Chaos Theory
by TheWickedQuill
Summary: MA, Other pairings. Two factions are at war; one vying for ultimate control and world domination, the other trying to prevent it. The game is more complex than you might have imagined and not all the players are what they seem. How do our favorite charact
1. Prologue

**- Prologue -**

Title: **All Things Foretold Shall Come to Pass - (Chaos Theory)**  
Author: jracklesfan77  
Show: Dark Angel  
Genre: Drama, Action, Romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: M/A, Others  
Type: WIP  
Summary: MA, Other pairings. **Logan friendly!** Two factions are at war; one vying for ultimate control and world domination, the other trying to prevent it. The game is more complex than you might have imagined and not all the players are what they seem. How do our favorite characters factor into everything? Complete overhaul of the series; DA rewrite, AU. A tall glass of DA with a twist of lime... (Canon 09ers and more to appear :))

* * *

**Dark Magic**

5000 yrs earlier in a small Minoan hamlet

_Two sisters, old women gifted with dark Magic, look into the future. They see the human race weakened. They form an evil plan to have their families rule the world and rid it of inferior beings. But a dark shadow hangs over them as a vision appears to them in their dreams: an army of genetically enhanced super soldiers with the power to destroy their ultimate goal._

_Gathering their families together on a hilltop overlooking a deep valley, the two old witches motion to them. The children form a circle around a small stone altar. The women step behind in a second ring, and the men make yet a third. The two witches stride purposefully to the center and place a snake on the slab. The first witch begins to chant as she cuts her forearm with an enchanted dagger. "Adara mo'ke tali. Konoss rehu jek. Hiif polna menos kori. Konoss rehu jek. Kariff mo'ss!" The second witch drains blood from the snake and lets it drip onto the open gash as she answers back "Miisru eh-nu"._

_Repeating the ritual on herself she raises her hand to her sister's, locking arms over the incisions. They resume their chanting. _

_"Miisru eh-nu." _

_"Miisru koss."_

_"Kiv'sa pol...tu'ri kom'sa...konoss rehu jek."_

_Suddenly, a bolt of light bursts from their joined limbs and strikes every man, woman and child gathered, searing their bodies with blue fire. The power surges, burning deep into the cores of their being. The bodies slump to the ground._

_After a time, they rise from their temporary slumber, invigorated, imbued with superior strength and speed. They have evolved, now darkly vicious._

_The two Witches call out in monotone "Kan'dara mo'ss re'kali. Mo'ss re'kali, ken'da hiif The weak shall fall. We are the Infinite; it belongs to us. __Fe'nos tol."_

_To which the Familiars reply "Fe'nos tol."_

* * *

1980

_The cries of the newborn child were silenced with a sickeningly quiet whoosh as breath expelled from his lungs. Blood pooled beneath the tiny body. The child's sobbing mother pulled him to her chest as if to protect him from death's icy grip. She looked up at her husband. _Why?_ her eyes begged to understand. He backhanded her across the cheek as he reached for his dead son._

_The fire licked and danced and finally expired, leaving a pile of ashes. The High Priestess collected them in a jar and handed them to the father._

_"Fe'nos tol." He led his sobbing wife from the temple._

* * *

1982

_His wife's screams shattered the quiet of the night. Something tugged at his heart. Guilt. The fluttering of love for this child, only hours old. A second son had been born to him. A gift. But his sacrifice was demanded, it was expected of him. It was his duty._

_She reached out to touch his arm in silent supplication._ Not another one, _tears ran unchecked down her pale cheeks._

_He nodded sadly, the pain he felt searing in his heart as he held the sleeping bundle to him. The ritual had to be carried out by midnight. There were only minutes to go before his second son joined the first. Two identical jars, sitting side by side on the shelf in the nursery. _

Be strong_ he looked to his wife and sighed. _

The next one will be free.

1984

_The cherubic face smiled up at him. His round cheeks and bright blue eyes, the soft blonde fuzz that adorned his head, all beautiful. His son._

_A lone tear dropped from his eye as he remembered that night. His wife had gazed up at him in wonder as she held her newborn in her arms for the first and only time. She was physically weak from the delivery and the doctors gave him no hope. Psychologically, she'd been scarred, long ago locking herself in her own mind._

_He was overcome with remorse. Suddenly resolute, he made a silent vow to his dearly departed wife. _

I cannot right the wrongs I have committed. But I will do everything in my power to prevent The Coming...

**TBC**


	2. Enter Max

**- Chapter 1 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

– _The cherubic face smiled up at him. His round cheeks and bright blue eyes, the soft blonde fuzz that adorned his head, it was all beautiful. His son._

_A lone tear dropped from his eye as he remembered that night. His wife had gazed up at him in wonder as she held her newborn in her arms for the first and only time. She was physically weak from the delivery and the doctors gave him no hope. Psychologically, she'd been scarred, long ago locking herself in her own mind._

_He was overcome with remorse. Suddenly resolute, he made a silent vow to his dearly departed wife. _I cannot right the wrongs I have committed. But I will do everything in my power to prevent The Coming...

* * *

**Enter Max**

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse Seattle, Washington - Present Day_

The image came to her mind as she tried desperately to still her shaking body.

_ Jack. Lying prone and still on the metal table in the infirmary, he had never looked so small. Doctors in white lab coats bent over his body, cutting into his flesh as if he was a piece of meat. And the blood. So much blood. They were killing her brother and she was powerless to help him. _

_And the Colonel? He just stood there, drinking coffee… _

Max moaned in her sleep, her breathing ragged. She thrashed in her bed, deep in the throes of a nightmare.

_Her unit or 'family' gathered around her. Zack addressed them in a frantic whisper. "We leave tonight. I won't let them take another one of us away. Eva, Ash, Jondy, Krit; monitor the hallway and hold position. Ben, take Max. Move out!" _

_They crept slowly and silently down the corridor. Zack motioned to Syl, Tinga, Seth, Zane and the others. They nodded. _

_She was having a hard time paying attention. She had just closed her eyes when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Zack signed to wait and they held their breath. _

_Lydecker's large and formidable form materialized at the end of the hallway flanked by guards on either side. Zack assessed the situation quickly. He was always attentive to detail and never once let down his guard. The Colonel showing up now was a complication but the need to keep the unit safe and his intense desire for freedom called for immediate action. _

_Max was still seizing. She saw Eva step in front of her. _

_The small man to the Colonel's left was holding his gun in a shaky hand. Through half-closed eyes, Max followed the direction of Eva's glare. She shuddered harder. A very angry Lydecker had planted himself in front of them. _

_Launching herself with a running jump, Eva kicked out at a guard as she did a flip, mid-air. The guard went down and his firearm skidded across the floor. Eva quickly rolled, landing in a crouch next to the gun. She raised it with steady hands and took aim. _

_A shot fired out and Eva crumpled to the floor before their eyes, a gaping hole in her __chest__Max looked up into the barrel of the Colonel's smoking gun._

_And as the life slowly drained from their sister's body, they hurtled through the windows lining the corridor and tumbled out into the night. _

Max had a strange and complicated genetic make-up. Human DNA, feline DNA, assorted other DNA, and shark DNA being one of few in her cocktail. The shark bit was a real hassle. Sharks don't sleep. On the best of days, Max was lucky to get two hours. However, with the frequent nightmares she considered herself lucky to get any sleep at all.

Max fell off the bed and let out a piercing scream.

* * *

Kendra, Max's roommate, woke up to the loud scream coming from the adjoining bedroom. _Max must have had another nightmare,_ she thought, quickly rising from her bed and rushing to the other room. _I haven't gotten much sleep since she moved in here_, she sighed, tiredly. But Max was her friend and friends did what needed to be done. Kendra kneeled beside Max and gathered her into her arms, crooning softly.

She gently lifted her friend's shuddering form and laid her down on the bed, smoothing a blanket over her. She then tiptoed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

Kendra often wondered what Max's past had been like to cause the terrible nightmares that plagued her each night. By day, Max was a bundle of energy and a load of fun. She laughed and joked and smiled. But Kendra could see what most people couldn't; Max's smiles never quite reached her eyes and the sadness she caught there was heartbreaking.

Sometimes she thought it looked like Max wanted to tell her. Wanted to let her in on whatever dark, painful secret she was keeping. But she always seemed to clam up at the last second. Kendra didn't push; Max would open up to her when she felt comfortable enough. And Kendra would be there for her when she did.

She looked at her watch. It was almost six o'clock . Resisting the urge to climb back into the warm confines of her inviting bed, Kendra padded into the bathroom to begin her morning ritual.

Max stirred and opened her eyes. She pulled herself up and winced at the slight pain in her side. _Damn nightmares. _ She looked down to see a the fading remnant of a small gash. Her advanced healing abilities had kicked in and the wound had closed.

"Kendra?" she called out. "Get out of that bathroom already! We're gonna be late for work and I still need to shower!"

"Take a chill pill, Max" came the muffled reply, as her roommate exited the now steam-filled bathroom. "And before you bite my head off, I left you some hot water."

Max glared at her roommate. She wasn't a morning person and any a.m. conversations usually turned into heated confrontations. She didn't mean to be crabby, but before she'd had her morning caffeine fix, she was a bitch. Plain and simple.

"Sorry, Kend." She answered. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, she lowered her voice. "Oh, and thanks for your help last night." Max flashed her a grateful look. Kendra was always there for her and she never disappointed.

Kendra's face lit up with a genuine smile. "Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

_Tonight's gonna be fun,_ she thought as she scanned her closet looking for the perfect dress. Tonight was Paradigm's annual company dinner and most of Seattle 's upper crust would be there. _The perfect place to find the perfect score._

Max had started working for Paradigm about 6 months before. She'd been new in town and didn't know anyone. She met Kendra at Crash, the local hang-out, and they'd hit it off right away. There had been an opening at Paradigm, the software company where Kendra worked as a receptionist. Max snapped up the opportunity and had been there ever since.

Kendra had welcomed max into her home and heart and they'd become fast friends. Admittedly, the apartment was a dump. They were squatters - 6 flights up in a dilapidated old building with pipe trouble and electricity that fizzled out more than it actually worked. But it was a roof over their heads and the bribes they paid to the local police were less than rent would have been had they gone legal. For Max it was a blessing. There were reasons she couldn't legally rent an apartment so squatting suited her just fine.

_Maybe I'll find some poor bastard tonight with more money than brains._ Excitement coursed through her. A good heist always got her adrenaline pumping and it had been a while since her last B&E. Max's thoughts trailed off as she caught Kendra's eye.

"Max, you got that look in your eye again." Cocking her head, she frowned in concentration. "Kinda like…You got laid didn't you! Finally!"

Max burst out laughing. "Not quite!" Kendra was always going on about sex.

"Girl, the lack of a man in your life is just so wrong. It's depressing. Being celibate just isn't healthy! Go out there, get a man and get laid!"

Max's face clouded over. It was true, she hadn't had sex in months, but Kendra couldn't possibly understand why. It all came down to her screwed up genetics. Everything always did.

The part of Max that was feline complicated her sex life. Three times a year Max experienced a heat cycle. She would, as the term indicated, get hot and bothered and jump any member of the three-legged race. As long as the essential parts were in working order, she was powerless to control herself. It was after episodes of heat-induced coupling that she felt most vulnerable and dirty. Max had grown to dislike sex. Full stop.

Her roommate wasn't going to give up. Not this time. She'd seen Max's reaction, the dark shadow that marred her friend's delicate face. "Max, hon, you know I love you and I'd do anything for you. I really wish you'd trust me enough to tell me what's going on. I hate this. What kind of friendship do we have if you don't feel like you can talk to me?"

Max looked startled at the accusation and pain in her friend's voice. "C'mon, Kend. You know I trust you! There's just some things in my life that I like to keep private. Some things are better kept to myself." Max wished she could explain but she couldn't afford to let her secret out. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

Kendra shook her head. "Whatever, Max. Forget it"

"Okay, so try this out for size. What would you say if I told you that I was a genetically engineered super soldier, created in a laboratory, raised in a military compound, all part of a top-secret scientific project under the auspices of the United States government?"

Kendra raised her eyebrows at Max and gave her a look. "Uh, hello Bellevue ?" and with that, giggling, she turned from the room and closed the door.

* * *

Max and Kendra stood at the top of the grand staircase. The ballroom below was teeming with people. Endless figures in fancy dress twirled on the dance floor, waiters carried trays of champagne and canapés, and music played in the background.

Logan Cale noticed the moment they entered. The two girls were as different as night and day. A medium built, leggy blonde with blue eyes and light coloring wore a sleeveless red dress that hugged her body. The other was a slim, curvy, brunette with brown, almond shaped eyes, full pouty lips and caramel skin. The soft cream silk gown she wore flowed gently behind her. They were both beautiful and all eyes turned to them as they made their way down the stairs.

Ever the gracious host, Logan stepped forward to greet them.

"Good evening, ladies. I'm Logan Cale." He smiled as he extended his hand.

Max looked him up and down, taking in his highly polished shoes, tailored suit, silk tie, gold cuff links, silk shirt…and that watch._ I could fence that for an easy two grand._ She licked her lips. She'd have to keep her eye on this one. He projected the very image of wealth and power. _The perfect sucker._

"Logan Cale as in Cale Industries? " the blonde girl gushed, taking his hand firmly in hers, shaking it heartily. "I'm Kendra and my friend here is Max."

Logan Cale. Where had she heard that name before? Oh, right! His family owned Paradigm. _And here I am planning to rip him off_. He was practically the boss! _Bigwig needs to share the wealth so that settles that_ any feelings of guilt quickly faded.

Max quickly nodded at him and tugged on Kendra's arm.

"It was lovely meeting you, Mr. Cale, but my friend and I have to go." And she turned, pulling the agitated blonde with her.

* * *

Max zipped up her black jacket and pulled on her gloves. She was dressed in her usual B&E attire: all black, form-fitting clothes to help blend into the night. She swept up her bag and placed the tools of the trade inside. She crept slowly out the apartment and down the stairs.

It had taken some work, but Max had managed to get the necessary information on Logan Cale. Mainly, his address. An address uptown. She'd done her research. It was time to see if the contents of his home were as sweet as she hoped.

**TBC**


	3. Enter Logan

**- Chapter 2 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

Max zipped up her black jacket and pulled on her gloves. She was dressed in her usual B&E attire: all black, form-fitting clothes to help blend into the night. She swept up her bag and placed the tools of the trade inside. She crept slowly out the apartment and down the stairs.

It had taken some work, but Max had managed to get the necessary information on Logan Cale. Mainly, his address. An address uptown. She'd done her research. It was time to see if the contents of his home were as sweet as she hoped.

* * *

**Enter Logan**

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse Seattle, Washington - Present Day_

Logan Cale sat at his desk, his eyes intent on the monitors before him. Being an underground cyber-journalist had its good and bad points. He enjoyed his work; it was good to be able to help people in need. But it tapped into his resources. Thank god for the success of Cale Industries. It meant that he was set for life. 

Being Eyes Only was his rebellion. His family was opposed to his chosen profession, journalism, and they took every opportunity to rub his face in what they called his 'fall from grace'. Logan never measured up to family standards. But lucky for him, he didn't care. His family were high society snobs. And he was the 'only free voice left in this city'.

Eyes Only was privy to information the public wasn't aware of. But the public needed to know. Logan spread this information in single-minute, untraceable broadcasts. He worked on various projects, all centered on saving those in need. He had contacts across the globe; local and foreign law enforcement, government - The city of Seattle reached out to Eyes Only and he got the job done with the help of the S1W.

Asha was a member of S1W, a rebel group with goals similar to his, and he'd met her on a mission. Eyes Only had been trying to save a group of teenage girls from being shipped overseas for a life of drugs and prostitution. The S1W had gotten in the crossfire. Being a group of intelligent individuals, the rebel faction had joined forces with Eyes Only, saving the day. It was only a matter of time before Logan and Asha became a couple.

"Whatcha workin' on, Logan?" Asha asked sleepily as she rose from the couch.

"This Manticore thing. Do you remember Deacon Mavis?" she nodded and he continued. "Deac was one of my contacts. Used to help me out will all kinds of stuff for Eyes Only. A couple years ago he got into a situation with the some major players. They kidnapped him.

"He was being held at a facility just outside of Gillette, Wyoming. One of the guys guarding him liked to talk a lot. Apparently, the group holding him was a branch of the South African Militia.

"The South Africans are interested in creating a new army. A genetically engineered army. And rumor has it that there is a secret military base in Gillette that is home to just such an army. Scores of kids whose genetic make-up has been manipulated to give them enhanced abilities." he finished and turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Our government's creating a freak army. Great. So that's what you've been working on all these months."

He nodded to Asha. "There's more. The kids supposedly have a tattoo on the back of their necks. Like a serial number. They can run, jump and fight better and faster than any human. They're raised as soldiers even before they can talk. Trained as assassins as young as eight years old. It's frightening really.

"I just hacked into their database. It seems that 12 children escaped back in 2009. They've been AWOL ever since though a few were later captured, poor bastards."

* * *

Logan rubbed his eyes. It was late and he hadn't slept well in days. The sound of Asha's soft snoring reached his ears and he smiled. Maybe I should join her in there. He got to his feet and walked toward the bedroom.

A shadow fell on the wall. Logan stilled and held his breath. Reaching beneath his shirt, he extracted his gun from the waistband of his jeans. As Eyes Only he was in constant danger and packing heat was a necessity. He raised his weapon and waited.

* * *

Max pried the skylight open and dropped a length of rope through the opening. She lowered herself down into the room below until she was hovering 4 feet from the ground. She reached into her bag and removed a can. Spraying gently in a back and forth motion, she discovered to her great relief that there were no laser beams or motion sensors. She dropped silently to the ground.

Max surveyed her surroundings and noted the 3 rooms branching off from where she stood. Tiptoeing across the floor, she made her way toward the library.

It had taken a lot of persuasion but with her little trip down to the town hall and her seduction game with Gary, a young guard there, she'd managed to sneak a peak at the plans of the building. The safe should be right about...here.

She stopped in front of a large portrait and proceeded to lift it from the wall, placing it gently beside her. She turned to the task of picking the intricate lock. The safe popped open with a soft 'click'.

Reaching inside with a gloved hand, she scooped out pieces of jewelry and stacks of cash. Score! She smiled as she closed the safe, replaced the painting and turned to leave.

In her haste to put things back in order she had failed to hear him come up behind her. She was now staring down the barrel of Logan Cale's 9mm Beretta. Oh joy

* * *

"I know you! What the fuck are you doing here?" Logan exclaimed as he looked at Max. Hers was a face you didn't forget. Her stance was relaxed and she seemed indifferent to the threat his weapon posed.

She glared at him. "Robbing you blind, what does it look I'm doing? You looked like an easy target. Anyway, I don't like guns. Can you put that thing down?" she waved at him.

Logan lowered his gun and tucked it away. He didn't feel threatened by the girl, what was her name? Max, right He looked at her long and hard.

"Y'know, Cale, I'm gettin' kinda bored. What say I blaze, you keep the loot and we both forget this ever happened? That way everyone's happy. Well not me, not exactly. I coulda fenced your shit for some serious cash, but whatever."

Incredulous, Logan was speechless. When control returned, he sputtered. "Hell no, you're not going anywhere. You're gonna sit you thieving ass down on that couch and I'm going call the cops. Then you're going tell me how you got into my apartment."

He strode purposefully toward the phone but Max reacted quickly. Blurring across the room she grabbed him in a stranglehold, squeezing gently. He slumped to clutching his throat and wheezing hard. Max hurriedly scooped up the loot and was about to climb the rope when a bullet tore through her leg and she fell to the ground gasping in pain.

Asha stood in the doorway, her .45 pointed at the Max. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Logan ?" she bit out. Asha didn't like threats. Usually a 'shoot first, ask questions later' kind of girl, she hadn't hesitated to shoot the intruder.

A scraping sound made her turn slightly. Logan was dragging himself along the wall, holding his head in one hand.

"Asha, wait." He went over to Max and saw blood seeping from just below the knee. He bent to take a closer look. "We need to get her to a hospital."

Max's eyes went wild. "No! No hospital, please!" she tried to stand but the pressure on her leg was too much and she collapsed.

At that moment, Max's hair fell forward off her neck and Logan caught a glimpse of black. Grabbing her wrist he twisted her around to face him.

"What's that on your neck?" he asked, suspicious that he already knew the answer, wanting her to confirm it.

"N-n-nothing. I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered as fear gripped her heart. Oh god, not now. Not after all this time. Not like this.

Logan yanked her head down and stared in shock at the sight before him. There in plain view, stark black lines stared up at him. She has a barcode. She's Manticore

"You're from Manticore." he said. A statement, not a question. Max began to sweat.

She screamed, face clenched both in pain and determination. "AND I'M NEVER GOING BACK! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

**TBC**


	4. Proposition

**- Chapter 3 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

"What's that on your neck?" he asked, suspicious that he already knew the answer, wanting her to confirm it.

"N-n-nothing. I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered as fear gripped her heart. Oh god, not now. Not after all this time. Not like this.

Logan yanked her head down and stared in shock at the sight before him. There in plain view, stark black lines stared up at him. She has a barcode. She's Manticore

"You're from Manticore." he said. A statement, not a question. Max began to sweat.

She screamed, face clenched both in pain and determination. "AND I'M NEVER GOING BACK! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

* * *

**Proposition**

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse Seattle, Washington - Present Day_

Logan reeled backwards at the force of her words. Never before had he heard such desperation, anger, pain and terror wrapped in one. This girl obviously had huge issues regarding Manticore. If only he could find out what they were and why she felt so strongly. 

Logan 's research hadn't yielded quite as much information as he would have liked. Deacon had given him basic facts and he'd had to work from there. But Manticore knew how to cover their tracks. Here he was, two years later, still struggling to get any information at all on Manticore and their secrets.

Eyes Only had been contacted a few years back by a man named Robert Berrisford. Berrisford had known quite a bit about Manticore's operations and was sure someone was out to kill him. He'd asked Eyes Only to find asylum for his daughter, Rachel. Unfortunately for everyone involved, Manticore had sent an operative to take the Berrisfords out. Rachel had been killed, though Robert had survived. Eyes Only had gotten him out of the country shortly thereafter.

Logan was intrigued. The operative had entered the Berrisfords' home posing as a piano teacher to Rachel and eventually they had become intimate. Logan couldn't fathom how someone could be loving and caring one minute and then murder the object of his affections the next. It was inconceivable, inhuman. But that's where all the information he had gathered fell into place. These soldiers were _not_ human, not completely.

And looking at the girl before him, at Max, he took that into account. She looked like a trapped animal and trapped animals could become dangerous. He had to tread carefully here.

He knelt next to Max and spoke softly.

"Don't worry. We're not going to send you back there. I've heard of Manticore. The things they've done aren't what I would wish on my worst enemy."

Turning to Asha he said, "Call Sam Carr. He'll know what to do." Asha nodded and turned to leave the room.

Max called out to her. "No need. I can do this on my own."

"Max, we need to take care of that wound. We don't want it getting infected." He motioned to her leg, looking at her for permission to examine it. She nodded warily.

"Get me a lighter and a knife. Bullet went clean through. Hole needs to be cauterized. If you can stomach it, that is." Max clenched her teeth in pain, breathing in short gasps between words.

Logan looked at her in surprise. "You're serious, aren't you?" The thought of taking care of the wound himself was a strange concept.

"I'm a soldier, Mr. Cale. It's how I was trained. Are you gonna help or what?" Logan nodded silently and left the room. Minutes later he returned with the items she requested, along with some gauze and medical tape. Logan began preparing the blade. When it glowed red-hot, Max removed her pants.

"All you gotta do now is hold the blade to my skin. The heat will sear the flesh together. I hope you can keep your dinner down, cuz trust me, it aint gonna be pretty."

Logan took a deep breath and pressed the fiery blade onto Max's leg. She let out a low hiss but seemed otherwise unaffected. Logan took in her posture and determination and assumed correctly that she'd done this a few times before. That thought alone made him feel compassion for the girl.

* * *

As the scent of burnt flesh faded from the room, Logan bandaged the wound. Max put her pants back on and Asha and Logan helped her to the couch. She looked up at them, her expression guarded.

"So, what now?" she asked cautiously.

Logan regarded her thoughtfully. "I think I'll let this little at temp ted burglary slide, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You tell me everything I want to know about Manticore." His voice was controlled but she could sense anger in his words.

Max inhaled sharply. Suspicion suddenly taking the place of any fear she had held previously. "Why are you so interested in Manticore?"

"I've been digging for information on them for a while. Manticore was responsible for the death of a friend. I'd like to see the end of them. I wouldn't mind being the one who takes them down." He replied with conviction. "And if you have any information that could facilitate their downfall…"

Max smiled slightly. "I see. So, you want the low-down on Manticore in exchange for keeping my secret. While I can see that as beneficial to me, I still think I'm getting the short end of the stick. I've been running for years. I can easily get out of this and you'd never find me again."

Asha gave Logan a piercing look. Without acknowledging her he turned back to Max.

"Asha and I do a lot of work here in Seattle . She's with the S1W and I…" he looked Max directly in the eyes, "I'm Eyes Only."

Asha gasped. " Logan !"

He just shook his head. "A secret for a secret, Asha." Looking back at Max he said "So what do you say? We can use someone with your abilities to help us and I need information. In return, we'll keep your secret and give you a decent base of operations. We've got a spare room if you're interested."

Max considered her options. This guy doesn't know me from Adam, yet he's let me in on a secret that if blown open could get him killed. In addition to that, he's offering me a place to stay... Cale's loaded. This is a P.H.A.T. pad. A girl could get used to this.

"You got a deal." Max extended her hand in acceptance. Logan shook it firmly.

"Why don't we get you something to eat and we'll discuss our new 'partnership' tomorrow?" Logan left the room, Asha following after, shaking her head in disbelief.

Once out of the room Asha whispered angrily to him. " Logan , have you lost your mind! We don't know anything about this girl yet you told her the one thing that could get you killed if leaked to the wrong party. And you asked her to _move in with us_? Again I ask, are you out of your mind!"

Logan held her gaze. "Asha, have a little faith. I don't know why, but I trust her. I think this will be equally beneficial to us and to Max."

"Max?" Asha asked, confused.

"Yeah, Max. Me," Max said as she entered the kitchen. "And as for your concern? Don't be. I always keep my word."

**TBC**


	5. Apprehension

**- Chapter 4 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

Once out of the room Asha whispered angrily to him. " Logan , have you lost your mind! We don't know anything about this girl yet you told her the one thing that could get you killed if leaked to the wrong party. And you asked her to _move in with us_? Again I ask, are you out of your mind!"

Logan held her gaze. "Asha, have a little faith. I don't know why, but I trust her. I think this will be equally beneficial to us and to Max."

"Max?" Asha asked, confused.

"Yeah, Max. Me." Max said as she entered the kitchen. "And as for your concern? Don't be. I always keep my word."

* * *

**Apprehension**

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse Seattle, Washington - Present Day_

Asha returned home to a shaking penthouse. The walls were rattling and her head was aching from the shattering music emanating from within. Slipping the key in the lock she turned the knob and stepped inside. 

Max was swaying her hips to the beat as the music reached a crescendo. Strains of Linkin Park's 'One Step Closer' pounded all around. Max seemed oblivious to her presence.

"Max!" Asha shouted above the blaring music. _This is ridiculous!_ "Max!" She tried again. "Turn the damn music OFF!" _Her taste in music is as bad as her taste in clothes. Ugh, I'm going to kill Logan for this._ Asha was getting fed up. She strode over to the stereo and turned it off.

"What the fu…Oh, Asha. Hi." Max smiled in greeting. "Sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed." Asha replied tersely. "Look, I didn't mean to interrupt your um, fun, but I have work to do and I'm going to need a little privacy."

"No sweat. I've got some stuff to do anyway. Need anything while I'm out?"

"I'm good. See you later." Asha tuned abruptly and made her way over to the bookshelf.

Max picked up her jacket and looked at the blonde quizzically. "You got some kind of problem with me? Cuz I know we didn't get off on the right foot."

Asha looked at Max. "Nothing that won't sort itself in time." _Logan needs her. I'm going to try for his sake._ Then she smiled. "It's just going to take some getting used to. See ya."

"Later." Max said as she left the room.

* * *

Max returned to the apartment to see Logan sitting at his computer, apparently a common occurrence in the Cale household. He smiled up at her.

"So, how'd it go today?" he asked amiably.

"Not too bad. I turned in my resignation this morning. I also told Kendra I was moving out. She was a little pissed, but when she heard where I was moving to…let's say she's holding out for an invite."

Max and Logan shared a smile. Both of them knew Kendra had been flirting shamelessly with him.

Logan laughed. "Invite her for supper tomorrow. Maybe seeing me with Asha will put her off a little." He gave Max a pointed look. "Tonight I'd like us to talk."

"Sure thing, _boss_." Max grimaced just thinking about the topic of conversation. Manticore was not her favorite subject. Her past held many secrets, tremendous amounts of pain and left her sad and lonely. Feelings that a soldier kept hidden away. Max knew without a doubt that dredging up the memories would allow her feelings to resurface.

She decided to change the subject. " Logan , there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" he asked, sensing her worry.

"It's Asha."

"What about her?" his curiosity was piqued now.

"I get the distinct impression that she doesn't like me."

_So do I,_ He thought. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"She's always on edge when I'm in the room. She practically barks at me. She won't talk openly in front of me…little things like that." Max felt bad talking about Asha behind her back, but the blonde girl definitely made things awkward.

"I'll admit, I've noticed too. Let me talk to her." Max turned to leave the room. "Max," he called to her. "Remember, we don't really know you. It's perfectly normal for her to be nervous around you. I took a chance, maybe it's a gut instinct, but I feel I can trust you. Asha is her own person. She has to draw her own conclusions."

"Yeah. I just hope one of these days she'll see that your trust in me is well placed." _Wow This is so not me. I never let my guard down enough to care. Kendra was the first and only in years. Can I really do this?_

Logan caught the emotions that crossed Max's face. "Max, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. See you at dinner."

Logan was thoughtful as he watched Max leave the room. _She's a tortured soul, full of secrets. I just wish she'd let me in._

**TBC**


	6. Planting the Seeds

**- Chapter 5 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Yeah. I just hope one of these days she'll see that your trust in me is well placed." _Wow This is so not me. I never let my guard down enough to care. Kendra was the first and only in years. Can I really do this?_

Logan caught the emotions that crossed Max's face. "Max, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. See you at dinner."

Logan was thoughtful as he watched Max leave the room. _She's a tortured soul, full of secrets. I just wish she'd let me in._

* * *

**Planting the Seeds**

* * *

_1994, Pre-Pulse Gillette, Wyoming - Manticore Facility_

– _Dr. Albert Sandeman stared silently at the results of his experiment. Reviewing the report in front of him, he smiled. This twisted ladder comprised of chemicals, sugar and phosphate molecules held the key to the future. _

_After repeated attempts and as many failures, Sandeman had successfully managed to manipulate the sequencing. Using recombinant DNA, genes spliced from various animals, he had fused it into the existing human DNA from the embryos provided by Manticore. Once the fetuses developed, the outcome would be staggering. Fully functional hybrids with extremely quick reflexes, the ability to see in the dark, to jump, run and fight faster and better than any human. The prototype soldier Manticore had been after for years. _

_And it was his research, his life's work that had made this possible. Little did they know his real reason for taking on this project. Dr. Albert Sandeman had coded the DNA sequences in one of the embryos with a message to coming generations. A message that would appear in time. His plan was now in motion. _

_"My love," he whispered quietly to the empty lab, "I made you a promise. And I have kept my word. The carriers of this DNA will be special. They will be able to stop 'The Coming'. The world will finally be free of the evil that is the Conclave and the Cult. Never again will they be allowed to destroy what is not rightfully theirs. Our family will be avenged." _

* * *

_Sandeman carefully loaded the vials one by one onto a tray. He placed the most successful of his experiments at the front. They were the fifth series he had created, the first that was a complete triumph. These children would be known as X5's. He labeled them all carefully: 205, 210, 392, 417, 452, 453, 471, 493, 494, 511, 599, 600, 656, 657, 701, 734, 766. _

_He continued labeling the remaining vials and collected the tray. Placing it carefully in the cooler, he motioned to a lab tech to take the samples to the medical center. It was time to begin the insemination process. _

* * *

_Colonel Donald Lydecker entered the laboratory and looked around. Noticing the white-coated scientist hunched over his desk at the far end of the room, he stepped forward. _

_"Good morning, Albert. How's our little project progressing?" _

_"Donald! You'll be pleased to hear we've made a successful breakthrough. The X5 series has been perfected, and right on schedule, I might add." Sandeman gave him a self-satisfied smile. _I've done it. And no one's the wiser.

_Lydecker rubbed his hands in glee. "Very good. Get me the lab reports on all the test subjects. I've got big plans for these children. They are our future." _

_Sandeman handed Lydecker the files. _You have no idea how right you are, Donald. Not an inkling,_ he thought smugly as he watched the Colonel leave the room. _

**TBC**


	7. Making Waves

**- Chapter 6 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Good morning, Albert. How's our little project progressing?" _

_"Donald! You'll be pleased to hear we've made a successful breakthrough. The X5 series has been perfected, and right on schedule, I might add." Sandeman gave him a self-satisfied smile. _I've done it. And no one's the wiser.

_Lydecker rubbed his hands in glee. "Very good. Get me the lab reports on all the test subjects. I've got big plans for these children. They are our future." _

_Sandeman handed Lydecker the files. _You have no idea how right you are, Donald. Not an inkling, _he thought smugly as he watched the Colonel leave the room._

* * *

**Making Waves**

* * *

_2009, Pre-Pulse Seattle, Washington - HQ of the NSA_

Gabe couldn't see his superior's logic. "Sir, it's not strategically sound. What you're proposing will affect us all. Maybe you should discuss this with your father…" Ames White cut him off angrily. 

"My father is insane. He cannot be trusted. He turned his back on everything we are. Everything that's important. And he'll see the error of his ways in the end. But by then it will be too late.

"The humans are a weak race. With 'The Coming', he'll be wiped out along with the rest of the miserable lot of them." White fumed at his assistant.

"We will follow through with this plan. It will cripple the world but empower us. And that's all that matters.

"Stop questioning orders and do as you're told. You pledged loyalty when we accepted you into our circle. Obeying without question is a prerequisite. Are you with us? Or will I have to resort to sorting this little problem on my own?" The threat flung at Gabe made him shiver. He knew all too well how the Cult dealt with traitors.

"No, Sir. As you wish, Sir." Gabe turned and left the room.

Ames White spoke to his technical advisor. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, Sir. After you enter the code, we countdown from twenty. And then," the man smiled at his boss, "Pffft." He made a gesture indicating complete breakdown.

"All things foretold come to pass." He muttered quietly.

"Sir?" the technician inquired.

White brushed him off. Turning to the keypad, he input a series of numbers. A loud voice came over the speakers in the command center.

"20, 19, 18, 17." Ames White grinned evilly as the countdown continued. "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

A huge 'boom' resounded, and the ground shook. The lights in the underground shelter fizzled and died. The generator kicked in and he smiled.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"Progress?" he barked at his technician.

"Everything is in order, Sir. Just as predicted. We have full communication. I've also confirmed that all funds from U.S. Government agencies have been wired to your off-shore account."

Gabe entered the shelter at that moment and signaled to his boss.

"What is it?" he stared intently at Gabe.

"Sir. We've had word. The entire country is in chaos. All communication, electricity and telephones have been shut down. The United States is officially cut off from the outside world. All databases have been wiped clean. We are, in effect, broke. America has become a third world country as was intended."

"Wonderful. The future that was envisaged by our Great Seers 5000 years ago has come to be. This Pulse is the first step to our destiny. Good work. Fe'nos tol."

Ames White exited the bunker and headed to the Conclave's underground temple. It was time to offer his thanks to the Snake Goddess.

**TBC**


	8. Unraveling the Past

**- Chapter 7 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Sir. We've had word. The entire country is in chaos. All communication, electricity and telephones have been shut down. The United States is officially cut off from the outside world. All databases have been wiped clean. We are, in effect, broke. America has become a third world country as was intended."

"Wonderful. The future that was predicted by our Great Seers 5000 years ago has come to be. This Pulse is the first step to our destiny. Good work."

Ames White exited the bunker and headed to the Conclave's underground temple. It was time to offer his thanks to the Snake Goddess.

* * *

**Unraveling the Past**

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse Seattle, Washington - Present Day_

They sat down to a dinner of pasta, salad, roast chicken and pre-pulse wine. Max couldn't get over the size of Logan 's wine collection._ There must be over 200 bottles._ She thought as she watched him withdraw one from the huge pantry and carefully read the label, only to return it to its place and pick up another. _I'll never get people's fascination with pre-pulse anything. What's wrong with any of the stuff they make now? It's all the same to me… _

She'd make an exception for clothing, granted. Pre-pulse clothes had more style. The clothing sold nowadays was basic and cheap in both workmanship and design. Take Logan 's sweater for example. It was a good quality, well-made knit, rich in color and texture. In contrast, her own, cable-knit was washed out and falling apart after less than 3 months. And by the looks of it, Asha shopped in stores catering mainly to people with pre-pulse taste. They charged outrageous amounts of money for the most ridiculous things. That could explain why Asha seemed to own only a handful of clothes. _Hrrumph. What a waste. Keeping up with Cale must really dent her wallet. _

Chewing her food, Max prayed that Logan would forget about their little deal. Okay, she knew he wouldn't forget, but the longer she could put it off the better. The last thing she wanted to do was rehash unpleasant memories. And almost everything related to Manticore was unpleasant. She sighed audibly. This drew Logan 's attention to the pretty X5. _Shit. Why did I have to do that? Way to go, Max! _

"So, Max, have a good day today? You were out running errands?" _Jeez, this guy has to know everything, doesn't he._ Max thought in irritation. But she kept her tone pleasant and cheery.

"Yup. Met a contact; needed some basic equipment and stuff."

Asha looked at her suspiciously. "What kind of equipment?"

It's none of your fucking business you snooty bitch! Max couldn't help thinking. Asha really grated on her nerves. In the two short days she'd known the girl, her dislike grew by leaps and bounds.

"For missions and stuff? You know, the things I'm supposed to be helping you guys with?"

"Right. So, successful day then?" Logan tried to level the tension by brushing over the exchange.

"Mostly. I still need a few things. My contact was clear out. Maybe you can help me find some other source."

"Sure thing, Max. I'll get on it later. Just let me know what you need."

"Will do." She said as Asha glared at her. Logan seemed to be falling all over Max and it was really ticking her off. That's it. I'm getting out of here. I need a drink. A real drink.

" Logan , I'm gonna go to Crash, meet some of the gang. Sure you don't wanna come?" she was clearly ignoring Max, trying to coax her boyfriend out for the evening. No such luck.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Max and I need to talk. You won't be late, will you?"

Asha shrugged and replied. "Nah. If there's any change, I'll call." She rose quickly, cleared her place and left the room. _What is it about that girl that he finds so fascinating? Argh! He just wants information. Why am I letting it affect me so much?_ The voices in her head were giving her a headache. _Maybe it's because you've noticed the look in his eye when he looks at her? _Asha shook her head to clear it. _Girl, you're losing it. It's all in your imagination. Color me green. _With a final toss of her head, Asha left the penthouse.

* * *

When they'd finished clearing up from dinner, Max and Logan moved to the couch in the living room. It was a comfortable room, soft cream walls, shag rug, leather couches. The walls were hung with an odd assortment of paintings and murals and statues lined the sides on pedestals. When she thought about it, the apartment looked more like an art gallery than living quarters. And Max would know; she'd spent quite a bit of time inside art galleries. She chuckled to herself at the thought. _Usually when I was making off with something._

Logan turned to face her and Max squared her shoulders, mentally prepping herself for what was to come. She wouldn't make it easy on him. But she'd made a deal and meant to keep her end of the bargain.

"So, why don't you tell me about Manticore."

"What do you want to know? No, wait. How 'bout _you_ tell me what you know already and I'll fill in the gaps?" she suggested.

Logan cleared his throat. "Okay. I know that Project Manticore was started in the late 20th century as a secret government experiment. That they use recombinant DNA to produce super soldiers with genetically enhanced abilities. Transgenics have serial numbers, which I assume is to keep track of them. Correct me if I'm wrong?"

Max just nodded and Logan continued. "I'm aware that there have been massive amounts of experimentation carried out on transgenic test subjects, that you have been subjected to subliminal messages, medical research, torture techniques and punishments. The soldiers were taught from an early age to fight, maim and kill, even amounting to assassins as young as 7 years old. Am I right?"

Max nodded once again, her face pinched as images flashed briefly in her mind's eye with each word Logan uttered. She gripped her thighs tightly.

"I also know that a group of what is known as the X5 series escaped back in '09. Are you one of them?"

"Yeah." Max let out sadly, as she thought of her siblings, scattered and far away.

"When I first knew you were from Manticore you got pretty defensive and angry. I'm sure it wasn't fun and games there, but what about it was so terrible that you're willing to die before going back?" Logan 's brow wrinkled in puzzlement.

"Trust me, Logan. It was hell on earth. Nothing could make me go back there. NOTHING."

"Tell me about it. What was it like?"

"What exactly do you want to know? What was what like?" she danced around the question, wishing she'd never taken him up on his offer to stay. _Max, you dug yourself a really nice hole. _

"What was training like?" he asked eagerly, with open curiosity.

"It sucked."

"And?" he prompted when she didn't continue.

"It sucked bad."

"Is that all you have to say about it?" he prodded, clearly frustrated with her answers. He was making no headway. Max was stiff and impassive. Her face had closed off and he couldn't read her.

"What do you want me to say, Logan? That it was a walk in the park? That I enjoyed being prodded by tazers when I stepped a millimeter out of line? That being beaten to the ground for having a shoelace untied was something I dreamt of, something I longed for? It was hell. And it was constant. It was every day, of every week, of every month, of every fucking year."

Logan fell silent at her admission and Max curled up in a corner of the couch, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. Shit. And that's just training. he thought. Maybe I should try something a little less upsetting.

"Look Max, I'm sorry. Why don't you tell me about your unit? What were they like?"

Max could deal with that, was on firmer ground. She closed her eyes for a while and then began to speak.

"There were 15 of us in our unit. Zack was the oldest. He was our CO. We looked up to him, followed him without question. It wasn't just that he was our Commander. We followed him because we knew he would do anything for us.

"Zane was Zack's Second in Command. Ash, Brin and Matt excelled in weapons and tactics. Seth, Tinga, Jondy and Jack were the strategists. Planning and examining a line of attack from any and all angles. Eva, Krit and Syl were techies. They could assemble or dismantle any electrical or computer components, hack and crack…you name it, they did it best. Ben and me? We were good trackers. In the field, we could stalk, chase and hunt down our targets without ever giving ourselves away. Escape and Evade was something else I was good at. Am still good at. Have been for 10 years now. We were Lydecker's 'all in one package'. A unit that could operate solo. Unlike the others who were pulled from various units for a single mission and then expected to work well together. He knew we worked well together as a team. It's how they raised us.

"Our unit was different, kept separate from the others. Lydecker's pet project. Other units weren't allowed to fraternize. They slept in separate cells, only coming together for drills, training and ops. We were granted certain privileges the others weren't. We slept in one communal setting. We took our meals together, spent time together. We developed a bond much like what I now know would be between siblings. We thought of each other as family, brothers and sisters. It's the only good thing that ever came out of Manticore.

"But Deck didn't think things through. I guess they didn't realize just how close we were and how far we were willing to go to ensure we stayed together." Her voice cracked at the last sentence and the pain was obvious in her voice.

Logan stared at Max in wonder. She had just described her unit. A group of 15 _children_; a fully trained military detachment of fifteen 9-15 year olds who were capable of completing missions that would baffle a contingent of adult human soldiers. It was incomprehensible, unbelievable but frighteningly true.

Logan caught the pain between her words and couldn't resist the urge to learn more. "What do you mean by that?"

"The Xs have a flaw. For all our genetically engineered perfection, the one thing that plagues us all is a serotonin imbalance. Causes us to have seizures. Jack – " Max clenched her teeth and fought to keep the tears from falling. She took a deep breath. "Jack had a grand mal seizure one night. The guards saw it and took him away. I went after him. He died. They ripped his body apart. It was then that I knew that we were nothing to them. Just toys for Manticore to play with. They took Jack apart to see why he didn't work."

"God, Max. I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"Sorry I had to see it? I WATCHED THEM RIP MY BROTHER APART LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT! We had to leave after that, don't you see? We weren't going to let that happen to any of us, ever again! And so we escaped."

Max looked up at Logan , tears streaming down her face. She was shaking with anger and the memories. The cold fear swept over her as she saw it all happening again, as she relived it once more. But this time she was fully awake and could put a stop to the torment.

"I can't do this anymore! You can't make me!" Max jumped to her feet and blurred out the front door before Logan was able to respond.

He felt guilty. Yeah, it had been the deal. Information in exchange for keeping her secret and giving her a place to stay. But he'd had no idea how painful it all was. Sure, being raised as a child soldiers couldn't have been a picnic, but the intensity and force of her reaction frightened him. Logan no longer wanted the information for personal reasons. He had a feeling Max needed to talk about her experiences and he was going to help.

**TBC**


	9. Nightmares

**- Chapter 8 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

"I can't do this anymore! You can't make me!" Max jumped to her feet and blurred out the front door before Logan was able to respond.

He felt guilty. Yeah, it had been the deal. Information in exchange for keeping her secret and giving her a place to stay. But he'd had no idea how painful it all was. Sure, raising children as soldiers couldn't be a picnic, but the intensity and force of her reaction frightened him. Logan no longer wanted the information for personal reasons. He had a feeling Max needed to talk about her experiences and he was going to help.

* * *

**Nightmares**

* * *

_2018, 30 miles north of Seattle, Washington - Manticore Facility_

A young man with sad, hazel eyes dulled and hollow from pain, lay back on his bunk staring at the ceiling of his cell. His perfectly sculpted body was lean from lack of food and his full lips, a high contrast to the rest of his appearance, were twisted in concentration. His hair and face were damp from perspiration and tears.

The mission had gone according to plan but somehow, by caring, he'd managed to fuck it up. He'd been back for months, or at least he thought it was that long. Time stood still in Psy-Ops, it skipped, stopped and rewound in reindoctrination. But in isolation, left alone to your own thoughts for days on end, time blurred until it meant nothing, nothing at all.

He thought about the mission. It had been a simple assassination. Go in, acquaint himself with the target, get close to said target's daughter, prepare the charges, take out the target and return to base. He'd done it scores of times before without a hitch. But this time, something hadn't gone to plan and he was being punished. And it wasn't Manticore's style to let him know why they were punishing him.

And so he waited. And waited. Minutes, hours, days. Every day he would sit and stare at the same 4 walls and every night he would wake from hellish nightmares, drenched in sweat.

It was after one extremely vivid and painful nightmare that it all came back to him. Every word, every action, every feeling. All the emotions he had discovered as he had spent time on the outside, enjoying himself and making _friends_, a practically foreign concept to Manticore soldiers.

It had all started when…

_"494, the Director wants to see you__N__ow." The guard barked sharply through the door. _

_494 rose to his feet and approached the door. As the key turned in the lock, he straightened. Greeting the guard with a cold, blank, Manticore stare, the soldier exited his room and made for the Director's office. He wondered what mission he was being assigned. Recon or espionage (his favorites) or the thing he was best at: assassination. _

_Arriving at his destination, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. _

_"Enter" came the reply from within. _

_494 stepped into the office of Colonel Donald Lydecker and stood at attention. His eyes focused on an obscure point over the Director's shoulder. _

_"State your designation, soldier." _

_"X5-494 reporting as ordered, Sir!" _

_"At ease, soldier." 494 relaxed his stance just barely as he spread his legs and linked his hands behind his back. _

_"494, it has come to our attention that a certain individual has been sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. __The target, __Robert Berrisford__ has discovered information regarding Project Manticore that if leaked to the wrong party could be devastating. The future of each of you remarkable soldiers could be in danger if the threat isn't neutralized. We need our best for this mission and the Committee has specifically requested you for the job." _

_494 felt inordinately pleased with this. It was a compliment of the highest form to be requested by the Committee for a mission. He knew he was the best they had but it was sweet to hear it from the lion's mouth. Manticore wasn't big on compliments. _

_"I'd like you to familiarize yourself with this file. It has all the information you need. Agent Sandoval will be the acting senior officer in charge. You will report to him daily and keep him informed of your progress. You leave at 0800. See to it that you stop by Agent Sandoval's office on your way back to the barracks. Dismissed." _

_"Yes __S__ir!" 494 saluted smartly and left the room. _

_Making his way down the darkened corridors of Manticore's command headquarters, 494 leafed through the thick file. Scanning the information, he noted his superiors' intentions. 494 was to develop an intimate relationship with the __target's __daughter, Rachel. _

_No reason he shouldn't be able to do that. He had a charm that women found irresistible and there was no point pretending. He knew he was good in bed. So be it. It was just another mission. A job. Screwing the __ daughter__ would be an added bonus. She was kind of pretty, in an Ordinary way. But it wouldn't be unpleasant. _

_The door opened before 494 could raise his hand to knock. _

_"Come in." Agent Sandoval was a stocky man of medium height, balding and 494 couldn't help but think he looked constantly constipated. _

_"X5-494 reporting for duty, Sir." _

_"Excellent. All the items you need for this mission are here." Sandoval pointed to a bag on the table. "Your documents are all in order. Your cover is Simon Lehane. You are a music student recently transferred from _ _Los Angeles_ _. Your services have been offered to Berrisford's daughter, who is struggling with the piano and she has accepted. Your first contact with the target will b__e tomorrow at __17:00_ , _in their home. We've deviated a bit from the original mission parameters due to unforeseen circumstances." _

_Sandoval sat down behind his desk and set about rearranging some objects and papers. He glanced up at the soldier before him, unsure of why he was still there. _

_"Permission to speak, Sir?" _

_Sandoval nodded curtly. "Granted." _

_"What unforeseen circumstances, Sir?" 494 figured he'd be reprimanded for enquiring about the changes but he was mistaken. _

_"Berrisford has increased his research into our project. The security breach has been raised to Level 4, Code 6. The target is to be taken out as quickly as possible. Establish your cover, 494, quickly and securely. This mission is of the utmost importance. We cannot afford to fail. YOU cannot afford to fail. Is that clear?" _

_"Sir, yes, Sir!" 494 replied confidently. Fail a mission? Not likely. He was everything Manticore had envisioned when creating the ultimate assassin. A smooth, savvy, charming, beguiling, handsome young man with a cold, calculated, ruthless approach to his job. No target had ever gotten away from 494 before and there was no reason this one should pose a problem. _

_"Very good. Dismissed." _

_494 picked up the bag, pocketed the documents and left the room. _

The tired soldier tried to repress the images but the bright, white walls of his cell were like a movie screen. Everywhere he looked he could see them. Eyes closed, eyes open. It didn't matter. Everything they had stolen from him, every memory, every emotion, all of it came back to him despite having spent the past 4 months under observation. This time, none of the usual tricks had worked on him.

The Psy-Ops staff had done everything in their power to make their top soldier forget he had ever experienced the emotion called love.

_Simon Lehane taught Rachel Berrisford piano. Over the weeks the two of them became close friends, but not as close as he was meant to be. __He had begun developing feelings he had never felt before. He couldn't explain the way his heart sang when he spent time with Rachel, or why whenever he saw her it made him smile. He felt protective of her, like he did for his unit, for 664, 511 and 714. __He couldn't explain it to his superiors, __but he couldn't bring himself to seduce her__ She was his friend and he wouldn't hurt her by using her, Manticore or no Manticore. But surprisingly enough,__ they ignored this infraction as Simon excelled in every other area. _

_Simon had been working closely with Rachel for the past few weeks. __She told him one day that she loved him. He understood what she meant but he couldn't say the same. Simon, 494, had never known love before. But from what he'd heard and how he understood it, he didn't feel the same. He liked Rachel, a lot. Simon felt terrible as he told her how he felt. But she'd smiled that beautiful smile and told him she didn't expect him to. But she had wanted him to know. _

And the knowledge that he was loved...made his heart feel light. And then heavy as the pain of guilt swept over him. He hadn't really thought about whether killing was right or wrong. He'd always been told it was the right thing. That it was in defense of his country, that it was honorable. That it was for the greater good. And that collateral damage was all part of the package. Now he knew better. But then? 494's mind wandered again, eyes now open and staring blankly ahead.

_The Berrisfords seemed to be very family oriented. They had a steady stream of relatives and friends traipsing in and out of their home on a regular basis. One such visitor was Rachel's cousin Grace.__ She stayed with the Berrisfords after school each day. She was always a part of their music lessons. And she loved to sing._

_Grace was a lovely child of around 5 years of age, with soft black curls and almond shaped brown eyes that gleamed with mischief. She loved to sit on Simon's knee and listen to him play the piano__, singing along and clapping. She was a very happy child and Simon would often play games with her. She seemed to puff up with pride whenever he asked her to explain the rules...games weren't something Simon was familiar with.__Seeing the two together always made the family smile. __Simon had been accepted almost like one of the family. And he had come to adore Grace. _

494 fell back on the bed and closed his eyes again. Within moments he had fallen back into a fitful sleep. The nightmare crept back into his dreams. He shuddered in his sleep.

About 11 weeks into his mission, the soldier had received a phone call. The thought of going through with the job had bothered him, but it hadn't shaken him from actually doing it. He had known what he had to do and he followed orders. But it was the memory of the _result_ of his actions that now caused him to question everything he'd ever been taught. He thought back to the phone call that day.

_"Simon Lehane" he answered casually. _

_"494?" Agent Sandoval wasn't one for pleasantries. _

_"Yes Sir." _

_"Prepare and set the charges. You take out your target today." _

_"Yes Sir." _

_"Oh, and 494?" _

_"Sir?" _

_"Do it when everyone is in the house. We're not taking any chances with potential witnesses." Sandoval had been told to pass on the order to terminate all members of Berrisford's family. Too many of them were found to be involved. It wouldn't do to leave Manticore vulnerable to __any other __possible exposure. _

_494 didn't understand why anyone other than the target needed to be neutralized. The idea of killing one man didn't phase him, while the utterly pointless killing of an entire family gave him reason to pause. Surely the family couldn't be considered collateral damage? _

_"Sir? Surely the family doesn't need to - " _

_"It's not your place to question orders, soldier! Will there be a problem carrying out your mission? If you're not up to the job then we have no use for you__, you know__." _

_"Sir, no, Sir! __It won't be a__ problem, Sir!" _

_"See that it isn't. Report back to me as soon as you've successfully complete__d__ your mission." _

_494 hung up the phone and a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. Something about what he had to do __troubled__ him. But he swallowed the unwelcome and unfamiliar feelings and went about preparing for the final stages of his plan. _

_Later that afternoon, __494 __crept through the halls of the Berrisford mansion, strategically placing explosives throughout the house. He focused on the task at hand and ignored the little voice in his head. The one that was asking him "How can it be right to kill people because they _might_ one day become a threat? They aren't now, so that makes them innocent, doesn't it?" The voice nagged and he batted it away. _

_Finally, __494 shed his soldier persona and Simon __entered the conservatory for his last lesson. Rachel was already hard at work, practicing a piece he had chosen for an upcoming concert. The voice came back. "She would have been wonderful." He shook his head slightly to clear the thought away. Rachel looked up at him and asked, _

_"Simon, are you feeling ok? You don't look __so __good." Her voice was laden with concern and he felt himself flush__ with guilt__. She didn't deserve this. _

_"Just what a guy wants to hear. It's a blow to my ego!" he quipped congenially, forcing a grin. _

_"Like your ego can't take a hit! Sometimes I'm surprised your head fits __through__ the door__way__!" Rachel teased back at him. Simon thought about how easy it was to talk to her, joke with her, have fun. He was beginning to see what life on the outside of Manticore could be like. And he __liked it_

_"Rachel, I have to go. I'm really not feeling that great. I'll see you tomorrow?" he cringed inwardly just thinking how this would be the last time he would ever see her. And he couldn't even say goodbye. He picked up his briefcase and laid his coat over his arm. _

_"Simon?" _

_He turned to look at her. "Ye__s__?" _

_"I just wanted to thank you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'd never be where I am without you." __Rachel threw her arms around him and kissed him quickly. Simon stood glued to the spot, shocked by her actions. But slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and hesitantly placed a kiss on her forehead. __Rachel's sincerity and sweet smile almost did him in. He had to focus on his job and not let her __trusting __face, bright eyes or soft words get in the way. He would _not_be __sent to Psy-Ops for that__innocent or not, failing the mission __because of her __was not an option. _

494 _walked out of the house and stepped behind the dense foliage that surrounded the mansion. He pulled out the detonator and waited. _

_A car pulled up the driveway and stopped at the foot of the stairs leading up to the main entrance. The driver exited the car and went around the side to open the passenger doors. Grace bounced out of the vehicle, singing loudly. The song was a nursery rhyme and it made __494's heart constrict. The job he was about to do felt wrong._

_Christine_ _and Charles Berrisford followed after their daughter. After the trio entered the house, __494 __rested his finger over the button. He was about to press it when the little girl flew out the door and __shrieked with laughter. Her father Charles followed close behind, arms outstretched and laughing loudly._

_Startled by the unexpected __cries __of the child, __494 __dropped the detonator. The charges went off in a flurry, the entire house exploding in a flash of fire and brick. The little girl was thrown by the force of the blast and landed __near __his feet. _

494 _bent to scoop up the __still form__. Grace looked up at him with __blank__eyes and he held her close, whispering all the while. "Everything's gonna be ok, Gracie. I won't let anyone hurt you."__ The little girl lay limp in his arms, no breath in her chest._

_Suddenly, 494 was overcome with emotion. The feeling Ordinaries called love. He felt it for this little girl. The __onslaught of pain at having failed to__ protect her from harm drove him. Without a second thought, he ran out the gate and down the street, heading straight to his apartment.__ He'd just killed a child. He'd done it before, but never had he felt so dirty._

The rest of the memory assaulted him like an almost physical pain. What had happened next had shaken the foundations of everything he'd ever thought true. And his glass house cracked and crumbled.

_"Well done, 494." Agent Sandoval was standing in the middle of his living room behind a makeshift computer setup. The monitors showed the Berrisford residence in flames, bodies that had been thrown from the house were strewn about the lawn. Whoever hadn't made it out had been incinerated by the heat of the blast. _

_"__This m____i_ssion was highly successful_The committee is extremely pleased." Sandoval turned to his assistant and lowered his voice. "Savage little monster. He probably got off killing those people."_

_494 breathed a whisper__ "__I'm not a monster!" The silence at his outburst gave him courage to keep going. "Are you forgetting that humans created me? I'm just a soldier, following orders.__"__ He was shaking with rage. "I'm just doing your dirty work!" 494's hands flew to his mouth in panic as he realized his mistake. Talking out of line would get him punishment but back talking his senior officer would mean Psy-Ops for sure._

_Sandoval eyed 494 with contempt. __Turning to the soldiers at his side, __his__ words cut straight through 494 like a knife. _

_"__882, 684, 529; s__how 494 how _real_ soldier__s __do __their__ duty. __Teach him a lesson, but leave him breathing. Then throw him in the van and make sure he's still alive when he gets to Psy-Ops.__" _

_The 3 X5s attacked at once, hitting, kicking, punching him from all sides. By the end of the 'lesson' 494 let out a piercing cry of pain. His arms slackened and his body went limp. His last conscious thought was of_

_"__Graaaaaaaaaaaaacie!__" _

X5-494 shot up in bed, covered in cold sweat and shaking uncontrollably. Images of Rachel and Grace filled his dreams nightly, torturing him with their sweet smiles and innocence.

He was a killer. An assassin. The best at what he did. But he hated it. He hated himself. Hated what he was forced to do. Hated the hopelessness of his existence. Was there anything else out there? He'd tasted life beyond Manticore's walls. He wanted more. Was he really contemplating…

...escape?

**TBC**


	10. Contemplations

**- Chapter 9 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

X5-494 shot up in bed, covered in cold sweat and shaking uncontrollably. Images of Rachel and Grace filled his dreams nightly, torturing him with their sweet smiles and innocence.

He was a killer. An assassin. The best at what he did. But he hated it. He hated himself. Hated what he was forced to do. Hated the hopelessness of his existence. Was there anything else out there? He'd tasted life beyond Manticore's walls. He wanted more. Was he really contemplating…

...escape?

* * *

**Contemplations**

* * *

_2018, Post-Pulse Seattle, Washington - Long Term Mission From Manticore_

X5-714 and X5-664 sat at the table and studied the men entering the room. They had been sent in undercover by Manticore under orders from Directors Renfro and Lydecker. It was strange; their mission parameters differed. 714 had been told to listen carefully to what was being discussed at the meeting, while 664 was told to study the people and later, follow an NSA agent home to continue spying on him. They'd been briefed separately which was also uncommon for two people on a mission together. They'd discussed it earlier.

_"664, why did Lydecker give me different instructions from yours?"_

_"It's weird. I got the feeling that Renfro's interest in this NSA Agent, Ames White, goes beyond Manticore. There's something really strange about this mission."_

_714 closed her eyes tightly as sadness overcame her. "I wish 494 were with us."_

_"Me too. He'd know what to do...he'd figure this out in nanoseconds." 664 dropped his head warily and reached out to rub 714's back soothingly. "He'll be ok, I know he will."_

_714 sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "What if he isn't? He's been gone so long. What if being on the outside changed him?"_

_664 sighed and pulled her close. "We won't know until he gets back. But he's 494. He'll be ok. He always is."_

Returning their attention to their mission, the two took note of everything and everyone at that meeting. Agency issues had been discussed, new plans for an additional building were in the works and as they were heatedly debating salaries and project details, hands flailing and mouths sputtering, Ames White slipped out the door.

664 rose and left the room unnoticed. He followed silently after Agent White, down a path of cobblestone and weeds, through narrow, twisting alleys that stunk of stale urine and smoke. White finally ducked into an old building next to a waste dump. 664 pressed his ear against the wall and heard a snatch of conversation.

_"The Ones we are looking for, they're transgenics. It's the only possible answer! Otto, get Stephan on the phone. We need to change the plan. Someone's going to infiltrate Manticore and get samples of all the transgenics' blood. We need to determine the Salvation and the Champion. Deliverance must never come!"_

Damn, these cult goons were whacked. Completely loony. Barking mad. How the hell could they determine salvation and the champion from someone's blood? Salvation and Deliverance were biblical terms. How were they connected to blood? 664 would never understand humans. Humans, enhanced-cult freak-maniac humans, whichever. Humans were a mystery.

_"My father said he'd hidden Salvation where no one would find her. I never thought he meant it was an actual person. Well, animal. Never mind. He coded Salvation into the DNA. One of these transgenics is this Salvation and we have to find her and crush her. She must NEVER be allowed to join the Champion for Deliverance would inevitably follow. Deliverance would destroy us!" Ames White babbled almost incoherently, he was so obsessed with finding this threat._

664 hurried back to the motel to find 714 writing her report for the day. He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up in surprise.

"Back so soon? she smiled up at him.

"Got quite a bit of information. This Agent, White, he's not who he says he is. I think he's part of some cult. He was screaming on about Champions and Salvation and Deliverance. Like the apocalypse was coming or whatever. I mean it, he was loony tunes! Grade A 'la-la-la' material." His face showed wonder at the memory. White's entire body had to have been jerking, the words had come out shaky and his voice pitch uneven. A frightening sound indeed.

"What do you think his connection is to Renfro?" 714 flashed a confused look at 664.

664 shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? I wouldn't put it past her to be involved in this insane cult shit! She's just crazy enough!"

Quickly changing the subject, 714 asked, "Where is 494 now?" She knew that 664 was aware of the mission details. 494 was in their unit, almost like...a brother, he thought with a wry smile.

"He's here in Seattle." he replied noncommittally.

714 stared, shocked. "He's here in the city? Let's go see him, please! I miss him so much..." her shoulders shook as she began to cry.

664 felt a stab of jealousy. He's always known 714 had a thing for 494, but he'd always hoped he could change her mind. It was now painfully obvious that he hadn't and, if he was honest with himself, probably never would. He stroked her arm and pulled her close.

"We can't. I'm sorry. We can't compromise our position or his," 664 shushed her lightly. "He'll be back soon." he whispered softly as she cried against his chest.

"I hope he's there when we get back to Manticore tomorrow," 714 mumbled into his shirt as she drifted asleep.

* * *

After a thorough debriefing in command headquarters, 664 and 714 made their way to mess hall. They had a quick supper and then headed back to their barracks.

"His stuff's here but the bed's untouched." 714 breathed into 664's shoulder. "Is he back?"

664 shook his head. He didn't want to have to be the one to break the news. 714 would worry herself sick. He closed his eyes tightly and pulled her into a hug. Gently, he lowered her onto the bed and kneeled to face her. Gripping her hands tightly in his, 664 stared into her eyes.

"494 is here but he won't be back in our barracks for a while." She looked at him in confusion. "494's in Psy-Ops. His mission went sideways. I didn't get many details. I'm sorry."

* * *

X5-664 eyed the soldier before him. 494 was back. But he wasn't the same. Gone was the spark of life, the air of fun, the glint of mischief in his CO's eyes. 494 walked around like an empty shell. And as a result, 714 was detached, worried and unreachable. 664 had lost the two most important people in his lonely life. Is there anything else out there? he thought bitterly. The whole world can't be like this.

* * *

494 signaled to 664 and 714 to fall behind, they needed to talk. 494 pulled them into a deserted classroom.

"What is it, 494?" 664 asked in a low voice.

"Do you trust me?" The question surprised the two transgenics.

"Of course we trust you!" they answered in unison.

"Do you _really_ trust me? Trust me with your lives? You wouldn't question what I tell you, you'd accept it as the truth?" 494 looked from one to the other, his face serious and his eyes wild.

"You know I do!" 714 didn't hesitate.

664 nodded. "Of course."

"I'm going to escape. I want you to come with me."

**TBC**


	11. Reemergence

**- Chapter 10 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Do you _really_ trust me? Trust me with your lives? You wouldn't question what I tell you, you'd accept it as the truth?" 494 looked from one to the other, his face serious and his eyes wild.

"You know I do!" 714 didn't hesitate.

664 nodded. "Of course."

"I'm going to escape. I want you to come with me."

* * *

**Reemergence**

**A/N: Thanks to izabelevans (Babe, I love you!) & Natacup82 for suggestions and being awseome sounding boards when I needed them!**

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse Seattle, Washington - Present Day_

Max slipped into the penthouse undetected. She'd spent the night up on the Space Needle and the entire day hanging out with Kendra. Facing Logan again after her outburst the day before was not something she looked forward to. And so she'd dragged the time out as long as she could, avoiding him. 

If she admit it to herself, she had been hiding from herself more than from Logan. Max had long ago managed to bury most of the painful memories deep inside. They resurfaced at night, when she slept and was at her most vulnerable. It was at times like those that she had to face the skeletons in her closet. But during the day she had some control over her memories, keeping them behind the thick shield she had erected in her mind. But Logan had pierced her armor and left her open for attack.

Quickly shedding her clothes, she climbed beneath the cool sheets. She turned to lie on her side, one arm under her pillow, the other under her cheek. Settling in as comfortably as possible, Max offered a silent plea for restful sleep and closed her eyes. She drifted slowly from consciousness.

_It was her ninth birthday. That's what Zack had told her. She was nine years old today. Max never understood why people made such a fuss about birthdays. Nothing had changed or was any different. And how was she to know that outside of Manticore's walls a birthday commemorated a special date in history, the emergence of a new soul into the world, on the most part loved, cherished and adored by caring parents? She'd never known life like that._

_They were out in the woods. A day just like any other, though Max received a few hugs more than usual from her siblings. She felt special. And the smile never left her face from the moment she woke until they found the balloon._

_They'd been on a training mission near Manticore. Max had spotted something red high up in a tree and motioned to the others. Zack climbed the tree to retrieve the object. It had been a red balloon and the words 'Happy Birthday' were written on it. Zack held it out to Max and she took it, holding it almost reverently. Ben reached over to hug her._

_"The Blue Lady heard me, Maxie. See? Now you do have something nice for your birthday."_

_She smiled sweetly at Ben and was about to thank him when a guard stepped up and yelled at them to let it go._

_Max didn't want to let it go. She'd never seen anything like it, and Zack had given it to her. Her brothers and sisters had crowded around her ooh-ing and ah-ing. Zack resented the intrusion of the harsh words of the guard. He kicked the man to the ground. Max, still holding the balloon, looked over and saw Lydecker watching them with a stern gaze. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed as she released the balloon slowly and watched as it floated up into the air._

Max rolled onto her back. The memory that was running like a film in her head shifted to reveal a new, frightening and traumatizing scene.

_Max watched in horror as they dragged Niah away._

_They were training in the courtyard. Zane and Krit were sparring, Jondy and Ben were practicing hand-to-hand and Syl, Max, Niah, Ash and Zack were in the tank. Everyone else was on the course doing laps or in the gym. _

_Ash couldn't hold his breath and was struggling with the restraints that held him to the bottom of the pool._ _Niah had known that Ash was scared of the tank, they all knew. Every time he was forced to hold his breath underwater, he hyperventilated. And Niah had come prepared to fight for him today. Her brother, her best friend, was suffering and she wouldn't stand for it any longer. Niah reached into her pocket and pulled out a file. She sawed through Ash's restraints and he rose to the surface, gasping for air. Lydecker glared down at her and nodded to the guards, who reached out and dragged her from the water. Lydecker handed over command to Trainers Hastings and Vargas._

_The entire unit was ordered to follow the two trainers. The guards tied Niah to a tree and prodded the rest of the unit forward._ _Hastings barked, "Repeat after me: Soldiers do not question their superiors. Say it!" The frightened children repeated after him in unison. Hastings smiled evilly and motioned to the guards. They were given wooden clubs to beat their unit mate with. Hastings held Zack back forcefully, so close that Zack could almost touch Niah, but not close enough._

_"Now show 714 what happens when soldiers disobey. Hit her." The group stilled and stared in horror. Hastings motioned to the guards again who butted a few of the children in the stomach with their rifles. Resignedly, the children raised their clubs._

_Scared and cowed by their trainers, they reluctantly began to beat their sister. With every blow they struck their hearts cracked and broke. Niah's whimpers were interspersed with jolts of electricity from the guards' tazers. _

_Unable to watch any more of of the abuse, Zack wrenched free from Hastings' grip and whirled to face him._

_Zack raised his club, his face suffused with pain, anger and hate. Supreme force rippled his muscles and he lowered the club in fury, the loud 'crack' reverberating in the quiet forest. Hastings went down. The guards seized Zack and kicked him relentlessly, blows raining on his face, head, shoulders and stomach._

_Vargas shook with anger and fear. He bent over Hastings' still form, and with an unsteady hand he gingerly reached out to touch the gash on the other man's head. He then felt for a pulse, finding none. Wiping the blood from his fingers on the front of his shirt, he leered at the rest of the unit. "You will NEVER question a superior. You will NEVER attack a superior. Or you will suffer 599's fate." _

_Vargas roughly pulled a bleeding Zack to his feet. The guards took hold of him and made him face Niah. Vargas then ordered the children to pull back from 714. And then the real torture began. The whimpers became moans, the moans became sobs and finally Niah screamed in terror and pain..._

Max shot up in bed, screaming hysterically at the top of her lungs, her small frame shaking with terror.

"Niaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The door flew open to reveal a frightened Logan and wary Asha both in their robes holding guns. Logan took in Max's state and saw she was still deeply caught up in a terrible nightmare. He lowered his weapon and went to kneel beside the bed. He tried to calm her but it had no effect. Asha leaned over and reached to push some hair behind Max's ear when a hand shot out and encircled Asha's throat, crushing her windpipe.

Asha struggled for breath, clawing at Max's hands as Logan fought to pry her fingers open. Max easily shook him off and forcibly threw Asha across the room. Asha's head connected with the wall and she slumped unconscious. Logan slapped Max hard on the face. She snapped out of her dream and looked around in alarm. She was perspiring profusely and her undergarments were soaked with sweat and tears.

Logan put his arm around Max gently and pulled her close. She stiffened momentarily but let him hold her. She was too tired to listen to her inner voice, cautioning her to keep a distance. They sat that way for a while, Logan whispering soothing words to calm her.

When Asha came to it was to see Logan's arm around an almost naked Max, his lips pressed against her hair. And a flash of blinding jealousy and rage tore through her. She climbed to her feet and walked up to Max, shaking herself slightly. It wouldn't do to think such thoughts. After all, Max was hurting and needed comfort. Raising her hands to her throat, Asha couldn't help but feel a stab of fear. Max's iron grip could have easily killed her. _What did they do to these kids?_ she wondered as she tried to focus on the crying girl. _What could be so terrifying to make Max to react like that?_

Finally, Max leaned back against the headboard and took a deep breath, running her hands through her hair shakily.

"Asha," she said, her voice full of regret, "I'm sorry."

Asha shook her head and waved a hand at Max, as if dismissing the incident. She didn't trust herself to speak without saying something she might regret later.

"Max," Logan's voice was soft. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She didn't. But now was as good a time as any to tell him more of the horrors of her childhood home.

"I was dreaming about one of my siblings - Niah." She squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the picture of her sweet, beautiful sister, bound, beaten and defiled.

"Back in Manticore they used to test us to see how long we could last in certain situations. One of these tests was 'The Tank'. We were chained down in a pool and made to hold our breath for 4 minutes. Whoever couldn't take it was sent to the pit for three days without food or water. If it happened too often, you were considered flawed and were left to die. It had happened twice before in other units.

"Ash was scared and he couldn't hold out. He was fighting for breath long before they planned to release us."

Logan and Asha shuddered. _What a horrible way to treat children,_ he thought. When Logan had heard about the torture he'd never imagined things like this. What kind of sick bastards would hurt _children?_

Max continued. "Niah was the one who set him free. She cut through his chain and pushed him to the surface. And she was..." Max choked on her next words, "punished for it."

She inhaled raggedly and let out a long breath before continuing. "Trainer Vargas ordered the soldiers to tie Niah to a tree and we were all forced to beat her. They held Zack just out of reach, mere inches from her, all the while heckling and taunting him. Zack and Niah did most everything together. They were the same age, and shared the same interests. He was scared and disgusted to see how they were hurting her. And her frightened eyes pleaded with him to do something.

"Finally, Zack couldn't take it anymore and he broke free and killed Hastings."

_"_But the guards were too much for him to handle on his own and they overpowered him. None of us was brave enough to step up and help him. By the time they were done, Zack was barely conscious. They restrained him and..." A fresh stream of tears escaped her and Max's body shook with sobs.

"They forced us to watch. They took turns raping my sister. Vargas went first. I can still hear Niah's screams. She was always the strong one, and to hear her pain was the hardest thing we'd ever endured. Niah never cried. She always got up and kept fighting. But not this time. She was twelve years old, Logan. Twelve! When we looked away they forced our heads forward so we wouldn't miss the show. And when it was all done, they knocked Zack out and dragged him away.

"The next time we saw them, Niah had been transferred to another unit and Zack was...distant. He never mentioned Niah again, and neither did we. It was as if she no longer existed. And to Zack, she didn't."

"Were punishments like this common at Manticore?" Logan asked sadly. He was shocked to the core.

The fire and ice in Max's eyes confirmed his worst suspicions even before the words came out of her mouth. "Common enough."

Max suddenly realized she was pretty much in her underwear, pressed up against Logan on one side with Asha hovering over her like a frightened child.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Max brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "But I'm fine now. You can go back to sleep."

Logan nodded and rose from the bed. Asha too stood up and quickly left the room, relieved that she no longer had to be around Max. The girl scared her. She would have to have a talk with Logan. There was no way she would stay under the same roof with someone who could kill them with her bare hands should the whim come over her. Asha would give Logan an ultimatum. And she was positive of the outcome.

Logan followed Asha out the door closed it softly behind him.

Max flipped onto her stomach and closed her eyes. Her nerves were frayed and her mind was on overdrive. Hot tears began to fall softly onto the pillow. Max traced circles on the sheets as her thoughts ran wildly through her mind. Sleep would not come again tonight.

**TBC**


	12. Just Another DayOr Not?

**- Chapter 11 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

Max flipped onto her stomach and closed her eyes. Her nerves were frayed and her mind was on overdrive. Hot tears began to fall softly onto the pillow. Max traced circles on the sheets as her thoughts ran wildly through her mind. Sleep would not come again tonight.

* * *

**Just Another Day...Or Not?**

**A/N: The warmest 'Thank You!' to Candyabble for one of the greatest gifts you can give an author. And you know what I'm talking about, hon! **

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse Seattle, Washington - Present Day_

Max stopped short. She heard a heated conversation coming from the kitchen. Best not to enter before hearing what was being said. The cautionary inner voice told her to tread carefully.

Asha was arguing with Logan.

"I refuse to stay in the same house with her, Logan! She's an animal! She could have killed me last night! Don't you even care about that?"

"Of course I do, Asha! I'm not unfeeling! But Max is important. I can't do this without her. Bringing Manticore down is so much more important now that I know just how terrible things were. It's not just personal to _me_ anymore, Asha. It's something I want to do for Max, with Max."

"Oh, so you _are_ choosing her over me! I can't believe this! I thought you loved me, Logan."

"What are you talking about! Of course I love you! I even asked you to marry me a few days ago, and what did you tell me? _You weren't ready._"

"Yeah, and it has everything to do with Max! I've seen the way you look at her. Look, I'm leaving. Think about this, about what you'll be losing, Logan. 'Cuz once I'm gone, I'm not coming back."

Asha stormed out of the kitchen seconds after Max pressed herself flat against the wall. It wouldn't do to be caught listening in on private discussions. She couldn't help but feel pleased. Max couldn't stand Asha. And Logan was proving to be better than she'd hoped. Having an ally was a rare and precious commodity and now that she'd found that in Logan, Max intended to make good use of him.

Max entered the kitchen after she heard the front door slam.

She smiled at Logan. "'Morning!" she said cheerfully.

Logan plastered a fake smile on his face and replied "Good morning, Max. Want some breakfast?" He pointed toward a pile of pancakes and maple syrup on the table.

"Wow, pancakes? What's the occasion?" she asked happily. _Pancakes! God, it's been ages..._ She sat down at the table and dug in with relish.

"Do I need a special occasion to make breakfast? I just thought you could use cheering up this morning. So..." Logan smiled sheepishly, a genuine smile that lit up his pleasant, intellectual face.

Max grinned, mouth full of blueberry pancakes. "Where on earth did you find blueberries! They're practically impossible to come by! God, I love blueberries!"

"I have my sources." Logan grinned back. He reached for a newspaper and settled down at the table with a cup of coffee. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Nothing special. I need more Tryptophan, but other than that, I'm cool. Mind if I lounge around?"

"Tryptophan?" Logan was confused. He looked at Max blankly.

"A dietary supplement. Helps with the seizures." Max spoke between mouthfuls. "I generally get it down on South Market, but lately its been harder and harder to find. I have to try my contact again today."

"Maybe I can help you out there. I've got friends at the hospital. I'll make a few calls." Logan didn't look up from his paper. Anyone observing them would see a normal household and two people enjoying Sunday breakfast. Max studied Logan over the paper and noted he had a kind face. Gentle, even. He wasn't how she pictured a freedom fighter.

"Logan? When did you start with the Eyes Only gig?" Max wiped her mouth with a napkin and downed a glass of milk.

He looked up finally and looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, it started after Valerie and I got divorced."

"You were married?" she asked incredulously. He didn't look old enough to have been married and divorced. "You so don't look the type. More like a...lone warrior or something."

"Valerie was...an alcoholic." Logan closed his eyes in remembrance of his disastrous marriage. _Thank god we didn't have any kids._ "The relationship was rocky pretty much from the start. But she was from a good family and my father...if you knew my parents you would understand why it was important for me to stay with her. When I finally broke away, they disowned me."

Max waved a hand around as she replied "Looks like you done good for yourself."

"Trust fund." Logan grinned cheekily. "It helps."

"I'm sure it does." Max mocked him. "Spoiled rich boy gone rebel. I like it."

They laughed together as they cleared the dishes and cleaned up.

Logan turned to Max. "Since you're not doing anything today maybe you can help me out."

"Whadaya need?" Max was leaning against the counter, drinking juice from a container, watching Logan out of the corner of her eye. He motioned to her to follow. She walked after him into his office, the juice container never leaving her mouth.

Logan sat down at his computer and opened some files on-screen. "Diego Santos. Guatemalan Mafia honcho. He's been smuggling illegal substances into the states through the Seattle shipping yard. In particular, a drug called Galyphenamine. I've got intel from a reliable source that a shipment is due around lunchtime today."

"What does it do?"

"Induces a paralysis-like effect. It's a new drug, used in complicated medical procedures where it's imperative that the patient be stationary during surgery. The Guatemalan Mafia has been stealing it and selling to the highest bidders. My man on the inside says that Vividyne Labs is one of the bidders. They want it for use on test subjects."

Max looked at Logan in confusion. "What's Vividyne Labs?"

Logan looked pointedly at Max and replied softly. "A front for Manticore."

"What do I need to do?" Max's voice was determined. She would do anything if it would help cripple Manticore.

* * *

Max listened carefully to the instructions and directions to the meet. She left the room without a word and went into her bedroom. Changing into 'kick-ass' gear, she debated whether or not to take a gun. She hated them but she knew that sometimes a gun could mean the difference between life and death. And in a situation where she had to choose between the two she undoubtedly preferred to live. She opened the drawer of her nightstand and withdrew her .45 and pocketed an extra clip.

Snapping her holsters in place around her waist and right ankle, Max sheathed knives, a couple grenades and her gun in their respective compartments. Lowering her vest and pant leg to cover the evidence she quickly left the room.

She popped into Logan's office before leaving. "Okay, we set?"

"I'll be on comms." He handed her an earpiece which she carefully inserted. She then attached the miniscule mic he gave her to her collar. It was as close to transparent as they came and almost unnoticeable.

"Where do you get this stuff? Its better than any of the equipment I've even been able to get hold of." She threw an appreciative glance Logan's way.

"Like I said, I have my sources." he said slyly with a wink. "Top of the line, advanced military. You like it?"

"Oooh, yeah. And the big man's secretive! Big Bad Logan." Tapping his mic lightly she grinned at him. "Hear you loud and clear."

"Good. Remember, you have to get that package to this address." Logan slipped her a piece of paper. She scanned it quickly, committing it to memory.

"Got it. I'm heading out. Any last minute info?"

He shook his head. "We really should wait, Max. We don't have enough intel..." she cocked her head and raised an eyebrow and he sighed in defeat. "Be careful."

"Always." she shot back with a grin. And in an instant she was gone.

* * *

Logan looked after her thoughtfully. Max was an enigma, a mystery. One he planned to solve.

He leaned forward and went to work. "Okay, Max. Let me know when you're in position."

"Copy that." Logan smiled at her response.

"You gonna use that military jargon on every mission?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm a soldier, _Mr. Cale._" she snorted in reply. "Part of my training. If you prefer endearments, go find that girlfriend of yours. I'm sure she'd be happy to talk dirty to you."

"Aw, c'mon Max! Can't we at least try having...what would you call it? Comms sex?" he flirted playfully. Asha be damned.

"You men are all the same! But if you're desperate I could always give you Kendra's number." Max giggled helplessly at the thought. Kendra would totally buy it, she knew without a doubt. Her former roommate was a sex-crazed nymphomaniac.

"No thanks! Besides, you know I love Asha." Logan's voice crackled over the radio.

"Hey, you brought it up buddy! Not me." Silence. "Okay. I'm at the pier. Who exactly am I looking for anyway? Yeah, yeah, that Santos guy. But how will I recognize him?"

"All I know is that he should be arriving on the _Santa Maria II._" Logan sighed. He wished he had better intel, but Max had insisted on leaving right away to make it in time for the exchange.

"Right. So I look for a slime ball meeting with a sleaze?" Max sniggered. "Got it. Going radio silent, over."

"Copy that." Logan smiled at his own response. This undercover stuff was addictive. He'd done numerous hacks and broadcasts and met with any number of unsavory characters as Eyes Only. And he'd gone on missions and worked with the S1W, but none of them talked the talk quite like Max.

A sharp 'clank' roused him from his thoughts. "Max? Max, what's happening?"

"Shit!" came the garbled reply. The radio was crackling and noise came in short bursts. It sounded like gunfire. "It was a set-up!" More static, more quick bursts of sound. And then, "Oh god, no! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Max! What the hell is going on!" Logan was frantic. Max's shrill screams pierced him like a knife. "Max, are you okay?"

"Find...brothers..Zack..." The radio was sputtering but Logan could hear the sound of blows, grunts and gasps of pain. "...them...Mant-" Then the air hissed from her lungs and the rest of her words fell flat.

The radio spit and fizzled and Logan lost all communication with Max.

**TBC**


	13. Just Another DayYeah Right!

**- Chapter 12 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Max! What the hell is going on!" Logan was frantic. Max's shrill screams pierced him like a knife. "Max, are you okay?"

"Find...brothers..Zack..." The radio was sputtering but Logan could hear the sound of blows, grunts and gasps of pain. "...them...Mant-" Then the air hissed from her lungs and the rest of her words fell flat.

The radio spit and fizzled and Logan lost all communication with Max.

* * *

**Just Another Day...Yeah Right!**

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse Seattle, Washington - Present Day_

_Minutes earlier..._

Max entered the shipyard unhindered. She'd plied the guard dogs with some raw steak she stole on the way. It never hurt to be prepared and her foresight had proven helpful. The dogs were chewing away happily and she was inside.

She heard Logan through the earpiece. "Okay, Max. Let me know when you're in position."

"Copy that." she replied, eyes sweeping the area.

"You gonna use that military jargon on every mission?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm a soldier, _Mr. Cale._" she snorted in reply. "Part of my training. If you prefer endearments, go find that girlfriend of yours. I'm sure she'd be happy to talk dirty to you."

"Aw, c'mon Max! Can't we at least try having...what would you call it? Comms sex?" Was he flirting with her? He was flirting with her!

"You men are all the same! But if you're desperate I could always give you Kendra's number." Max giggled helplessly. Focus, soldier, no time for games.

"No thanks! Besides, you know I love Asha." Logan's voice crackled over the radio.

"Hey, you brought it up buddy! Not me."

Max fell silent as she ventured forward. Crouching low, she crept between semi-built boats and an odd assortment of wood and metal scraps. The shipyard looked like more of a junkyard and Max wondered if she would be able to find her way out of the maze of debris.

"Okay. I'm at the pier. Who exactly am I looking for anyway? Yeah, yeah, that Santos guy. But how will I recognize him?"

"All I know is that he should be arriving on the _Santa Maria II._"

"Right. So I look for a slime ball meeting with a sleaze?" Max sniggered. "Got it. Going radio silent, over."

"Copy that."

She came up behind a fishing boat and peeked over the top. A catamaran was pulling into the bay and two unidentifiable men were reeling her in. Max used her enhanced vision to zoom in on the two figures. They were dark skinned, possibly of Mexican or Asian background. She made another visual sweep of the area, turning to check out every possible vantage point, looking for signs of enemy snipers or backup. She saw none. Either they were very, very good, or just extremely stupid.

Then she saw him. A tastelessly dressed man stepped from the boat and onto the dock. He looked at his gaudy, gold watch and scowled. Obviously Mr. Cheesy-Dresser doesn't like being kept waiting. Max thought with a smile. Agitated people tended to make mistakes. She hoped he would. It would make things easier on her end.

The sound of tires on gravel reached her sensitive ears long before the car actually pulled into the yard. It came to a stop directly in front of the dock, blocking Max's view of the proceedings. Dammit! She would have to find different point of cover that afforded her a clear view.

Max made her way over to another boat and hid in the shadows. She homed in on the man exiting the car. And inhaled sharply. What the hell is Lydecker doing here?

Max lost her balance and fell forward, her holster hitting the side of the boat with a 'clank'. The sound reverberated in the empty shipyard. Shit! she thought. It only occurred to her that she'd spoken aloud when Logan's worried voice carried over the radio.

"Max? Max, what's happening?"

"Shit!" she repeated. Mr. Cheesy-Dresser Santos wasn't carrying any cargo. And Lydecker's hands were devoid of cash. The men turned in her direction, pointing long range rifles. The cocking of several guns from overhead made Max look up in fear. Then they started shooting at her.

She shouted into her mic, "It was a set-up!" Max made a mad dash for the fence and leapt into the air. But before she managed to clear the top, she was hit twice. "Oh god, no! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She fell hard. Climbing to her feet with difficulty and trying not to lean on her wounded leg, It just _had _to be the same leg Asha shot, didn't it, Max tried to run.

"Max! What the hell is going on!" Logan was frantic. Max was screaming shrilly. "Max, are you okay?"

"Find my brothers and sisters. Zack, Krit, Zane, Syl and Jondy." She blurted out, hoping Logan could hear her over the bursts of gunfire.

Suddenly she was attacked from behind. A fist connected with her face and she stumbled but still held her ground. Wounded and in pain, she did her best to fight the them off. But she was no match for X5 soldiers in her condition. She grunted and gasped with pain as she flailed her arms feebly.

She whispered weakly to Logan. "Tell them it's Mant-" A tall soldier kicked her hard in the gut and the air hissed from her lungs and her words fell flat. Max toppled backwards from the force of the blow, knocking her mic free from her collar. One of the soldiers bent over her, extracted a needle from his pocket and injected her with it. Max blacked out.

As the soldier bent to pick her up and carry her to the waiting car, another one spotted and lifted the microphone from the ground, staring at it intently. He flicked the tiny connection switch off and pocketed the device.

**TBC**


	14. Nightmarish Reality

**- Chapter 13 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

Suddenly she was attacked from behind. Wounded and in pain, she did her best to fight the them off. But she was no match for X5 soldiers in her condition. She grunted and gasped with pain as she flailed her arms feebly.

She whispered weakly to Logan. "Tell them it's Mant-" A tall soldier kicked her hard in the gut and the air hissed from her lungs and her words fell flat. Max toppled backwards from the force of the blow, knocking her mic free from her collar. As the soldiers bent to pick her up and carry her to the waiting car, one of them lifted the microphone and stared at it intently. He flicked the tiny connection switch off and pocketed the device.

* * *

**Nightmarish Reality**

* * *

_2020, 30 miles north of Seattle, Washington - Manticore Facility_

_Earlier that morning..._

494 lay on his bunk. The idle chatter of his unit mates was grating on his nerves. He was trying to think, plan, hatch an escape strategy but 714 and 664's incessant bickering was slowly driving him insane.

"Hey pass the potato chips you pig!" 714 jumped on 664 who scrambled away and lifted the bag of chips high above his head to keep them from her reach.

"No! I bought them in canteen, they're mine!" 664 jumped from his place and ran across the room, diving under the bed and lying prostrate, the bag of chips now crushed beneath his stomach.

"With money _you stole from me!_" 714 shrieked back, reaching under the bed to drag 664 by his legs back out into the open where she could attack with relish. She started to tickle him relentlessly, the sound of chips crunching causing both soldiers to laugh.

"You killed them! You killed them!" 664 pulled the bag out from under his belly and stared in disbelief at the flattened bag.

"You did that all by yourself, dumbass!" 714 retorted as she snatched the bag from him, reached inside and grabbed a handful of crumbs, frantically shoving them into her mouth.

With a mouthful of chips she crowed in victory. "I rule!"

"Can't you guys shut up for 10 minutes! My head's gonna explode!" 494 barked at them.

The two soldiers fell silent and stared in shock at their Commanding Officer. He was never snippy with them and they were confused by his behavior. 494 had been strange and distant since he'd returned from Psy-Ops, and even more so since telling them of his plans to escape.

"Look, I'm sorry." 494 smiled apologetically at his unit mates. "I'm just edgy. I didn't sleep much last night."

They waved him off. "No big dealio." 714 flashed him a smile that he returned heartily. 714 was always trying out words they learned in Common Verbal. It was endearing, most of the time.

There was a rap on the door and it swung open to reveal a guard. He motioned to 494 who rose and approached him quickly.

"What is it, McGill?" 494 asked, his voice low. He had a sweet deal going with the guards who exchanged cash for various items 494 was able to procure for them.

"Lydecker wants to see you in his office."

"Any idea what he wants?" 494 asked, forcing an appearance of nonchalance. Inside he was apprehensive. The last time he'd been called to Lydecker's office...he didn't want to remember.

"They're sending you on a retrieval mission. One of the '09 escapees was spotted in Seattle." McGill cocked his head and looked pointedly at 494 who nodded. He reached into his pocket and extracted a small plastic bag.

McGill clapped 494 on the shoulder. "Thanks, 4. I'll stay sharp."

494 grinned. "You do that."

Turning to his unit mates he gave an order. "664, you're in charge while I'm gone. The big guns are sending me on a retrieval op. 714, you're Second." He looked at them sternly but with a playful glint in his eye. "Soldiers, make me proud."

"Yes Sir!" they replied in unison, saluting their Commanding Officer. 494 turned and left.

* * *

494 knocked on Lydecker's door.

The door was opened my Agent Sandoval who motioned him inside.

The room was full. Sandoval, Renfro, Lydecker and even Trainer Vargas. That was strange. Since when do trainers participate in missions? 494 was a bit confused but he kept his mask in place, standing at attention.

"X5-494 reporting as ordered!" He stated sharply.

"At ease, soldier." Lydecker said as he came around his desk to stand before the handsome X5. 494 relaxed his stance.

"We've been informed that one of the '09 escapees, one X5-452, has been spotted by surveillance in Seattle. We're putting together a retrieval team and I'd like you to head the operation." Lydecker smiled at 494 who stood rigid and unmoving.

"Trainer Vargas recommended you for the job, as did Agent Sandoval. You've come a long way 494, and I'm impressed with your progress. I'm giving you the opportunity to choose your own team. Pick the 3 best soldiers to accompany you. Then return to my office."

"Yes Sir!" 494 saluted and waited to be dismissed.

Lydecker waved a hand at his prize soldier. "You can go."

* * *

494 left the room. He stood outside for a moment letting everything sink in. He had been commended for his progress. 494 felt sick to his stomach. He didn't want to be complimented on his performance. He only stomached the idea that his superiors were happy with his work because it meant he was succeeding in fooling them.

He walked purposefully down the halls and went in search of soldiers suited to the task.

He stumbled, physically stumbled, over 511 who lay prone in the middle of the floor outside of mess hall.

"What's the meaning of this, soldier!" he shouted, scaring 511, who sprang to his feet and gave a sloppy salute.

"Nothing, Sir!" was the shaky reply.

"Nothing? Man, it looked like something to me." 494 reached out to pat 511 on the shoulder. "Another prank?"

511's shoulders dropped in relief and he laughed. "Yeah, man. 325 put me up to it. She's the devil incarnate, I swear!"

494 chuckled. "That girl's gonna get you in trouble's what she is!" He looked thoughtfully at 511. "You up for some action, buddy?"

"Hell yeah!" 511 replied without missing a beat. "I'm dying to get out of here! They actually gave homework in Common Verbal. I'm supposed to practice with _714_." He groaned as he mentioned her designation.

494 bellowed a loud, throaty laugh. "Serves you right! Putting you together with the CV Princess!"

494 motioned to 511 to follow him. "So, what's the action?" he asked his CO curiously.

494 glanced sideways at his friend. "Retrieval. One of the damn '09 escapees. We're going to Seattle. But I need another couple guys for the job. Got any ideas?"

"Um, 325? She's damn good at stealth and weaponry."

494 nodded in approval. "Okay. One down, one to go. What about 696? He's a strong fighter and good tracker."

"Sounds like a good bet. So, when do we go?" 511 asked with interest. Short term ops may be just that; short term, but he loved leaving the facility whenever he got the chance.

"We report to Lydecker as soon as I get 325 and 696. Let's go."

* * *

The 4 soldiers filed into Lydecker's office. They saluted their Colonel and stood at attention, waiting for the mission briefing.

"State your designations for the record."

"X5-494, Sir!"

"X5-511, Sir!"

"X5-325, Sir!"

"X5-696, Sir!"

"A smart unit, 494. Well done. At ease soldiers." Lydecker leaned against his desk as he flipped through the file in his hands before facing them again.

"The subject was last seen in Seattle, sector 9, leaving a local bar in the company of an ordinary human female. Surveillance team followed the subject back to a residential area in the same sector. Our tag team planted a tracking device on her person which revealed her location within the building.

"We didn't have to worry about chasing her down. She went up to the penthouse. And has continuously returned to the same place. We've correctly assumed it to be her place of residence. Funnily enough, her roommate happens to be the infamous Eyes Only.

"A team broke in and bugged the apartment. We've gathered some very enlightening information. But the only things pertinent to this operation are as follows: This morning Eyes Only briefed 452 on an operation Manticore has been secretly funding. She plans to steal vital secrets from our Institution. It is your prerogative to subdue and capture 452 and bring her back to Manticore.

"I will be your handler for this mission, as well as a decoy. Is this clear?"

494 stepped forward. "Crystal, Sir!"

"Very good. The meet is set for 1230 hours. You leave in 30 minutes. That should give you plenty of time to scope the area and set up a perimeter. See Agent Sandoval on your way out for outfitting. Dismissed."

* * *

The 4 soldiers were outfitted in the latest, most advanced weaponry and communications equipment. 494 slid the clip into his gun and secured the safety lock. He slipped a second clip into his pocket. The others mirrored his actions.

"We set to go?" he asked, glancing at his fellow soldiers.

"Yes Sir!" they responded, following their CO out of the facility and piling quietly into the car. They drove in silence, watching the scenery fly by. It was always a rush to be outside and they enjoyed every moment, every sight and sound.

The car slowed as it neared the shipyard, finally coming to a halt at the far side of a scrap heap, blocked from view. The vehicle had been camouflaged to look like wreckage. The techs had done a good job, 494 thought to himself idly as he waited for the others to assemble themselves.

A van pulled up behind them and the backup team and snipers jumped out. They took up positions around the yard, setting up a tight security perimeter. There was no way 452 could escape this trap. 494 felt smug and confident. The cat was in the bag, quite literally.

He signaled to his unit to take their positions and called for radio silence. "When you have visual confirmation give me two short bursts of static. After that it's radio silence until I give the command. Acknowledge."

"Affirmative, Sir."

And the waiting game began.

* * *

About an hour later, two short bursts of static echoed in 494's ear. Motioning to 511, he signaled at him to use the telescopic lens. Seconds later 511 confirmed visual. 325 and 696 closed in on the subject, keeping at a safe distance, undetected.

The boat cruised into the bay and was reeled into the dock. A man stepped out looking distressed at not having been met on time. 494 knew it wouldn't be long before...

Lydecker's car slowly came into the yard and came to a stop at the dock. The vehicle must have been blocking the subject's view because 452 changed positions and moved closer. 325 and 696 advanced in time with her. 494 signaled to 511 again and the two of them moved forward from their respective positions. The 4 soldiers held back, waiting for the Colonel's signal.

452 lost her balance and fell, a loud noise disclosing her position to everyone present. Lydecker raised his rifle, the designated signal to attack. 452 looked cornered, eyes darting wildly in all directions. The snipers and backup team shot to subdue but she evaded them. 452 sprinted and blurred toward the chain link fence surrounding the yard. As she leapt into the air, 494 raised his firearm and took aim. Precise and on the mark his bullet lodged itself in her thigh in time with the spit from 325's gun that tore into 452's shoulder.

452 fell to the ground in a heap but managed to rise to her feet. 494 had to give it to the girl, she was nothing if not resilient. She started to run, though it was more of a hobble, he though smugly. 494 gave the signal to surround their quarry. 325 slammed her fist into 452's face. The girl faltered, but miraculously kept upright. It was 696's kick to the gut that sent 452 sprawling. She flailed her arms in a vain attempt to ward off the strong soldiers. She was no match for them.

511 withdrew a syringe from his vest pocket and quickly injected the contents into 452's neck. The girl went limp. 511 hefted her up in his arms and they started walking towards the car. 494 looked down at the spot where 452 had lain seconds before. Something round and barely visible caught his eye. He bent to retrieve it. Looking at it intently he observed that it was a microphone. 494 quickly flicked the device off and pocketed it.

**TBC**


	15. Heated Developments

**- Chapter 14 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

511 withdrew a syringe from his vest pocket and quickly injected the contents into 452's neck. The girl went limp. 511 hefted her up in his arms and they started walking towards the car. 494 looked down at the spot where 452 had lain seconds before. Something round and barely visible caught his eye. He bent to retrieve it. Looking at it intently he observed that it was a microphone. 494 quickly flicked the device off and pocketed it.

* * *

**Heated Developments**

**A/N: A huge thanks to Chan for her assistance!**

* * *

_2020, Manticore Mission to Assist US Combatants - West Africa_

494 was entrenched in mud. And like any feline, he itched to lick himself clean of the filth he'd been mired in for the past 3 days. 

He couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. If he'd only known what the mission entailed...he might have feigned disability or exhaustion.

It was an extraction op. On his return to Manticore after capturing the rogue X5-452, Lydecker had pulled him aside.

_Colonel Donald Lydecker clapped him on the back and grinned. "494, let me commend you on an operation well executed. I'm proud of you, son." _

_494 swallowed the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. Another compliment from the brass. He hated that he was helping them, giving them reason to be pleased._

_Deck leaned against the doorjamb giving 494 a once-over. "We're sending a unit tomorrow to West Africa. An army battalion has been taken captive and are behind enemy lines. We need an extraction team and I want my best soldiers on this. I'd like you to head the team."_

494's head was pounding. The events of the past few days had sent him into a funk. The lack of sleep, the constant fighting, the stifling heat of the jungle and...the heady scent of pheromones!

His head whipped up and he glanced at his fellow soldiers. Who was stupid enough to agree to a mission knowing she was so close to a heat cycle? His eyes settled on 714's flushed face and sweat soaked body. He inhaled sharply and immediately felt his pants tighten painfully over his increasingly oversensitive lower region. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the looks the other transgenics were sending her way.

494 pulled himself up from the ground, his entire body covered in hot, wet mud. He watched the others do the same.

494 stepped in front of 714 and acted as a shield, hiding her from view. 714 was his friend, his unit mate, and he was her CO. He had to keep her from making a mistake she'd regret. It wasn't like he had much choice. Back at Manticore she'd be locked away in isolation to wait this bitch out. But here, surrounded by a squad of primarily male X5s, she didn't stand a chance without him.

Speaking softly, he circled her, eyes wary of the advancing, horny, sex-crazed X5 males. "Stay back, 714. I've got you covered."

He had the shock of his life when a jolt of pleasure shot through him as 714 pressed up against his back. She reached around him and began unbuttoning his shirt. In her haste, she popped the buttons, pulling the material from his body. He opened his mouth to protest when a wave of pheromones hit his nose and he inhaled. That's when 494 lost his focus and gave in to temptation. His nerve endings were on fire and he knew that if he didn't fight for her now he would lose. And losing was something 494 _did not do._

494 continued to eye the other transgenics who seemed hell-bent on taking 714 for their own.

"Stand down, all of you. She's mine." he growled as one man reached out to grab at 714's sleeve. 494 struck out, catching the other man with a hard kick to the gut. He fell to the ground, grunting. Recognizing his superior rank, the other soldiers warily backed off. All except for one.

664 boldly took another step forward. "I have just as much right to claim her as you, 494. Maybe even more." His eyes glinted dangerously as he openly challenged his CO.

494 growled deeper than before, the sound rumbling throatily. "We all know you're pining for her, 664. But she doesn't seem to want you. She wants _me._" 494 grinned and 664's face contorted in rage. He leapt at 494 and they stumbled almost drunkenly.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you have her!" 664 roared as he grabbed hold of 494's throat and started to squeeze. 494 was disgusted with himself. He'd let his cockiness cloud his mind and had given 664 an opening for attack.

Struggling for air, 494 pulled back as far as he could and then rammed his forehead into 664. The head butt was brutal and 664 loosened his grip, reaching for his head with his hands. It was all the opportunity 494 needed.

494 spun and swept 664's feet out from under him, sending him sprawling face down onto the slick, mud-covered jungle floor. 494 straddled 664 from behind and held him down. 664 feigned acquiescence. When his body went limp, 494 moved to get up. 664 flipped over, knocking 494 onto his back and then he lunged, wrapping himself around his CO.

The two soldiers were tangled in a body lock. Their limbs tightly wound around each other, gripping and squeezing as each man fought for dominance. 664 was at a disadvantage. He was fully clothed and it gave 494 something to grip as they fought. 494's chest was slick with mud and 664's fingers slipped repeatedly.

664 fought valiantly. He matched 494 kick for kick, punch for punch. But whereas he was putting all his energy into the fight, and was beginning to tire, 494 hadn't broken a sweat and his breathing was as calm as ever.

494 struck his opponent's neck, trying to keep him down without killing him. Through the haze of pheromones and the heavy testosterone-laden air, 494 knew he didn't want to kill his friend; he only meant to disable the opposition.

The action winded 664 and 494 blurred to the nearest tree, scaling it effortlessly. He grabbed hold of a thick vine, tugging to test it's strength before swinging with all his might toward the slightly distracted 664. 494's feet impacted with 664's stomach and the man went sailing into the bushes where he promptly lost consciousness.

494 looked down at his mud encrusted body and cursed loudly. "Anyone else care to challenge me or can I get back to business?" he glared at the other transgenics, daring them to push their luck. When they kept silent, 494 sauntered over to 714 who immediately rubbed up against him again.

He backed her into the brush. The mission would have to wait. There were more urgent matters to deal with at the moment.

* * *

664 eased into consciousness in time to see 494 step from the brush, zipping his pants, a wide, self-satisfied smile gracing his face. 714 crept shyly behind him, standing close to him. 664 growled to himself, every nerve ending alive and pulsing with the force of his jealousy and anger. The look of rapture and contentment on her face made him see red.

From his position he could hear 494's words clearly.

"We need to talk, 714," 494 turned to face the girl whose transformation was complete. An hour before she'd been writhing, wild, primal. And now she stood before him meek and shy, clingy almost.

494 took her by the hand and led her off to the side, down a slope to a small, clear stream, away from prying eyes and sharp ears. Little did he know that every word he spoke was weaving a web of betrayal that would ensnare him tightly within.

He bent down to clean himself up with water from the stream, motioning to her to do the same.

"Back there, 714, that was intense. But I don't want you to misunderstand me, soldier. I was acting in the capacity of your Commanding Officer. As the highest ranking officer of this unit, I did what I could to protect you. I'm sorry it got out of hand. I couldn't control myself any more than you could." He looked sideways at her, his gaze intent yet soft, hoping his words weren't too harsh or hurtful. 714 was a good friend and a fine soldier. He didn't want this to complicate their relationship.

714 stared back at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "So that's it? I was just another fuck to you?" she whispered angrily, splashing water on herself, rubbing rigorously at her mud-covered body. Her anger was apparent in every move she made.

494 shook off his feeling of unease and regret. The last thing he'd wanted was for this to happen. Goddamn pheromones! Fucking Manticore for making them freakish like that.

"Well, yeah. And a damn good one, too." he smiled wryly. "But I'll say this once, and only once. I can't get involved with one of my own soldiers. You'd be transferred from our unit, 714. Is that what you want?" He had to stay unbiased, detached. 494 wouldn't be able to protect them properly otherwise.

714 raised her head once more to stare up at him from eyes swollen with tears. "You fought for me, Sir. I know you care. You're just trying to protect me."

494 shook his head warily. He was walking a fine line. So this was what the guys had meant by the 'awkward morning after talk'. Goddamn.

"Yes, I fought for you. _Because I knew I would win._" He looked away at the hurt that flashed in her eyes. "Look, 714," she tried to stop him by pressing her fingers to his lips but he forcibly pulled her arms down to her sides. He spoke softly, trying to let her down as gently as he could. "I _do_ care and I _am_ protecting you. But I don't want you like that. Maybe that sounds mean but I'm not gonna lie to you. You're my friend, nothing more."

Watching her face contort with pain before the blank mask he knew so well slammed down over her features, 494 began to understand Manticore's segregation of female X5s in heat. The emotional overload wasn't something he'd been taught to deal with. And he felt like shit. After they got out of the jungle he knew things would never be the same again.

714 raised her hand suddenly and slapped her CO across the face and spit in his eye, hissing all the while. "You're no better than the trainers and the guards! Take what you want and fuck the consequences. _I hate you! _And I don't care if I never see you again!" She rose swiftly and hiked back up the incline.

494 stared at her retreating from. He was at a loss. He had no idea what she meant by that comparison. He shrugged tiredly and went to rejoin the rest of his unit. They were already over an hour behind schedule, due to the complications of a heat-induced feverish coupling on the jungle floor. They had better make good time or his ass would be grass.

* * *

664 had seen and heard the entire exchange. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he thought to himself. _Just you wait, 494. You think you can use her like that and get away with it? You've got another think coming..._

**TBC**


	16. Betrayal

**- Chapter 15 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

494 stared at her retreating from. He was at a loss. He had no idea what she meant by that comparison. He shrugged tiredly and went to rejoin the rest of his unit. They were already over an hour behind schedule, due to the complications of a heat-induced feverish coupling on the jungle floor. They had better make good time or his ass would be grass.

* * *

664 had seen and heard the entire exchange. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, he thought to himself. _Just you wait, 494. You think you can use her like that and get away with it? You've got another think coming..._

* * *

**Betrayal**

* * *

_2020, Manticore Mission to Assist US Combatants - West Africa_

They crept stealthily through the dense jungle. The heat, humidity and tension radiating off his unit mates was enough to drive 494 insane. They hadn't exchanged a single word since the uncomfortable heat encounter earlier that morning. 

494 could feel the hard eyes of his fellow soldiers boring into the back of his skull. 714 in particular, was trying to avoid him something fierce, which was becoming increasingly frustrating as she was his Second on this mission. He couldn't make this work without her cooperation.

They were nearing the enemy camp. It was roughly 3 klicks ahead; the only available and undetectable route through a stretch of bug-infested, rancid swampland. 494 reached up and scratched his head vigorously, noticing many of the others doing the same.

"Seam-squirrels, sir! We're covered in them!" One soldier whined as he scraped at his scalp and over his arms. Lice. It was every soldier's deep-rooted dread to have lice on a mission. Keeping quiet and still was virtually impossible when overcome with the urge to scratch.

"Kerosene would kill them," another muttered only to be smacked on the shoulder by a third soldier.

"And if they shoot at us, you go up in flames, dumbass. Use your head!"

714 stood tall and addressed the two bickering soldiers. "Bearing in mind that we _have_ no kerosene, your argument is pointless. Can we concentrate on the objective?" They lowered their heads, chastised.

714 glanced at 494. "Sir?"

494 cleared his throat, knelt on one knee and spread a map out in front of him. "Okay. I suggest a 180-out ambush at these coordinates. CSAR goes in from here," he indicated a path covered in dense vegetation that would provide good cover, "and proceeds with extraction. The rest of the unit goes in here on diversionary attack. Draw them out this way," 494 marked the map with an 'X' indicating an area just short of the swamp ahead of them. "664, 714 and I will lay the mines and take position. Wait for my signal. When the trap is set, I want you to lead them past critical point A. When they've all passed into the attack zone, we blow them to hell."

Turning to the CSAR team he eyed each soldier carefully. "It is imperative that we get these men out and back to base without revealing our position. Radio in as soon as you've successfully accomplished extraction. Are we clear?"

A chorus of "Yes Sir!" resounded in reply.

One soldier stepped forward. "Sir?"

494 looked at the girl with unmasked annoyance. "What is it, 277?"

"I'm not questioning orders, sir, but who are these soldiers and what were they doing here before they were captured, sir?"

494 had wondered the same thing and like 277 hadn't been able to keep his curiosity to himself. He could understand her need to know why they were involved in this rescue mission.

"1st Battalion, 16th Infantry, US Military Corps. They are deployed on worldwide contingencies as directed, conducting RSOI and combat operations. They were sent in to deal with local rebels; some sort of region-wide crisis the US government wanted in on."

664 snorted derisively. "America isn't the superpower it once was. Isn't there a saying 'charity begins at home'? The fucking government wastes a lot of time and money they don't have on bullshit operations that don't involve them. It's a waste of resources...and a waste of time."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, soldier!" 494 barked. He felt the same way, but speaking out against the very powers that controlled them wasn't a sound strategy.

Looking around at his unit, 494 issued his command. "Assume positions and proceed with caution. Move out."

* * *

664's bruised ego didn't take humiliation well. The strong urge to get back at his CO was like a drug and he couldn't get enough. The voices in his head were telling him 494 had to pay for stealing his mate, for in his mind 714 _was_ his mate. But his training told him that getting 494 into trouble would be infinitely more satisfying and practical. He knew his own strength; knew that going up against 494 would be pointless. He wasn't known as Manticore's finest for nothing.

But 494 had provided him with the opening he needed. By assigning him together with 714 to lay and set the charges for the ambush, 664 knew he had the perfect opportunity to sabotage the mission and pay back 494 for his disgusting treatment of 714.

494 handed him the case full of M-18A1 AP mines, perfect for the stretch of jungle they had designated for the ambush. 714 nodded curtly at her CO and together the three of them stepped into the bog.

Ankle-deep in the thick, putrid mud, 494 held his hand out to 714 who handed him the first of the mines. 494 secured the canister and stretched the wire from the blasting cap to a second casing that 714 had already sunk into the jungle bed. He wrapped the wire and continued on strategically placing and interspacing the mines along the course they'd chosen.

714 looked up and out of the corner of her eye noticed something out of the ordinary. 664 seemed to be bending over one of the canisters 494 had semi-submerged and was exposing it to view. She squinted in the sunlight, zooming in on his fingers. There. She hadn't just imagined it. A glint reflected off steel and she could see the pocketknife clearly in his hand. 714 stayed silent, but kept her eye on 664, curious to see what he had planned.

494 moved quickly and silently as he finished laying the ambush. He called to the others.

"The diversion team should be here any minute. As soon as they come through, 714 will remote detonate. Make sure to wait until the last of the enemy has passed critical point and entered K-zone." 664 and 714 nodded.

714 motioned 494 aside. "I'm going to double-check the wires. I'll be right back."

494 grabbed her arm. "Negative. You stay here. They'll be coming at us any minute. I need you in position." 714 struggled to shake him off. "Why are you fighting this, 714? What's going on?" 494 was far too perceptive to accept her statement at face value. Something was underfoot and he hated being kept in the dark.

714 broke free of his grasp and ran off into the brush. 494 cursed under his breath and took the detonator from the case on the ground, making sure to cover both himself and all traces of their presence with camouflage. 664 crouched opposite him, some 20 meters away.

The sound of running feet and gunfire reached their ears long before they saw the diversion team heading their way. 494 cursed again. 714 still hadn't returned and he didn't dare detonate while she was in the kill zone.

494's radio crackled. "CSAR to base. Extraction successful. Proceeding to rendezvous point, over."

"Copy that, CSAR. Maintain course West-Southwest, 4 klicks. You'll come to a clearing. Establish a secure perimeter. We'll rendezvous shortly. Try not to get your asses shot. Base, over."

He looked across at 664 only to catch the self-satisfied smile on his face. 494's apprehension grew and fear curled inside him. Something about his fellow soldier's grin made him think it wasn't the anticipation of the trap they'd set that was giving him such satisfaction. And then he knew; it all clicked. 714 must have known 664 was up to something and gone to fix it.

His eyes threw daggers as they locked on 664. The other man visibly shuddered. He'd been caught out. Before he could say anything, 277 scrambled through the brush and came to a halt before her CO, breathless and frightened.

"Sir! They have 714, sir! They've turned back!" she let out in a rush, stumbling over her words in her haste to explain the situation.

494's mind was whirling with possible strategies and rescue plans even before 277 had finished her report. He sprang to his feet and called to the rest of the advancing unit.

"277, 645. Keep a careful watch on 664. He's to be under guard at all time. Do not, and I repeat, do _not_ let him out of your sight. 664 has compromised our mission and led to the capture of 714."

494's voice was harsh and commanding as he ordered his unit to take up their supplies and head to the extraction zone. They were silent, eyes never wandering far from 664 who sat huddled against a tree, two semi-automatics trained on his head and chest. The grim-faced soldiers could hardly believe they had a traitor in their midst. And they all knew why 664 had done it. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

"818, 602, come with me. We're going in after 714." The two soldiers snapped to attention and fell in behind their CO. He turned abruptly and called to the rest of the unit. "We'll meet you at the extraction point ASAP. You know what to do. Fall out!"

* * *

The trio waded through the fetid swamp and then crawled through the thick mud as they hurried to reach the enemy camp. Their enemy's position had been compromised and 494 knew they would moving soon. They had to find 714 soon, or they could very well lose her. And 494 never abandoned his unit. It was an alien concept he refused to acknowledge.

Silently, they inched forward, a small hut loomed ahead. Patrol was heavy and 494 could make out a dozen guards on first glance. He was uneasy. Three X5s could take out any number of Ordinaries, but the odds were not in their favor and their minimal firepower put them at a disadvantage.

He signaled to 602 to approach from the right. He watched as she crept quietly around the side of the bungalow, swiftly and easily taking out three guards and arming herself. Smart girl. 818 nodded to his CO and swept around the left side of the building, successfully stripping a further four guards of their weapons and ability to fight back.

494 circled through the trees and bushes and came up behind the structure. Strange, there were no guards posted there. A window sat above him and he carefully raised his head and peered through the dirty glass. He could barely make out the shape of 714, chained to a chair. A swarthy, thick necked, dark skinned man was slapping her back and forth across the face.

"Who are you?" he demanded of her. When she didn't reply he continued to beat her. "Who sent you? What is your rank? Who are you, filth? Answer me!" 714 was sitting as straight as she could; strong even as a captive. 494 was proud of her. But he knew the leader wouldn't take her silence for long and Manticore had finally managed to fuck something up beyond comprehension.

In the military, a prisoner of war was expected to state name, rank and serial number to the enemy. Manticore soldiers only had designations. If the enemy thought 714 was from a mercenary group, they would stop the 'gentle' treatment and beat her senseless, or worse.

Safe in the knowledge that 602 and 818 were keeping watch, 494 pried open the window and sprayed the room with bullets. 714 took this opportunity to fall forward, breaking the chair and releasing herself. She blurred to the door, which opened to reveal five heavily armed enemy soldiers, weapons trained on her. 494 smiled as he saw the tip of 602's submachine gun glint just over one soldier's shoulder. 714 dropped as the soldiers fell around her.

494 raced around the building and pushed past 602 and 818 to help 714 to her feet. She smiled up at him, the first genuine smile since their talk by the stream earlier that morning.

"Never abandon your unit, huh 494?" she said, eyes twinkling despite the obvious pain she was in.

"Never abandon your _friends_, 714," he responded with a smile.

The brief moment of contentment was shattered by the crack of a single shot fired. Their eyes widened in horror as 818 fell to the ground, a gaping hole in his temple. 602 whipped around and emptied an entire clip into the brush. A faint grunt, followed by a thud was the only indication that she'd hit her target.

602 raised 818's body and threw him over her shoulder. 494 supported 714 and they made their way to the rendezvous point. 494 radioed for extraction. Thirty minutes later a US-101 lowered itself to the clearing.

277 and 645 marched 664 onto the chopper and settled in at the back, keeping him under guard. The wounded US soldiers were assisted by the CSAR team and followed by the rest of their unit.

The mission was over. They'd freed the battalion, rescued 714 and sustained one casualty. It had been a sloppy operation. Bone weary, 494 was dying to sleep but he knew it would not claim him. He still had to draft his mission report and he dreaded what was sure to come.

**TBC**


	17. Observations

** - Chapter 16 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

The mission was over. They'd freed the battalion, rescued 714 and sustained one casualty. It had been a sloppy operation. Bone weary, 494 was dying to sleep but he knew it would not claim him. He still had to draft his mission report and he dreaded what was sure to come.

* * *

**Observations**

* * *

_2020, 30 miles north of __ Seattle , Washington - Manticore Facility_

494 was ushered into a large room. Colonel Lydecker was already seated next to Director Renfro. The large conference table was surrounded by Manticore's Board of Directors, a handful of trainers and some medical personnel. 494 had gone through this before and he knew what was in store for him.

Suppressing shudders as his eyes wandered around the room, 494 took in the stony face of the Colonel, the Director's cold eyes and sly smile, and the blank stares of the others present. Then his eye lit on a woman at the back of the room, standing off to the side. She was cloaked in a white lab coat and was holding a brown case file between her arm and stomach. She nodded slightly at him. 494 stopped and stared.

Manticore's directors, and in general all personnel, never showed any positive facial expressions towards the soldiers. Manticore policy was to treat its soldiers with indifference or hostility, so the nod and slight smile 494 saw on the technician's face took him aback.

Colonel Lydecker opened the meeting. "X5-494, I've read your mission report and I must say I'm disappointed with how everything turned out."

Renfro's eyes sparkled maliciously as she spat at Lydecker. "I warned you they needed simplification, Donald! These soldiers are ticking time bombs; one day this project will blow up in our faces, and all because of them."

Lydecker silenced her with a glare. He flipped open the file in front of him and one by one, everyone in the room did the same. From his position at the head of the table, 494 could see the evaluation. They had already made their decision regarding him before having heard his explanations. He sighed mentally. He was going to Psy-Ops again.

"494, would you like to explain yourself? How did 714 end up captured by the enemy?" Lydecker looked stern, but not quite as angry as he might have been.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" 494 requested, eyes forward, his face composed in the blank mask all the soldiers wore. Lydecker nodded to him.

"714 went into heat, sir. As I was unable to isolate her from the others, I...took care of the situation the way I thought best."

Lydecker eyed him carefully. "Oh, so you felt that putting off the mission to copulate with 714 was the best way to resolve the situation, 494?"

"No sir. I knew that if I didn't step in, the others would fight for her and the possibility of injured soldiers under my command at such a crucial point could have compromised the mission, sir." 494 took a breath before continuing. "I stepped in because I knew they would not fight me, sir."

"I see," the Colonel rubbed his jaw and looked thoughtfully at the soldier standing before him. He knew the boy was right and he had deflected a potentially disastrous situation but the results were the same. 714 had been captured, leading to 818 having been sacrificed.

Renfro's voice was icy as she addressed 494. "You state in your report that X5-664 compromised the mission and was responsible for 714's capture. Would you elaborate please?"

494 stared straight ahead and spoke in a flat tone. "664 sabotaged our ambush attempt. 714 became aware of this and went to fix the charges. The enemy caught her."

Renfro's eyes narrowed. "Why would he do such a thing?"

Lydecker turned to the woman beside him and snorted in disgust. "Elizabeth, we have already received reports regarding 664's behavior in the past. It's quite obvious why he did it. We've implemented your simplification program. 664 will be the first test subject."

Lydecker faced the X5. "494."

The young soldier's eyes locked with the Colonel's. "Yes sir?"

"While it is obvious that you tried to protect your Second in Command, and we are willing to overlook the fact that you delayed the mission during the unfortunate occurrence, the mission was messy and we lost one of our top soldiers. I hereby recommend to the board, that you spend a period of 2 weeks in Psy-Ops for evaluation and psychological testing. You will accompany Dr. Sukova for a quick medical and then report to the Psy-Ops lab on level 3. You are dismissed."

* * *

494's heart caught in his throat and fear flashed in his eyes for a brief moment. He knew that Colonel Lydecker had given him the minimum time period for Psy-Ops evaluation and he was grateful. Had it been Renfro, he'd have likely been sent in for months. She was sadistic and hateful that way.

The white coated woman who had smiled at him earlier stepped forward. "I'm Dr. Sukova. Follow me."

494 fell in line and walked in silence beside her. She glanced at him every now and then, taking note of his handsome face and well proportioned body. He was strong; it showed in the muscles that rippled under the thin fabric of his t-shirt and she wondered at the abilities of the young man. His file was impressive and he was said to be the best soldier Manticore had produced. She shook her head slightly, saddened that this young man was to be subjected to the mental and physical tortures of Psy-Ops. She meant to help him.

494 felt her eyes on him and snuck a glance in her direction. The woman's face was pensive and sad. She turned to look at him then, and caught his gaze. He looked away quickly.

They reached the door of the infirmary and she stood aside to let 494 enter, following behind and shutting the door securely.

She whirled to face the young man and spoke softly. "I'd like to make a cursory examination of you and then we'll talk."

494's eyes shot to her face. He couldn't hold back the surprise at her unexpected statement. What would they talk about?

Dr. Sukova smiled as she caught the look on his face. "Don't worry, 494. I won't bite. I want to help you. But I need to know everything I can about you in order to do so. Please undress."

494 shed his clothing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the sympathetic look she flashed him, her eyes were kind. 494, who was usually so wary of Ordinaries, felt strangely drawn to the woman. He decided to risk it.

"Dr. Sukova? What do you mean by wanting to help and why?" He climbed onto the examination table and laid down.

The woman grinned, her smile reaching her eyes. "Please, call me Hannah." She bent over him, beginning her examination.

494's breath hitched and his eyes widened in recognition. "You're _Hannah_? _The _Hannah, who supplies the X5s with -"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. Her eyes darted around wildly and she lowered her voice before answering. "Yes. I am. I'm also the one who is going to give you enough pills to dull the physical pain of Psy-Ops. I only wish I could do more." Her eyes were sad as she looked at him.

494 understood. He spoke in a low voice as he enquired further. "Why do you care? The trainers and guards are human and they look at us like filth. What makes you different?"

She smiled gently. "My father was a minister. He preached of love for all creatures and creations. I grew up on that. Every being deserves respect. You're no different to me."

494 flashed her a smile of gratitude. He'd heard stories of this woman; she was legendary among the X series. An angel undercover in hell.

"Right, let's get you set up." Hannah handed 494 a small envelope of pills. "They won't search you as you leave straight from here for Psy-Ops in a hospital issue robe. Slip this under the bandage on your shoulder. That should be safe. The electrodes and probes are placed in more," she bit her lip, pain pinching her pleasant features, "vulnerable areas."

494 shuddered visibly this time, and swallowed hard. The guard was approaching and time was up. He reached out and gripped Hannah's hand. "Thank you," he whispered.

She handed him a robe which he donned quickly. Hannah ruffled his hair lightly and pushed him toward the door. "Good luck, 494."

* * *

494 followed the guard down the hall, deep in thought. He'd been lucky that Hannah had been on duty today. He knew Psy-Ops would be a hellish experience no matter what, but having painkillers would make things bearable.

494 stopped short, gasping involuntarily as two medics dragged a badly beaten girl down the hall by her hair. She was fighting, flailing her legs and gnashing her teeth, screaming curses that made 494 blush, and he'd heard some nasty sailor-talk in his time. The girl was rewarded with tazer prods for her efforts and finally fell limp.

"Eyes front, 494!" the guard shouted, poking him in the back with his baton. 494 turned away from the sight and put one foot in front of the other.

Who was she?

**TBC**


	18. Curious Developments

** - Chapter 17 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

494 stopped short, gasping involuntarily as two medics dragged a badly beaten girl down the hall by her hair. She was fighting, flailing her legs and gnashing her teeth, screaming curses that made 494 blush, and he'd heard some nasty sailor-talk in his time. The girl was rewarded with tazer prods for her efforts and finally fell limp.

"Eyes front, 494!" the guard shouted, poking him in the back with his baton. 494 turned away from the sight and put one foot in front of the other.

Who was she?

* * *

**Curious Developments**

* * *

_2020, 30 miles north of __ Seattle , Washington - Manticore Facility_

"Get her out of here. We're done."

The words were distorted, as if being spoken in slow motion. Max tried to focus, but each time she opened her eyes the blinding white light burned, causing her to tear, and she shut them tightly.

The technicians were hastily removing probes and wires, one going so far as to rip the intravenous drip from her wrist. The pain was constant and the only new sensation brought on by the cruel act was the feeling of warm blood trickling down the inside of her arm.

Everything hurt. Max couldn't recall the last time her body had ached so badly, and she'd been in a good many fights over the years. It felt like she'd been hit by a train and any movement was agony in its purest form. Her mouth, lips and tongue were practically shredded from all the times she'd bit herself to keep from screaming.

She'd been jolted repeatedly with electrical shocks. Every inch of her had been prodded and cut into by any number of instruments she couldn't even begin to name, things that you'd see in the worst horror flicks. She was bruised and bleeding and her skin was peppered with cuts and needle marks. Her head swam and her vision was blurred from the assortment of drugs that had been administered to her. Max had no idea how much time had passed since her capture, just that it felt like forever.

The restraints came off her ankles only to be replaced by the strong grip of an orderly, while another released her wrists. Hands slipped under her arms and she was raised up off the cold, metal table. She relaxed slightly as she savored the feeling of cool air on her mottled skin, but the relief was short-lived. Moments later, Max found herself in a heap on the floor where she had been unceremoniously dropped.

Just then, a guard entered the room and barked at her, causing her sore ears to ring painfully. "452, come with me."

She rose to her feet with great difficulty. Somehow she'd survived Psy-Ops intact. It was re-indoctrination she was dreading. The brainwashing was yet to come. She shuffled down the corridor with the guard and they approached the isolation ward. Time in solitary was just what she needed to lick her wounds away from Manticore's all-seeing eye.

The guard opened a cell and shoved her roughly inside. A loud 'crack' sounded as her head hit the wall. She teetered, coming unbalanced as a wave of dizziness came over her. She sank down onto the lumpy mattress, the bed being the sole piece of furniture there. The springs cut into her back and she winced. Too tired to move or find a more comfortable position, Max closed her eyes and gave in to exhaustion.

* * *

_They were running through the trees, snowmobiles closing in on them fast. _

_"Max, come on!" Ben gripped her arm tightly and pulled her after him, blurring as quickly as his 10 year old legs could carry him. Max stumbled after him, her toes turning blue from the cold. If not for the cuts on her feet, leaving a trail of blood behind them, she knew they would have evaded their pursuers long ago. _

_Ben grabbed her by the waist and threw her across a stretch of ice. She tumbled to the ground on the other side, watching as her brother came flying through the air. She breathed a sigh of relief when he landed on his feet beside her, graceful as a cat. _

_The snowmobiles were switching gears, preparing to cross the ice after them. Max could hear the changes, each sound in the silent forest echoing loudly in her ears. Ben reached out a hand and she took it, holding on tight, for she knew that without him she would have already been caught._

_They raced through forest, their destination in clear sight, the rest of their unit already waiting at the finish line. Max began to trip over her own feet, the knowledge of her failure, of being the cause of Ben's failure, stirring guilt deep in her heart. Trainer Hastings would punish them. And Colonel Lydecker would be so disappointed._

_Ben clutched her hand so hard the bones cracked as he swung her around to avoid the guard who came sledding through the bushes. It was a narrow escape. Panting hard, she got her second-wind, especially now they'd had such a close call._

_"C'mon, Ben!" she called as she sprinted toward Jondy and Krit, whose hands were outstretched and ready to pull her past the finish line. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ben close on her heels._

_As Max fell into Zack's arms, a loud 'thwack' resounded. The entire unit spun around to see Ben trip over a stone, banging his head on the hard ground. A large net settled over him, pinning him down._

_Hastings smiled evilly as he tapped his baton on his left palm. He stepped forward, covering the few meters between the finish line and Ben's fallen body in seconds. He turned back to the unit and spoke in a chilling voice._

_"Deviating from the course, subtract 2 points. Failure to avoid capture, another 3 points. Failure to complete the course, 3 points more. 452 and 493 are officially the lowest scorers in this unit." Turning to the guards he cued them to begin beating Ben._ _"Team F will be punished for their failure. Take 452 and 493 to the pit. I want them logged for 3 days. As for the rest of you," he looked at the remaining members of Unit 5, "I think some time in the tank is in order. Seeing as your times are down today, we'll make up for it in the tank...an extra 20 seconds should do the trick. Those of you who manage will only have 50 laps to run afterwards. Assume formation and fall out!"_

_Lydecker stood off in the distance. Max could see the scowl on his face. But above all else, she could hear Ben's whimpers as they dragged him by his feet through the icy snow._

* * *

The tired soldier had been eased awake by the sound of soft cries and whimpers followed by a heavy thump. He peered through the darkness and into the next cell.

Max sat up suddenly, eyes snapping open, gasping for breath. Somehow she had ended up on the floor. She eased herself into a sitting position, her back against the side of her bed. Tears streamed down her face, and she wiped at them with the back of her hand.

Her dreams were more frequent of late, flashbacks and memories of Manticore that had long been buried deep in her mind. The images were painful and unrelenting. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, but the shudders increased, and tremors shook her small frame.

494 watched as his neighbor started to shake in earnest. He recognized the onset of a seizure as easily as any other X5; they were all defective that way.

As the shaking increased, he rose quietly from his bed and faced his cell door. Gripping the bars in either hand he pressed his face forward and called for help.

None was forthcoming. He lifted his eyes to the camera in the corner of the room and paused a moment. Quickly gathering his blanket, he tossed it at the camera where it landed on target, covering the lens. He knew it would be only a few short minutes before the guards would come running.

They didn't disappoint.

"494, what the hell is that?" Franz, the tall, African-American guard that 494 had done business with on many occasions asked, pointing at the covered camera in his cell. His partner, Davies, a short, thick-necked man with yellow teeth, stood back a few feet and stared.

494 shook his head in disgust. "I tried to call for help, but y'all ignored me. Figured this might get your attention." He pointed to the cell next to him and the guards' eyes fell on Max. "She's having a seizure, dammit! Do something!"

Davies ran to get medical assistance and Franz radioed the brass. It was common procedure to alert the top guns to any medical emergency.

Lydecker came running down the hallway, following closely behind the medic and oblivious to the incredulous look on 494's face. He entered Max's cell and waited as the technician lifted Max off the floor and placed her on the bed. He then administered an injection. When the tremors finally subsided, the medic took his leave and Lydecker gingerly took a seat on the edge of Max's bed. Lydecker reached out and brushed the sweat-soaked strands of hair from her forehead.

494's mouth dropped open as he heard Lydecker whisper.

"How are you feeling, Max?" _Max? What the hell was that all about? Since when does Manticore call it's soldiers by anything other than their designations?_

But the soldier's jaw really hit the floor when he heard her reply.

Max swatted Lydecker's hand away. "Like shit, and no thanks to you, you bastard!" Even in the darkness, 494 could see her eyes glittering with hatred and the anger in her voice was almost palpable.

Lydecker pulled away, slightly taken aback at Max's words. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She got to her feet, legs still a bit shaky.

"You call us your kids. But you knew, you had to have known that bleached-blond Pit-bull ripped my body apart! What, Jack wasn't enough, Deck? Is that why you wanted us all back?" She faced away from him, hands clenched at her sides.

"Max, that's not it at all." He looked at her sadly and shook his head. "You'll be escorted to your new unit at the end of the week to commence training."

Max whipped around, shocked at this revelation. After a moment she planted her hands on her hips and smiled slightly. Her words dripped with sarcasm.

"What, no brainwashing, Deck? Aren't you gonna reprogram me to be a Manticore robot? Your pet poodle? Don'tcha wanna tame me?"

Lydecker leaned in and spoke in a low tone. 494 cocked his head and strained to hear what was being said.

"Why would I go do something like that?" he raised an eyebrow, flashed her a sly smile and winked.

Max didn't know quite what to make of that. But her eyes sparkled and her face showed reluctant admiration.

Lydecker left. 494 settled back into the shadows and sat down to think. The situation was curious. Very curious indeed.

**TBC**


	19. Partners In Pain

** - Chapter 18 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

Lydecker leaned in and spoke in a low tone. 494 cocked his head and strained to hear what was being said.

"Why would I go do something like that?" he raised an eyebrow, flashed her a sly smile and winked.

Max didn't know quite what to make of that. But her eyes sparkled and her face showed reluctant admiration.

Lydecker left. 494 settled back into the shadows and sat down to think. The situation was curious. Very curious indeed.

* * *

**Partners In Pain**

**A/N: Great big thanks to Mandie for all her help! (Tazer prod!) **

* * *

_2020, 30 miles north of __ Seattle , Washington - Manticore Facility_

Max awoke to see sun streaming through the small window above her bed. She blinked rapidly, reacting to the light. Her eyes were still a bit sore and she ached all over, but her bruises were almost all gone and the cuts on her body had largely healed.

She stood up and began her morning ritual of one hundred pushups and assorted other exercises, ignoring her body's pleas for rest. Her cell was small and it was all she could do to keep her joints from cramping.

Finishing up with a few body stretches, Max examined her quarters. The isolation ward was at the far end of the building, not far from the Psy-Ops labs. She supposed it made it easier to drag tortured and broken bodies from one point to another when they were close by like this.

She approached the door to her cell and looked out, her eyes sweeping the corridor through the bars. The area was devoid of life. She walked toward the metal partition that separated her quarters from the neighboring cell. She inspected the empty space, noting the meticulous order kept by her fellow soldier; the tidy pile of clothing placed neatly on the pillow, a pair of combat boots tucked under the bed. She knew that by day the inhabitant was hauled out for testing, but she had paid no attention to him. She just couldn't bring herself to care. Until today.

Max knew that the male X5 from the cell next door had probably saved her life last night. Her seizure had been strong, and she had been too weak to call for help. As she ran through the sequence of events from the night before, she came to a stop as she remembered Lydecker. She'd never understood his twisted feelings for her and her siblings. He had been a father figure to them growing up until the incident with Jack, and later Eva. What she was unsure about was his part in the grand scheme of things. It wasn't Manticore style to skip reindoctrination for a glitched up, defective soldier such as herself.

The more she thought about it the stranger it seemed. Why would Deck chance putting an independent-minded soldier in with true-blue, robo-types.? She might contaminate the entire lot with her ideas. This knowledge made her frown in frustration. What did it mean for her?

Max's musings were interrupted by the sound of clanking metal. Shortly after she heard a muffled thump and a faint groan reached her ears. She lifted her eyes to see the door of the adjoining cell swing open, and a guard boot the soldier into the room. He landed face down on the floor near the bed and lay still. The door slammed shut.

When the sound of the guards' retreating footsteps finally faded, Max approached the thin wall of bars that separated the two cells.

She called out softly, "Are you okay?"

Struggling with great effort, 494 picked up his head, revealing a deeply bruised left cheek and swollen eye. He smiled as widely as his split lip allowed.

Max looked at the man's battered face with a mixture of concern and awe. She knew first-hand what Psy-Ops was like. How it broke the spirit, leaving a hollow, empty feeling inside. The fact that he had come out of there and was still able to smile was beyond her.

"I'm always alright," he replied quietly before his head fell to the floor and he lost consciousness.

* * *

When 494 came to, it was already dark. A tray of food had been placed just inside the door of his cell and the smell of chicken and steamed vegetables assailed his nose causing his stomach to rumble in response. Reaching out eagerly, he winced at the stabbing pain in his shoulder. Moving more slowly, he pulled the tray to him, picked up the cutlery and dug in.

He glanced up out of the corner of his eye to see the girl in the next cell eyeing him with concern. Her empty tray was balanced on her knees, both legs tucked beneath her on the bed. He lowered his eyes to his plate and pretended not to notice as she watched him in silence. The attempt was futile; he was all too aware of her eyes on his back.

Pushing the now empty tray off to the side, 494 got to his feet, stumbling slightly when he put pressure on his sprained ankle. He tried to cover his limp as he made his way over to their shared wall.

Unfortunately for him, Max saw him falter. She quickly raised her eyes to his and saw him stiffen, his shoulders pulling into a straight line. The concern on her face annoyed him. Showing weakness just wasn't something soldiers did. But as his eyes raked over her, he bit his lip. Maybe playing the injury would score him some points with the pretty girl opposite him.

"Hey," he said, smiling softly.

Max rose from the bed and came face to face with the hottest guy she'd ever seen. Even by Manticore standards the young man standing before her was stunning. Forcing herself to focus her eyes on his face, she couldn't help thinking something about him was familiar.

"Looked pretty rough earlier." She noted the fading bruises. The swelling had gone down and she got a glimpse of two sparkling hazel eyes.

494 shrugged. "Nothing I haven't been through before."

His reply made her shiver. His eyes held the haunted look of one who'd suffered more than his share. "Have we met before?" she asked, changing the subject.

494 smirked. "Well this is a first. I've never had a girl try to hit on me in isolation before."

Max's face went red and she narrowed her eyes, jutting her shoulder and planting her hands on her hips. "If not for the bars between us, I _would_ hit you. I'd kick your ass clear across the room." she huffed.

494 threw his hands up. "What's your problem! Ever consider anger management classes?"

Catching the glare sent his way he shut his mouth.

He took a step forward and in a manner of apology, cocked his head to one side and smiled.

"Look, it was an honest mistake. I didn't mean anything by it." His voice was level but his eyes danced with amusement. "And in answer to your question, I don't think we've met before."

494 stared at her as they stood in silence. His initial impression had been that she was beautiful. She had skin the color of caramel, lush dark hair, full, pouty lips and eyes...he knew those eyes from somewhere. He wracked his tired brain, trying to jog his memory but coming up short.

Max bit her lip in concentration as she tried to think where she'd seen the other X5. She shook her head and let it go.

"What's your name?" she asked after a while.

"My name?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, your name? You know, that thing that gives you individuality? Tom, Dick, Harry? Ring a bell?" she rotated her finger in a circle before tapping it against his temple.

494 jerked away. "I don't have a name. My designation's 494. You?"

Max's eyes were drawn to his mouth as he spoke, noting how he tugged at his lower lip with his teeth. It was sexy and oh-so-cute. _Mmmmm. _

When she didn't' reply, 494 prodded her. "Hello? Anybody there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," she replied without thinking. 494 grinned and chuckled. She was flustered and he was loving it.

Startled by the sound of his laughter, Max snapped out of her daydream and licked her lips. 494's eyes widened and his grin stretched wider. Max knew she'd been caught out._ Great, give him more ammo._

Max stared into his eyes again and it was suddenly very clear to her why he looked so familiar. Those eyes; she'd seen them before.

"Ben," she let out in a breathy whisper.

494's face screwed up in puzzlement. "What?" _Maybe Lydecker was gentle with her 'cause she's not completely right in the head._

Max stammered. "Y-You remind me of someone I used to know."

"Well, like I said before, my designation's 494."

His words finally registered. She smiled. "His was 493. You must be twinned."

494's eyes hardened slightly and he nodded. "Ye-ah. 493...One of the '09ers." He pursed his lips before adding, "One of the Unit 5 traitors."

Max's face tightened and her fists clenched so that her knuckles were white. "What do _you_ know about it?"

494 gave her a confused look. _Duh. Everyone knows about it! What _is_ it with this girl?_

He replied in a slightly exasperated tone. "I know that Manticore got a lot worse after those rug rats broke out. I thought the Unit 5 escape was legendary. Didn't you hear about it in your facility?"

She was visibly angry. "_Not traitors!"_ she growled at him.

"Down, girl! Why are you defending them anyway? We suffered because of those spineless bastards. Couldn't hack it, so they ran."

Max's face went red and her fist shot out, connecting with his gut and catching him off guard. He grunted as he stumbled backward.

"What the hell is your problem?" he wheezed, hunched over. The pain that flashed in his eyes was quickly replaced by anger.

Max saw his look and stopped short. He couldn't understand. He didn't know. Then his words registered. _We suffered._ She wondered just what had been done to the ones who were left behind. Guilt ridden, she turned her head and faced away from him.

They stood in awkward silence for a while. But 494 was never one to keep quiet for long.

"So, which facility were you based at?"

Max whirled around and looked at him blankly. "Facility?"

"Whatever. Never mind." _How badly did they hurt her in Psy-Ops? Musta been hard enough to cause brain damage. It's the only explanation. Bing nice to an obviously mentally challenged X5. Good ole Deck must have a heart. _

494 decided to try once more. This time he spoke slowly, enunciating each word carefully. "What's your designation?"

Max looked at him like he was crazy. _What's with this guy? First cocky, now slow. _

"452."

494's head snapped back in shock. He looked at her dumbly. "What did you just say?"

Max looked at him in exasperation. "You asked for my designation. It's 452. But you won't be using it," she added hotly.

494's eyes widened in recognition. It suddenly made sense: her defense of Unit 5, the punch to his gut. She was one of them! _Shit! I hope she doesn't remember that I was part of the team that captured her!_

Affecting a neutral expression, he wrapped his hand around one of the bars and leaned in closer to her face. "I won't?" The girl intrigued him. She had attitude and fire, something he found lacking in his fellow soldiers at Manticore. It was refreshing.

"The name's Max. Get used to it."

* * *

The next morning, Max woke to the sounds of a struggle. She opened her eyes to see 494 wrestling with two guards and trying unsuccessfully to avoid the medic who hovered nearby, a syringe filled with dark liquid in his hand. The flash of tazers made her gasp, and she put a hand to her lips to stifle the sound. 

"No, please! Don't!" the soldier begged between grunts of pain.

Max's eyes snapped shut, trying to block out the pained cries.

_She, Jondy, Ben and Zack had been in the gymnasium training. Jondy was hanging in mid-air, her hand held tight in Zack's. They were being tested for endurance._

_They hung like that for about 20 minutes, Zack's arm straining so that the veins popped tight, close to the surface. Jondy's hand was broken, but she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming._

_Max and Ben watched from the sidelines as Trainer Vargas approached from behind and shocked Jondy just under her extended arm. She shook violently, crying out in pain._

_Zack tightened his hold, the determination on his face clear to all. He would _not_ let her go._

_The tazer shots kept coming. Jondy's body was jerking wildly. Her screams permeated the room and ate at her unit mates like acid. "No, please! Don't!"_

She eased her eyes back open and took a deep breath and watched helplessly as 494 fell still and the medic injected the contents of the needle into his arm. His limp form was dragged from the cell.

_Another morning in hell_, she thought as she sighed deeply, lying back on her bed and closing her eyes again.

* * *

Max was thrown heavily into the room, colliding with the bed. The sound of springs creaking made her turn her head.

"Hey, Max. How ya holdin' up?" 494 said softly as he made his way over to her, as close as he could get without going through the bars that separated the two cells.

Through the haze of pain, Max noted that he looked none the worse for wear after the incident from earlier that morning. Her tongue was fuzzy when she replied, her words coming out thick and distorted even to her own ears.

"I must be doin' fine. They keep bringing me back," she shook her head tiredly. "They must get off on beatin' the crap outta us." She forced a smile in his direction. Max muttered under her breath. "Sadistic bastards."

"You've got an attitude problem, you know that?" 494 shook his head, smiling.

Max noted the smile and acceded he was just stating the obvious. "I've never been accused of being soft," she replied, her lips curving slightly.

"We got off on the wrong foot yesterday. Let me introduce myself." 494 stood tall and affected a British accent. "X5-494. 'Tis a genuine pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss." His eyes were twinkling as he bowed at the waist and tipped his imaginary hat.

She pulled herself up and sat down on her cot, scooting over so she was close to the wall near him. Max shook her head at the dramatic display and grinned. "You need a name, soldier-boy. Got any ideas?"

He tilted his head thoughtfully to one side. "Well, I've had aliases before. What about...Jonah?" 494 looked at Max but she shook her head. He smirked. "I didn't like that either. Um, William?" She shook her head again. "Tony." Max rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with Tony?"

Max laughed, grimacing a bit at the pain it caused. "The name Tony brings to mind a burly sailor whose face I had the pleasure of rearranging. So...moving on."

494 pursed his lips, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he searched for something else. Then his eyes lit up. "Randy!"

Max burst out laughing. "You've gotta be kidding me! That's like wearing a sign that says 'Let's get it on' - and it's not gender specific either!"

494 looked puzzled but his eyes widened in understanding and he flushed slightly. He fisted his hands and growled in frustration. "This isn't easy, you know! Parents, something _we_," he gestured between the two of them, "never had, usually give the names. So why don't _you_ think of something, Miss nothing-sounds-right!

Max's eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. "I'm gonna call you Alec."

494 raised an eyebrow. "Alec?"

She grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, Alec. As in smart-aleck."

494 thought about it for a moment. His face mirrored Max's, a huge grin spreading across it. "I can live with that."

Max stuck her hand through the bars and jabbed a finger in his side, laughing. "Good, 'cause my other choice was Dick!"

**TBC**


	20. Target Acquired

** - Chapter 19 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

Max's eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. "I'm gonna call you Alec."

494 raised an eyebrow. "Alec?"

She grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, Alec. As in smart-aleck."

494 thought about it for a moment. His face mirrored Max's, a huge grin spreading across it. "I can live with that."

Max stuck her hand through the bars and jabbed a finger in his side, laughing. "Good, 'cause my other choice was Dick!"

* * *

**Target Acquired**

* * *

_2020, 30 miles north of __ Seattle , Washington - Manticore Facility_

Lydecker couldn't shake the feeling that Elizabeth was hiding something. She'd requested a meeting with the Committee earlier that day and he hadn't been asked to attend. He fingered the small objects in his pocket and smiled to himself as he walked towards her office. He planned to find out exactly what it was she was keeping from him, at any cost. 

The door to Renfro's office was open slightly and Lydecker pulled back to listen as she spoke. He hadn't been invited to this little tête-à-tête either, and he was more than a little miffed at being kept out of the loop.

Lydecker caught the tail end of the question coming from the man he recognized as Agent Peter Sandoval.

"...stealth drones?"

"That's the thing, Peter. I'm reluctant to use stealth drones in what is, after all, a garden-variety police action."

Lydecker heard the muffled sound of papers shuffling.

Sandoval's reply was noncommittal. "It's your call, Elizabeth."

She laughed. "Right answer."

Lydecker couldn't stand quiet any longer. He pushed the door open and entered the room. Both Elizabeth Renfro and Peter Sandoval jumped up suddenly at the intrusion, mouths hanging open in surprise.

"Deck..." Renfro began.

Lydecker cut her off. "You want to tell me why the executive committee met this morning and I wasn't notified?

Renfro turned to Sandoval. "Would you excuse us, Peter?"

Agent Sandoval nodded and left the room.

Turning back to Lydecker, Renfro's tone was cold. "I didn't notify you because I didn't want you there."

He scowled. "Of course you didn't."

Renfro smiled icily. "The boys upstairs are on the warpath about that '09er -- Tinga, is it?"

Lydecker's mouth was set in a tight line. After a moment he spoke. "You're responsible for the ruckus and you damn well know it."

She smiled evilly. "The Committee doesn't see it that way. They see it as another example of operational mishandling on your part."

Lydecker smiled condescendingly at Renfro. "Taking out an ad on a milk carton was ingenious, Elizabeth. But somehow I don't think you factored in that she might go _deeper_ into hiding. What, did you really think she'd come out in the open, scared, and say 'okay, I give up'? Don't you know my kids by now? They're better than that, Elizabeth. A helluva lot better than anyone ever expected them to be."

His was the smile of a proud father, pleased at his children having exceeded his expectations. He couldn't resist a jibe to the woman before him. "So, how is your seek and retrieve mission progressing? Have you found her yet?" The look on her face was one of frustration. Lydecker resisted a smirk.

Renfro slammed a fist on the table. "The subject is need-to-know only, and you don't need. to. know." she bit out. "In any case," she continued, smiling smugly at her nemesis, "The committee has removed you from Project SAR. I'm surprised they didn't do it earlier, but the important thing is that they've done it. And Deck, guess who's in charge now?"

Lydecker sighed heavily. "You've always been a genius at covering your ass."

She smiled tightly and replied in a voice dripping with honey. "I went to bat for you and I think that I managed to fend off a full procedural review, so say 'thank you'," Renfro paused a moment and then added, "I have business to attend to. I think _you_ should go handle the '09er we've got so far. Is 452, excuse me, _Max _ready to be reintegrated?" she sneered.

Without another word, Renfro exited the room, leaving Lydecker in a state of mild shock. "Pissy little bitch," he muttered. Renfro's words finally sunk in. _'The '09er we've got so far'. _What did she mean by that? Was he wrong? _Did they really find Tinga?_ he thought in horror. If Renfro had found Tinga and she wasn't at Manticore, were they close to recapturing her?

He shook the thought for a moment, realizing he was alone in her office and that there was no one to observe his actions. He could deal with his discovery later. It was time do what he had come to do. Lydecker made his way around her desk and lifted the telephone. Unscrewing the mouth piece, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the two small devices. Picking one up, he went about attaching it to the inner wiring of the telephone.

That done, Lydecker recapped the mouthpiece and replaced the phone in the cradle. He then moved steadily toward the large painting hanging on the center of the wall. Removing it carefully, he pried the frame from the canvas and proceeded to implant the second bug. This one had both audio and visual capabilities. He smiled to himself for the second time that morning. "You'll get your comeuppance, Elizabeth. My kids will make sure of that."

Returning the painting to its proper place, he stood back and surveyed the room. Satisfied that he had left no clues to his actions behind, he stepped out into the corridor, closing the door behind him. Speaking aloud he commented.

"Yes, Max _is_ ready for reintegration. Just wait, Elizabeth. Just you wait."

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse Portland, Oregon_

Penny Smith hummed a jaunty tune as she went about preparing supper for her husband and son. As she was setting the table, the door opened and Charlie came in laughing, Case in his arms, tickling his daddy. 

"How're my boys?" she asked affectionately, ruffling Case's hair and leaning in to kiss her husband hello.

Charlie carefully lowered Case to the floor. "Go wash up, kiddo." As the little boy scrambled off, he turned to Penny, pulled her against him and captured her lips in a long, sensuous kiss. They pulled away at the sound of Case making slurping noises.

"Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," he chanted in a sing-song voice.

Penny scooped him up in her arms and rubbed noses with her son. "Where did you learn that song, baby?"

Case tilted his head back and gave Penny a silly smile. "At school, Mommy! Marybeth taught it to me."

Charlie joined in, having shed his suit jacket and tie. "Oh, really, kiddo? Who's Marybeth?" he asked as he took at seat at the table and began to dish the food onto their plates.

"My girlfriend," came the child's serious reply.

Penny and Charlie exchanged amused glances and held back their laughter. Lowering Case onto his chair, Penny took a seat and they began to eat.

Charlie regaled his beautiful wife with details of his day when she was suddenly overcome with uneasiness. Goosebumps popped up all over her body and the back of her neck tingled unsettlingly. She quickly raised her hand and put a finger to Charlie's lips, stopping her husband mid-sentence.

It was eerily quiet. Bending close to Charlie's ear, Penny whispered. "Don't say a word; trust me. Follow me." Confused, Charlie rose from his seat wordlessly and stood next to his wife.

Penny picked up Case. "Listen carefully, baby. Remember Princess Tinga from the castle?" she asked. He nodded silently, eyes wide. "Well, the evil King is outside. We have to be very, very quiet, okay?" He nodded again. Penny handed Case to Charlie and pushed them urgently into the closet off the utility room. "Stay here, stay quiet. No matter what happens, promise me you won't make a sound and you won't move."

Charlie caught the change in his wife's eyes and his own questioned her with a concerned gaze. "What's going on, Penny?"

She shook her head. "No time right now." She lowered her eyes as tears fell. "I should never have lied to you, Charlie. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about? Penny, what's happening?"

Her reply was quiet, apologetic. "My name is Tinga, not Penny. I wish I had time to explain," she stopped suddenly as the faintest sound of footsteps reached her ears. She shook her husband's shoulders and pleaded. "Please, whatever happens, don't make a sound!" She turned to leave but looked over her shoulder. "I love you," she whispered brokenly. The look on her husband's face caused her heart to constrict painfully, but the soldier in her knew it had to be done. She hurriedly shut the door and shoved the washing machine in front of it.

Tinga made a mad dash for the window off the kitchen. It led down into an inner courtyard that was inaccessible from the outside. Tinga had chosen this exit because it was the only one no one knew about. There was access to the sewer tunnels; the only way in or out of the courtyard. She was halfway out the window when the door crashed open.

Tinga looked up to see a familiar face and she sighed in relief. "Brin?" she asked breathily, sagging to her feet just beside the window. "You came for me! Thank god!"

X5-734 smiled coldly. "Oh, I came for you alright, big sister. You should have known better than this. A family? What are you, crazy? Did you think Manticore wouldn't find you?" With that, she motioned behind her and four heavily armed X5s stormed the apartment. Two came sailing in the front window and another stalked towards Tinga from the bedroom.

She leaned back, the window edge just at waist height, and rested her hands on either side.

"Don't even think about it, Tinga! I won't hesitate to shoot," 734's icy words ripped at her heart.

Tinga stared at the girl before her. Her sweet sister Brin was gone, replaced with a coldhearted soldier. "What did they do to you?" she cried.

734 raised her gun and pointed at Tinga's heart. "Made me better."

Tinga shook her head in disgust. "They brainwashed you."

734's calculating eyes and tight posture sent shivers down Tinga's spine. "That's where you're wrong, big sister. They made me remember what I am. You don't stand a chance."

Tinga shook her head, hair flying and eyes flashing. "Bite me!" In the blink of an eye, she had somersaulted backwards and out the window, bullets whizzing past her body as she fell 4 floors to the courtyard below. Zigzagging to avoid the bullets flying at her from above, Tinga removed the manhole cover and lowered herself into the sewer.

* * *

X5-734 signaled to the team to go after Tinga. She then made a sweep of the house, searching for her sister's husband and child. When she came to the utility room, she noticed the washing machine blocking a door. Carefully scrutinizing every inch of the room, her eyes took in the recently disturbed dust balls around the machine. Glancing to the side she could see the almost invisible imprint that betrayed the washer's previous position.

Gripping the sides of the machine, she maneuvered it away from the door and brushed her hands off. Taking a step forward, she flung the door open, revealing the determined face of her brother-in-law, Charlie. The little boy in his arms was crying, his eyes wide with fright.

"You must be Charlie."

"Who are you?" Charlie demanded, scared but defiant as he faced the enemy. "What did you do to Penny?"

734 was entranced by the little boy. "He's beautiful," she breathed, eyes fluttering to fight back tears. "Is this Case?" she reached out to stroke the little boy's cheek but Charlie clamped a hand around her arm.

"Don't touch my son!" He scrambled to his feet and pushed Case behind him protectively. "Who are you and how do you know our names?"

734 looked up at him in a daze. "I - I - I'm...Brin," she whispered. "I'm Brin."

Charlie stared at her in confusion. "Penny's sister, Brin? I don't understand."

Composing herself, Brin replied in a clipped tone. "It's probably best that you don't. If you want to live, don't mention anything that happened here today. If you know how to contact any of the others - do it. They'll help you. I have to go." Lowering her voice to a trembling whisper she shook her head, biting back tears. "Keep my nephew safe."

Brin fled the apartment leaving Charlie staring after her in shock. _Contact the others? Which others? What the hell just happened!_

* * *

She'd been running for over an hour, blurring through the city streets that were darkened by winter and blanketed in snow. Tinga cursed her luck. The prints she was leaving were like a neon sign above her head flashing 'target acquired'. She quickly removed her sweatshirt, thanking whatever powers that be that she had donned two layers earlier that day. Working the sleeves of her sweatshirt into her belt loops, she noted with satisfaction that the top reached the ground behind her. As she moved, it quickly covered her tracks.

She kept running, the chill of the night pervading her bones, but still she plod on. Tinga finally reached a remote diner off the highway between Portland and Salem. She sent a silent plea to the Blue Lady, begging Her to watch over Charlie and Case.

After making sure the surrounding area was clear, Tinga crouched in the bushes. She waited a long time, until she was confident she'd lost her pursuers. Slowly, she rose from behind the winter brush and stretched her cramped muscles. Her body ached from the strain, the cold and from exhaustion.

Making her way into the diner, Tinga kept her eyes downcast. She walked slowly towards the payphone at the back of the room and inserted a quarter. When the voice message came over the line, Tinga held back her tears and struggled to keep her voice level so as not to attract unwanted attention.

"Zack? I'm in trouble. Manticore's on to me. I need help. You have to get my family - I had to leave them behind. I know how you feel about them, Zack, but please, don't leave them unprotected." Glancing around the room to ascertain there was no threat to her person, she noted the waitress behind the counter. The woman's eyes were wide and frightened as she looked between Tinga and the carton of milk she held in her hand and back again.

Tinga focused on the carton. Her eyes homed in on the picture displayed on the side; it was a picture of herself. The caption beneath read: _WANTED: Murderer. If seen, report to you local authorities immediately. Do not attempt to engage. Subject is highly volatile and extremely dangerous. _

Her eyes widened and flashed fear when she saw the waitress back up slowly and disappeared into the kitchen. "Shit! Zack - just do it!" Tinga hastily hung up the phone and blurred out the door.

* * *

She ran until her chest felt like it would explode, and the feeling in her fingers and toes had all but gone. Standing off to the side of the road, she stuck her thumb out at the passing cars, hoping someone would pick her up and take her - anywhere - as long as it was far away from Oregon.

She had no idea how long it would take for Zack to find her. Tinga wracked her brain, trying to remember if he had mentioned any locations in their last conversation.

_"I saw Krit in San Francisco. He's so stubborn; refused to leave. He and Syl are going to get themselves killed. How the hell am I supposed to protect you all when you won't listen to me?"_

For the first time ever, Tinga thanked the powers that be for making Zack so pigheaded and overprotective. She might never have heard that, or remembered, if he hadn't felt so strongly about protecting them.

The sound of a truck slowing caused her to raise her head. The door of the rig opened and she hurried toward it, stumbling in her haste to get out of the cold, and off the road.

* * *

The phone jangled. A hand reached out and picked up the receiver.

"Renfro here."

"This is Captain Monaghan of the Salem PD. We've had sighting of that girl wanted for murder. She was last seen at a diner on the I-5 just outside of Salem, Oregon. Subject was on foot and running scared."

Elizabeth Renfro smiled. "Thank you," she said, hanging up the phone and turning to Agent Sandoval. "We've got her, Peter. Make sure X5-734 and her unit are in place. We'll get 656 this time, and with any luck, she'll have information on the others."

* * *

Donald Lydecker sat in his office, listening intently through the earpiece and watching the small screen in front of him. The audio and visual feed from Renfro's office was coming in loud and clear.

_What are you up to, Elizabeth? _Even as he asked himself the question, Lydecker knew the answer. He slammed his fists down on his desk in frustration. _Tinga. They've got a lead on one of my kids, goddammit!_ _If Renfro gets her hands on Tinga...!_

He couldn't let that happen. It was time for a chat with Max. He had to tell her the truth; the real reason he had spared her reindoctrination, why he was helping her. She might be their only hope.

* * *

The cab of the eighteen-wheeler was warm and dry. Tinga awoke to the sound of the driver talking into his CB.

"Prancer, this is Fat Joe. I'm on the Big Road, headin' down the left coast from Salem. Got a beaver ridin' shotgun. My 10-20 is 87 miles North of Gay Bay, doin' double nickle. Backin' out."

"10-4, Fat Joe. Prancer backing out."

Fat Joe turned to the hitchhiker he'd picked up the night before. "G'mornin' 'lil lady! Hope y'all slept well!" he said cheerily, smiling brightly at her. Fat Joe's voice held a Southern twang and the words rolled off his tongue like honey. Tinga stared at the man, completely lost at the trucker lingo he'd used.

"I never thanked you properly for picking me up last night, sir" she offered with a shy smile.

"Please, call me Joe. And aint nothin' to it, honeybee. It were a real pleasure to help such a lurvely lady. We should be in Gay Bay soon enough. I kin drop you at the truck stop just inside the city. That be okay?" he asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"That's fine," she smiled gratefully. She turned to the side, closed her eyes and drifted back into a restless sleep.

Joe watched his passenger toss and turn, obviously dreaming something disturbing. His heart went out to the girl who looked so fragile, scared and alone. He thought of his own daughters and how lucky he was to be able to protect and provide for them.

* * *

Agent Sandoval entered Renfro's office, out of breath. Panting, he began to speak. "We've intercepted a radio transmission from a truck on the interstate bound for San Francisco. ETA 0920 at the truck stop just inside the city."

Renfro clapped her hands in glee. "Send the retrieval team. If necessary, shoot to wound, not to kill. We need her alive. She's invaluable to us."

* * *

A couple hours later, Tinga woke again. Joe looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Honeybee, nice girls don't hitchhike unless they're in trouble. You runnin' from someone? T'aint my business, but y'all looked purty scared last night. S'only reason I picked y'up. It's illegal to take hitchhikers, y'know."

Tinga swallowed. "Yeah. Abusive boyfriend," the lie slipped easily from her tongue and she wished she didn't have to deceive the man who'd been so kind to her. Tinga reached out to gently touch his arm. "I know that you took a big risk, Joe; I can't thank you enough."

He batted her hand away and blushed, a bit embarrassed. "Now lookee here, miss. T'weren't no trouble. You're a good girl - I kin tell, I kin always tell. Y'all have enough money to get around the city? It's a strange place, Gay Bay is."

Tinga's eyes welled with tears that she fought vainly to hold back. Joe took that as a 'no' and reached into his pocket. Pulling out his wallet with one hand, he flipped it open and removed a wad of bills. "Y'all take this, y'hear? Don't want t'hear you say 'no', neither."

She wordlessly reached for the money. Her eyes locked with Joe's in silent acceptance and gratitude. They pulled into the city a few scant minutes later. Joe veered to the left and came to a halt just inside the truck stop. "Y'all take care now, honeybee. Good luck 'n Godspeed."

Tinga leaned over and hugged Fat Joe. "Goodbye and thank you again." She alighted from the truck and waved to him. He tooted the truck horn and waved back, before driving off.

Tinga let out a deep breath. She was free. Now all she had to do was find Krit and Syl, and then Zack. They'd help her get Charlie and Case back; Zack would know what to do.

* * *

A dark van rolled slowly behind her. Tinga glanced over her shoulder, a bit apprehensive of the approaching vehicle, and quickened her stride, finally sprinting as fast as she could. There was nowhere for her to hide. She looked around frantically, pleading silently with the powers that be to deliver her from hell.

Suddenly, the vehicle sped up and passed her, pulling to a halt. 6 masked figures jumped from the van and leapt at at her. Tinga lashed out at her attackers, kicking and punching, but they extended tazers, shocking her to the ground, rendering her helpless. As she was being loaded into the van, she reached weakly for the masked form swimming before her eyes. But before she could remove it, a foot shot out and connected with her head, sending Tinga into oblivion.

* * *

When she awoke, a familiar face greeted her. "Welcome home, big sister," Brin said as she stepped aside.

A bleach-blonde woman with piercing blue eyes and an equally chilling smile approached the metal slab and peered down at Tinga.

"We're so glad to have you back, 656. So, very, very glad."

**TBC**


	21. Confusing Revelations

** - Chapter 20 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

When she awoke, a familiar face greeted her. "Welcome home, big sister," Brin said as she stepped aside.

A bleach-blonde woman with piercing blue eyes and an equally chilling smile approached the metal slab and peered down at Tinga.

"We're so glad to have you back, 656. So, very, very glad."

* * *

**Confusing Revelations**

* * *

_2020, 30 miles north of __ Seattle, Washington - Manticore Facility_

The two soldiers jumped apart at the sound of metal doors clanking open down the hallway. The echo of synchronized marching brought Alec's and Max's bodies ramrod straight, shoulders braced. They stood facing the doors of their cells, not quite knowing what to expect. At the last moment, and for a reason he couldn't quite understand or have time to analyze, Alec stretched his arm through the bars separating him from Max and gave her hand a quick squeeze. She looked up at him in surprise, acknowledging his confused looked and returning it with one of her own before facing front again as her cell door swung open. Alec removed his hand quicker than the Ordinaries could see. Physical interaction of any kind other than for training purposes was frowned upon and he had no desire to stay in isolation any longer than was absolutely necessary. 

Lydecker stepped into the cell. Without wasting a glance on the soldiers that had accompanied him, he waved to them in dismissal. "That will be all."

Max stood and stared at Lydecker. Once the footsteps had faded he began to speak.

"We're moving the timetable up. You're being reintegrated tomorrow. I've had you reassigned to a new unit; I think you already know your C.O.," he added, nodding at Alec.

"What, him?" she asked, in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Lydecker frowned. "Is there a problem, Max? 494's is the best unit here at Manticore."

Alec smiled to himself at the compliment. He knew his unit was the best - he pushed them to be. The better they were, the less they suffered; and that was the only way it _could_ be under his command. As Lydecker's words set in, he frowned. _Why are they throwing an '09er in my unit? No one will trust her,_ he thought to himself. _Except me, _he added silently, surprised at the strength of his feelings.

Her reaction was irrational. She had no reason to believe he wouldn't be a good C.O. But there was something about him she didn't quite trust - and to Max, trust was paramount.

Max studied the older man. Lydecker had always been imposing; she'd been in awe of him as a child and then frightened of him, of his authority. He'd gone from father figure to murderer in the space of a few seconds - the picture vivid and the memory painful as the image of Lydecker shooting Eva flashed in her mind's eye.

Something about his posture gave him away. Lydecker was no longer formidable in her eyes. Despicable, disgusting and loathsome, maybe, but not formidable. Yet as he stood before her, she could see worry crease his brow, his fingers flexing in a display of nerves Max never thought to see on him. Lydecker seemed to be losing control and was quite obviously not dealing.

She stepped closer, her nose inches from his. "What is this, Deck, more mind games? What the hell do you want from me?"

Alec watched from the other cell as Max got in Lydecker's face. He stood his ground, features blank as he faced the slender girl. Alec knew instinctively that there was something about the relationship between Lydecker and Max that was off-kilter. Something about it that reeked of the weird; out of place and abnormal to Manticore.

Lydecker emitted a small, hollow laugh. "Will I get away with giving you the Cliff's notes version?"

Alec struggled to understand the display. Lydecker was allowing Max to talk back to him - a superior officer. Not only that, but he was interacting with her as if she were an Ordinary, a friend even. Alec had heard the rumors - that Unit 5 had been extremely close and that Lydecker had acted more like a parent than an officer with them. But they had always performed above and beyond what was expected, and so, apparently, Manticore had let it slide.

Lydecker sat down on Max's cot. He looked up at her expectantly, but she snorted and shook her head. "Making yourself at home, _Dad_? Get the hell off my bed." Lydecker stood up abruptly and began pacing. "Spill," she spat at him.

Lydecker took a deep breath. "Elizabeth is on to Tinga. She's closing in on the rest of your unit."

Alec's eyes widened. He was hearing what was meant to be a private conversation, or so he thought. _Who the hell is Tinga?_

The statement hit Max like a bullet, her small frame jerked as if she'd taken a physical blow. Her heart beat wildly, breathing increasing just enough so that Alec could tell the difference; an Ordinary wouldn't catch the change in rhythm. Alec could see the news hurt her and he was loathe to see her pain. Turning piercing eyes to the older man, he watched as Lydecker came to a stop facing Max.

"We need to warn the others, Maxie," Deck said softly, reaching out to touch her arm.

Max flinched at the use of the nickname that brought back memories of her lost siblings, and without thinking she backhanded him across the face, leaving a jagged cut on his cheek from nose to ear. "Don't you _ever_ call me that, you bastard."

Deck grabbed her wrist. His eyes narrowed and he spoke in a tightly controlled voice. "Fine. I'll leave off the precious nickname Zack - it _was _Zack, wasn't it? - gave you. I came here because I thought you would want to help your _siblings._ Excuse me for thinking you cared."

He glanced at Alec from the corner of his eye before continuing. "You need to be more careful, _452_. I'm putting myself on the line for you here. Don't push me the wrong way."

Lydecker released her arm and stepped back. "I may be a bastard, but I _do _care about my kids, Max. We'll continue this conversation later."

He paused after exiting the cell. "494."

Alec raised his head to the doorway and saluted his superior officer. "Yes, Sir?"

"You'll be rejoining your unit in the morning. Accompany 452 to my office after Mess Hall."

He slammed the cell door shut and walked away, leaving two confused soldiers to stare after him.

* * *

Max fell back against the cold metal bars. She slid to the floor and began to cry quietly.

Alec walked over to their shared wall and reached out to grip the bars separating him from Max. Crouching next to her, he pulled himself closer, his hand touching hers lightly, sending shivers down his spine. He shook his head to clear it and bent to whisper in her ear.

"You okay?" She raised her eyes to meet his sad ones, shocked at the concern showing on the face of a Manticore soldier. "We're out of here tomorrow. Everything'll be alright."

She braced her shoulders and set her lips in a thin, tight line before grunting in reply. "Ngrhmph."

"Articulate much?" he chuckled, nudging her slightly in the side. His fingers tingled from the contact and he saw her jump slightly in reaction to his touch.

"Don't touch me," she spat at him.

"What the hell is your problem? I was just being friendly." he frowned, suddenly angry. What the hell was wrong with her today?

"Get lost," was the muffled reply coming from her head, now resting between her knees.

Alec was uncomfortable. He could tell she was suffering. It showed in the defeated slope of her shoulders and the sadness in her voice. They'd taken her for more testing earlier that morning as was evident by the bruising on her otherwise perfect skin.

"Are you in pain? I managed to smuggle in some painkillers. If you need them..." his words trailed off as she shook her head and raised it to look at him.

Max found her voice. "Alec, what are you in for?"

Alec looked away for a moment and laughed hollowly. "The brass get a kick out of punishing me for things I can't control."

Feeling somewhat guilty for her outburst before, Max reached out and put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry." She shivered suddenly, the feel of his skin setting fire to her fingertips.

Alec licked his lips. Her touch had sent him reeling. His brow furrowed in confusion and he turned back to look Max in the eyes. "You're not in heat, are you?" he asked in a low, uneven voice, then kicked himself mentally for opening his mouth. Of course she wasn't in heat! He would have smelt it.

"No! And why the hell would I tell you anyway?" she hissed through clenched teeth, head rearing in indignation at his intrusive question.

"Look, forget I said anything," he muttered, turned quickly so she wouldn't catch the blush that colored his face. He was thinking about her too much. But he couldn't help himself. She was magnetic. He'd known her all of what, six days? But when he'd brushed his hand against hers it had been like an electric shock that set his body on fire and his mind had gone numb.

Max knew she wasn't in heat. But it didn't change the reaction she'd had when he'd touched her. Or the effect his husky voice had on her body. She blushed hotly when he caught her heated gaze raking over him.

He reached out tentatively and ran a finger down her cheek. She was stunned by the unexpected caress and shivered slightly.

"You feel it too, don't you?" he whispered, slightly awed and very, very confused.

**TBC**


	22. Making Headway

** - Chapter 21 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

Max knew she wasn't in heat. But it didn't change the reaction she'd had when he'd touched her. Or the effect his husky voice had on her body. She blushed hotly when he caught her heated gaze raking over him.

He reached out tentatively and ran a finger down her cheek. She was stunned by the unexpected caress and shivered slightly.

"You feel it too, don't you?" he whispered, slightly awed and very, very confused.

* * *

**Making Headway**

* * *

_2020, 30 miles north of __ Seattle, Washington - Manticore Facility_

"Get your hands off me! Are you tripping!" she jumped back as if burned, and if she admit it to herself she _had_ been. She could still feel the rippling heat where his fingers had brushed her skin.

Hurt and anger flashed in his eyes. Still confused by the strange new sensations coursing through him, Alec tried to brush off her rejection coolly and retain his dignity. No girl had ever turned him down; they generally threw themselves at him. In a way, 452's rejection was refreshing even as it stung.

"Being locked up in here with only you for company must be messing with me head. And as for your insubordination, I'll this one pass. But once we're back upstairs, sweetheart, you'll treat me with all the respect due a superior officer."

He was angry. Upset that he'd shared his feelings with her, feelings he didn't quite understand. He felt a bit guilty as he saw her eyes widen and an emotion akin to fear flashed in them before the blank mask fell into place. He would never really do that to her - pull rank. But he'd been hurt by her denial and run his mouth off.

Max looked at Alec dumbly. After a moment she murmured in his direction, eyes fastened to the ground. "I'm sorry...Sir," she forced herself to acknowledge his superiority. _You don't want him reporting you - not after Deck cleared you from re-indoctrination! Fall in! Play the part, Max!_

Seeing her look of contrition, Alec took pity on her. "no harm, no foul. It never happened." He glanced at his watch and sighed. "I'm gonna get some shut-eye."

As he turned to his bunk, Max's soft voice reached his ears. "Alec?" His eyes were questioning as he looked at her. "What should I expect tomorrow?"

She looked small and lost, a stark contrast from the girl with the kick-ass attitude he'd gotten to know and, if he admit it, to like. He decided honesty was the best policy.

"'09ers have a bad rep here. We went through a lot of shit because of the stunt you guys pulled breaking out, and everyone blames you for it. It won't be pretty, Max. The best advice I can give you is to take it, swallow it and prove them wrong." _Prove _me_ wrong. Show me what you're made of._

She nodded wordlessly and turned to her own bunk when she caught his parting shot.

"You'll call me 'Sir' in public...though screaming 'Alec!' in private works for me..." he said cockily. _I love the fire in your eyes when you're angry. You're even sexier when you're mad. Come on, Max. Get mad!_

She faced him angrily and caught his smirk, his eyes dancing merrily. _And just when I thought you might be a decent guy,_ she thought bitterly, clenching her fists at her sides.

"Fuck you," she ground out quietly as she lay back on the bed and turned to face the wall. She closed her eyes and prayed sleep would claim her quickly, eager to drift into her dreams - any dreams - so long as they didn't include _him_.

His whispered reply permeated her semi-conscious state and she shook with rage in response. "Whenever you want, sweetheart."

* * *

Lydecker sat in his office, patiently listening in on Renfro's telephone conversation.

"No, we haven't found her yet," Renfro replied curtly.

So you've tested all the females except those that escaped in '09 A gruff male voice came over the line.

"That's right. But we're about to remedy that. We've recaptured one of the rogues. We'll begin testing shortly."

_Testing? I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that, Elizabeth._

Very well, Elizabeth. I trust you'll keep us informed of your progress. 

"You needn't worry, Ames. Stephan and Jules are in place. They will relay everything there is to know."

Excellent. We'll see you at the Gathering on Friday. Fe'nos told. 

"Fe'nos tol."

_Gathering? I need more information on that._ Lydecker rubbed his temples as he ran the conversation through his head again. He had to make sure Renfro didn't get those tests results.

He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Slavitz? Lydecker here. I'm calling in a favor. I need two soldiers for a side job. Can you spare me X5-598 and X5-511? It's completely hush-hush and off the books." He paused a moment. "Thursday, 2100 hours. I'll pick them up myself. Thanks."

Lydecker disconnected and quickly made another call.

"Hannah? Deck. We need to talk," he said brusquely. "Meet me at the usual place, same time as before."

Hanging up the phone, Lydecker hid the equipment away and hurried from his office.

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse, Elsewhere USA_

The television blared in the background, his brother was pacing steadily behind him and the dog was barking and chasing something around the house. But none of this registered with Zack. He stood in the living room, lost in thought.

It had been three days. Three days since he'd picked up his messages. Three days since Zack had found out that Tinga was in trouble. His heart hurt just thinking of how he should have been there for her; should have given her another way of contacting him. He was the big brother, the C.O.; the one who protected and watched over them. And he'd failed her. Failed all of them.

_"Zack? I'm in trouble. Manticore's on to me. I need your help. You have to get my family - I had to leave them behind. I know how you feel about them, Zack, but please - don't leave them unprotected."_

He could still hear the panic in her voice, the pain and uncertainty as she begged him to look after her family.

_"Shit! Zack - just do it!"_

Her final cry of desperation had made his blood run cold. He'd only ever heard a cry so sad, full of pain, frightened and despaired once before. _Niah._ The memory hit him like a jolt of lightening, anger searing him deep within.

_I_ will _ protect them, Tinga. I won't let them hurt any of you , ever again._

Zack clenched his hands into tight fists. Now he had much more to worry about. Not only was Tinga missing, but he hadn't heard from Jondy for a while; she wasn't returning his calls, and apparently, according to the message embedded in the Eyes Only broadcasts, Max was in danger.

Zack stared blankly at the television screen, worry evident in his every feature. Zane came to stand behind him, laying a hand on his big brother's shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"We'll find her, bro," he said softly.

"I should have found her a long time ago, Zane. But I kept trying to convince myself she'd be safer if we weren't' concentrated in one place. Meanwhile, all of us have been in close contact. She and Ben are the only ones we haven't seen in years." Zack closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

Zane turned Zack to face him. "If this Eyes Only guy keeps sending out this message, maybe we should check it out. I know you're afraid it might be a trap, but what if it isn't? What if Maxie knows the guy? What if he can help?"

Zack peered at his brother through narrowed eyes. "He's an Ordinary, Zane. What could he possibly know?"

Zane picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial. While he waited for the call to connect, he offered a quiet reply. "We won't know until we ask, will we?"

Zane wandered off to continue his call and Zack stared at the screen again. It was imperceptible to the ordinary human eye, but the quick flash of Max's barcode and the following danger symbol had repeated themselves every hour, on the hour, for over a week. He owed it to her to check this Eyes Only guy out.

Zane bounded back into the room waving his phone in the air.

"Zack! Krit and Syl found them; they're safe. They should be here with Charlie and Case tomorrow," Zane let out in a rush, relief rolling off him in waves. _Tinga, we've got your family; they're safe. We'll find you too, sis. Just hold on..._

Zack was having similar thoughts as Zane's excited words filtered through. _We haven't given up on you, Tinga. We're coming for you, little sister._

"Krit still on the phone?" he asked quickly. Zane nodded. "Tell him to bring them here and lay low. You and I are going after Eyes Only. We'll be in contact as soon as we know anything."

Zack nudged the molding on the doorframe aside and slipped his hand into the exposed crevasse. He pulled out an extra handgun and tossed it at Zane who had just hung up the phone. A bag had materialized at his feet, full to the brim with various pieces of equipment they might need. Zane slipped his laptop inside and closed the bag.

"You ready?" Again Zane nodded wordlessly. Zack slipped his gun into the waistband of his pants and zipped up his jacket. Nodding at the door, he called to Zane. "Alright, bro. Let's move out!"

**TBC**


	23. Uncharted Territory

** - Chapter 22 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Krit still on the phone?" he asked quickly. Zane nodded. "Tell him to bring them here and lay low. You and I are going after Eyes Only. We'll be in contact as soon as we know anything."

Zack nudged the molding on the doorframe aside and slipped his hand into the exposed crevasse. He pulled out an extra handgun and tossed it at Zane who had just hung up the phone. A bag had materialized at his feet, full to the brim with various pieces of equipment they might need. Zane slipped his laptop inside and closed the bag.

"You ready?" Again Zane nodded wordlessly. Zack slipped his gun into the waistband of his pants and zipped up his jacket. Nodding at the door, he called to Zane. "Alright, bro. Let's move out!"

* * *

**Uncharted Territory**

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse Washington State - Secret Rendezvous Point_

Donald Lydecker watched her from his hiding place. The woman had arrived almost half an hour before, alone. She stood silent, patient, though he could see the tense set of her shoulders. Deck waited; watching and listening for any signs that she'd been followed, their location compromised. This meeting was extremely risky; if anyone knew of his connection with her, their termination would be immediate.

Making one last check of the area, Deck stepped out of the shadows and approached the figure. Pulling a small scrambling device from his jacket pocket, he flicked a switch. As it began to hum, he faced the woman.

"Hannah. Sorry to keep you waiting - I'm sure you understand," he smiled slightly at her in greeting.

She nodded. "Perfectly. I took all the necessary precautions." Crossing her arms over her chest, she raised an eyebrow at him. "What was so important that you dragged me out of my bed in the middle of the night to meet you in this godforsaken place?"

"Elizabeth is set on getting blood work done on X5-452. We can't stop her from carrying out the tests, but _can_ keep her from getting her hands on the results."

"Max?" Hannah breathed. "I'm surprised the Director waited this long to begin testing. What do you need me to do?"

Deck ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Swap Max's results with those of X5-453. They have identical DNA as far as anyone is concerned and Elizabeth will leave her alone." Hannah nodded silently. "But make sure I get the real deal on Max. We need to know if she's the One. If she is..." he trailed off, not needing to elaborate on the thought.

Hannah knew what that would mean. They would have to remove Max to a secure location. If Renfro got her hands on the One, it would be game over - and_ that_ was something they couldn't allow to happen.

Deck eyed Hannah thoughtfully. "There's another issue you should be aware of. I overheard a telephone conversation Elizabeth had with what I believe to be an elite member of the Conclave. Does the name Ames ring a bell?"

Her sharp intake of breath was confirmation enough. "Ames White? Sandeman's son? The bastard," she spat furiously. "We should have known she was reporting to him. This complicates things."

"How so?" he asked worriedly. Deck knew that his and Hannah's standings within the breeding cult hierarchy were a deeply kept secret. But he hadn't been privy to all the information. His job, his calling, was to keep an eye on Sandeman's special ones; his unit, Unit 5 - the '09ers.

"Before that son-of-a-bitch murdered him, my father left specific instructions for the Society. Those were to keep the females from Unit 5 as far from the Conclave as possible. We failed him, Deck. Luckily for us the recaptured rogues didn't have what we've all been looking for. With Renfro on the inside and Ames on the outside, it's only a matter of time before they up the stakes. Their combined resources could prove disastrous. Somehow, we have to find out what they're planning."

Deck's eyes lit up. "I do know that they have a gathering on Friday. I've called in a favor and requisitioned two X5s from Slavitz's unit. I'll keep you informed."

He turned to leave, but Hannah put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Deck, wait. There's something else."

He waited, watching as she knitted her brow, drawing on the memory. "This afternoon, two of the resident doctors and a geneticist were transferred to another facility. When I asked about it, all they would tell me was that it's need to know basis, and that I wasn't cleared. Something strange is going on, Deck. Have there been any new technological developments I should know about? New experimental procedures that are being carried out?"

Deck shook his head. "Not that I know of. Who ordered the transfer?" he asked, his tone somewhat subdued, a distant look in his eyes.

"My guess would be the Director," she replied matter-of-factly.

He stood silent for a while, then shrugged and looked at his watch. "I'll look into it and let you know as soon as I've learned anything. It's getting late and I have to get back to base. For now, let's concentrate on keeping X5-452 out of the limelight. We'll be in touch."

"Will do, Deck. I'll be waiting to hear from you."

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse, __Elsewhere, USA - Present Day_

Zack veered dangerously onto the expressway, swerving madly to avoid traffic. Zane's gaze shot to his brother's face, seeing the impassive eyes and the hard set of his jaw. Zack was concentrating much like the way he did with everything, putting his full focus on his mission. He wisely refrained from antagonizing Zack and turned his attention back to his laptop.

"How do you know where to go, man? I haven't even started tracing Eyes Only's broadcast."

"Most of the people Eyes Only has exposed have been based in Washington state. It makes sense he'd be close by," came the flat reply. Zack was having a hard time keeping his focus on the road. His mind was in turmoil, thoughts and memories of his sisters running a mile a minute.

"Oooh! Great! A breaking EO hack. If we're lucky, he'll run overtime and I'll be able to zone in on his location," Zane exclaimed excitedly. _One step closer to you, Maxie. I hope this guy is a friendly._

The two brothers sat in silence, the only sound in the car was the furious tapping of Zane's fingers across the keyboard.

Zack glanced at the computer balanced on Zane's lap. His brother was working his magic. It didn't hurt that the infamous Eyes Only was being stupid. His hack had gone overtime, much to Zane's delight, and they had already narrowed down the possibilities. The map on screen showed a flashing radar, searching the state, section by section, until finally, it beeped.

"What's up, Zane?" he asked, his eyes back on the road.

"The system locked point. Trace indicates he's broadcasting out of Seattle. If that idiot keeps talking, we'll pinpoint his location without having to wait for his next hack."

Zack didn't feel much better. Yeah, it was great that they were closing in on their target, but he was uneasy. How was this Eyes Only connected to Max? Was he a friend? Or was Eyes Only just on the hustle, same as everyone else? Maybe even working for Manticore? Anything was possible. Zack would leave nothing to chance.

"Got it!" Zane whooped loudly, startling Zack from his thoughts. "Sector 9, 6327 Hampton Avenue."

"Good work. Wanna take a turn at the wheel?" he looked to Zane tiredly. The stress was wearing him thin and he desperately needed to rest.

Zane regarded his brother, noting the haggard face and deep circles under his eyes. "Sure, bro. Pull over. And while you're at it, toss me that bag of cookies, will ya? I'm starving."

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse Seattle, Washington_

When they entered Seattle it was still dark. Zane drove through the empty streets, following the route map he had spread out on the dashboard. He'd let Zack sleep; he'd been thoroughly wiped out, not having slept more than a few hours over the past few days. X5s could go days on end without sleep but after a while it took its toll on the system. Zane knew the signs and Zack had been fatigued to the point that he wouldn't function properly. And they needed to be alert and ready.

_I wonder what we're getting into? Will this be hostile or friendly territory? Who are you, Eyes? How do you know Maxie? What happened to our little sister?_ Alone with only his memories to keep him company, Zane had thought of nothing other than his siblings during his long drive.

_All this time, always running, hiding, pretending. To what purpose? For all that we escaped to freedom, we've never truly been free._ And living with Zack had only driven the point home. In his mind, his big brother still lived in Manticore; always acting the part of the C.O., the protector, he'd urged them to keep moving, never settle down in one place. They'd run for eight years, but eventually even Zack had to admit defeat. And finally they'd stayed put. That was two years ago; two years of relative normalcy in one place with Zack, Jondy, Krit and Syl.

Zane sighed, wondering if Krit and Syl had gotten Charlie and Case back to their apartment safely. He assumed everything went smoothly as he hadn't heard differently. And they still hadn't heard from Jondy. It worried him. He knew that Zack was taking it all pretty hard. Tinga missing, Max in trouble and now Jondy was AWOL. It was Zack's worst nightmare come true.

He glanced over his shoulder briefly, in time to see Zack stirring. His big brother opened his eyes and sat up.

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have taken over for you," he grunted, knowing full well why Zane had let him sleep. _He knew I was exhausted. _Zack scowled. He hated showing weakness, hated when his siblings saw him when he was less than 100 in control. And though he knew that a soldier had to sleep, eat and stay fit, it didn't make it any easier knowing Zane had _taken care_ _of him_. In fact, it pissed him off.

"We can trade places now, if you like," Zane replied, clearing the map from the dashboard and slowing to a halt. They were a few buildings away from their destination. Zack got out of the car and moved to the driver's seat as Zane scooted over to the passenger side.

"We need to find out which apartment he's in," Zack commented, eyes scouring the surrounding area for any trace of threat. He wouldn't put it past Manticore to have someone in place, keeping watch in case the '09ers came after Eyes Only. It's what he would do. But then again, it was already over a week since the messages had been sent in the EO broadcasts.

"Already on it, bro," Zane mumbled. He was currently hacking into the Electric Company's mainframe to check unit measurements for the area. If Eyes Only was really here, the units consumed would be outrageous, not to mention the bills.

The grid loaded and Zane scrutinized the information flooding the screen. For a residential area, there was a lot of power used. But that shouldn't surprise him. It seemed to be a wealthy area and rich people had a tendency to buy and use all sorts of electrical equipment.

"Gotcha," he chuckled in satisfaction. "Fogle Towers, 6327 Hampton Avenue, uses more electricity than a square city block in any of the business sectors. Now where are you hiding, Mr. Cyber Hack? Show Zane where to find you..."

A blue outline began flashing around a small square section of the grid and Zack peered over his brother's shoulder for a better view.

"Well, what do you know," his brother said smirking. "Looks like Eyes Only lives in the penthouse. What is he, some rich dude with too much money and time on his hands, sitting around playing hero?"

Zack shrugged. "We'll have to find out, won't we?" he replied, giving Zane a sharp look. "I'm gonna get a better look at the area from over there," he said, pointing to the tall building opposite Fogle Towers. "You scout the street and check all entrances and exits to the building. We'll regroup here in thirty minutes." Without waiting for a reply, Zack exited the car and blurred into a dark alley.

* * *

Zack sat perched on the roof opposite Fogle Towers. He had a clear view into what looked like the living room. He could see a woman stretched out on the couch, seemingly asleep if the even rise and fall of her chest and closed eyes were any indication. 

A man sat next to her in an armchair, head supported by one hand, the other holding a half empty glass. There were empty bottles littering the table and the floor. The man looked tired and lost. It was that look that made Zack feel almost sorry for him. _So you're the great Eyes Only? A rich, sorry-ass drunk._

Zack wondered how Zane was faring below and whether or not he had encountered any difficulties when looking for the best way into the building. They would have to use a back entrance or basement access and as a last resort, they could always enter through the skylight on the roof._ In fact, that might be the best idea, _he thought, glancing at the street below. The sun would be up soon and people would be going about their business. The rooftop was safer.

Zack flicked his cell phone open and dialed Zane's number.

"What's the score, bro?" Zane got out before Zack had a chance to say a word.

"Nothing suspicious from up here. What've you got for me?"

"Basement access is guarded - I counted 4 security guards. Back entrance is an option, but we'd have to go through the security system and some heavily locked doors. Front door is the best option, just waltz inside like a regular Joe. Explain to me again why that's not a good idea?" Zane wasn't sure what the problem was.

"Security cameras on the front door feed to the apartments inside. Its standard for high-rise apartment buildings; especially in expensive areas. We want the element of surprise so the front door is out. I suggest we go in from the skylight on the roof."

Zane didn't hesitate a moment. "You're on. I'll grab the gear and meet you in a few minutes. Damn, it's been a while since I've done any urban bungee jumping!" he added excitedly.

Zack muttered under his breath. "Leave it to you to treat this like an adventure."

"Fuck you, Zack. I won't apologize for enjoying life. Loosen up a little, it won't hurt you to live a bit," Zane ground out before hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later he joined Zack on the roof, handing him the necessary equipment. The two brothers stared at each other for a long while, neither giving in. Finally Zack sighed and threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. You win - I'm sorry. Happy now?" he practically growled.

Zane shook his head and scoffed. "You're sorry? What for, Zack? For acting like a prick all the time? You aren't the only one who's worried about Tinga, Max and Jondy, bro. Yeah, you're the big brother. You were our C.O. and you've done a damn good job looking out for us all. But you act like you're still at Manticore. It's like we never left - your head is so far up your ass that you can't see straight." Zane's reply shocked Zack into silence. When the expected response never came, Zane sighed, harnessed himself and shrugged his exasperation. "Whatever, bro. See ya on the other side."

Zane took a running leap off the building and spread his arms wide. He soared across the divide, landing hard and scrambling to regain his footing, quickly releasing himself from the rope. He turned to face the other building and watched as Zack hauled the rope back up to him and prepared to follow suit.

When his brother landed beside him, he sighed inwardly. The tense set of Zack's shoulders and jaw told him plenty. Zack wasn't going to forgive his outburst any time soon and Zane refused to apologize. _You can be so damn infuriating at times!_ he thought, furrowing his brow in frustration. Making his way silently to the skylight, he dropped to a crouch and peered into the window.

* * *

Zack watched as Zane lowered himself through the skylight and dropped silently to the floor. _Rich moron doesn't have a security system? For an underground cyber-journalist geek, he's pretty stupid. What does he think - that his place is impenetrable? _

Zane gave him the all-clear and he entered the apartment as stealthily as his brother. Zack signaled to Zane, relaying what he'd seen from the other building. Two people inside that they knew of and at last sighting, in the living room off to their left. Zane acknowledged the information and signed back that he could only see one form in the other room. A woman, asleep on the couch.

'I'll incapacitate her. You go find the man of the hour,' Zane mouthed to him. Zack nodded and silently made his way through the apartment. He stopped at a door when sounds of movement from within reached his ears. Pulling his gun out of his pants, he released the safety and aimed it straight ahead.

He stood waiting. Minutes later, Zane signed to him from down the hall. 'The rest of the apartment is empty. Lady love is out cold, bound and gagged. Awaiting your signal.' Zack nodded to him and focused his eyes on the door in front of him.

As if on cue, the door opened and a disheveled looking man, with spiky, sandy colored hair and tired, blue eyes gaped at him in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan finally managed to squeak at the tall, broad and obviously capable X5 who was pointing his gun at the space between his eyes.

"I don't think you're in a position to be asking questions," Zack growled in reply. He nodded towards the living room. "I think you should sit your ass down. You're going to answer some questions and if I'm not satisfied by your answers you're going to regret fucking with me."

Logan swallowed audibly and started moving, the hand on his back propelling him none-to-gently forward. Upon entering the living room he noted with a gasp that Asha was bound and gagged, lying on her side next to the window. Another man was standing watch over her, gun trained on her chest.

"So you're the infamous Eyes Only?" he smirked, taking in the cowering figure Zack pushed into the couch cushions. "I was right. Another rich dude, bored out of his mind and playing at saving the world. What would the people think if they could see you now?"

Zack shook his head almost imperceptibly at Zane who got the message. _Stage is yours, bro,_ he acceded. _The_ _C.O.'s in charge again._

"You're playing a dangerous game, Mr. Cale," Zack began, noting the flicker of fear in the older man's eyes.

"How do you -" Logan started.

"Know your name? That was the easy part. You're not too good at covering your tracks, are you?" Zack continued smoothly. "Who are you working for, Cale? And what do you know of X5-452?"

_Manticore,_ Logan thought worriedly, the implications of what that might mean spinning his head wildly. _Did Max get away? Are they hoping I'll lead them to her? I _won't_ give them _anything

"You're wasting your time if you think I'll tell you anything about her," he replied defiantly.

"Oh that's where you're wrong, Cale. You'll tell me _everything_ I want to know," he glared at Logan before adding, "even if I have to beat it out of you."

Logan gulped but just stared back at Zack, forcing his fear back down his throat. "Then I guess you'll have to beat me," he replied in what he hoped was a cool and collected tone.

"If you insist," Zack smiled darkly. With that, he pistol whipped Logan across the face, cracking his jaw and breaking his nose. Blood flowed freely down his face, soaking his shirt. Zack regarded the other man with reluctant admiration. He had to give credit to the Ordinary for his stubbornness.

"I'll ask you again. Who do you work for and what do you know of X5-452?" he placed the barrel of his gun at Logan's temple and wrapped his free hand around the man's throat, applying gentle pressure. The threat didn't go unnoticed.

Logan refused to give in. If he could save Max..._If my dying keeps her safe..._he threw a quick glance at Asha who had woken up and was eyeing the scene with intense fear. He tried to convey his apologies in that look, before facing his captor once more.

"I have nothing to tell you," he ground out.

Zack was getting impatient. He pistol whipped Logan yet again, drawing a jagged cut from just under the man's eye and down his cheek, knocking Logan out. Zack cursed under his breath.

"Zane, get me some water. I'm not through with this asshole yet," his request was more a command, but one Zane knew not to refuse. Personally, he couldn't see the need for such violence just yet, but Zack always did have a temper, and when it came to his siblings he could lose it in a split second.

Zane brought a large bowl of water from the kitchen, and handed it to Zack. His brother doused the unconscious cyber-hacker who sputtered wildly and opened his eyes, blinking furiously, trying to focus.

"I'm getting impatient. You don't want to make me any angrier than I already am, Cale; trust me. HOW DO YOU KNOW X5-452? Why have you been sending hidden messages in your broadcasts? How are you connected to her?"

Logan sat tight-lipped and refused to answer. His face was swelling and his head hurt, but he'd be damned if he was going to give Manticore any information on Max.

"Fuck you," he spat at Zack.

Zane saw his brother raise his hand to strike the man again and called out to stop him. "Hold up, bro. Lemme hack his system. Maybe I can find something useful to help Maxie."

Logan looked between the two men, realization dawning on him. Manticore wouldn't use names, only designations. _Are they...? Damn! They have to be!_

Looking at the handsome X5 who had suspended his hand mid-air, he said took a deep breath and asked quietly, "Is one of you Zack?"

Zack looked at the older man sharply, keeping a schooled expression on his face. "Who's Zack?" he asked tightly.

Logan glanced at the other X5, catching a flicker of recognition in his eyes. He faced Zack again and laughed shortly.

"You _are_, aren't you? You're Zack. I'll be damned," he said, wincing at the pain from his split lip and broken jaw. It was so intense he wanted to pass out, but he had to prove he wasn't the enemy here.

Zack's eyes lit up momentarily before he shut his face down, affecting a blank mask as he eyed Logan.

"So I'm Zack. How the hell do you know Max?"

"Max lived here - lives here," Logan corrected himself quickly. "You can check her bedroom; it's the third door down, next to the bathroom."

Zane looked to Zack for permission. Zack nodded and Zane made his way down the hall. He opened the door and entered the room. It was softly feminine, but not overly so. The room was littered with clothing that contrasted greatly with the room's decor. Dark colors, leather, fingerless gloves, clunky boots, a motorcycle helmet...

He made his way to the dresser, eyeing the items scattered about. Photographs stuck out from the frame of the mirror above the chest of drawers. A beautiful girl with wavy brown hair, large brown eyes and full pouty lips smiled up at him from one of the snapshots. He frowned, concentrating on the photo, unable to tell if it was his sister or not. He hadn't seen her in years. In fact, the last time he'd laid eyes on her she had a military style buzz-cut, a split lip and scratches on her face and neck. The girl in the picture could be anyone.

Zane took the photograph and made his way back to the living room.

"I dunno, bro. I can't be certain." Zane shrugged apologetically. He handed the photograph to his brother.

Zack stared at the picture in his hand and a soft smile slowly lit up his face.

_He looks almost...nice,_ Logan thought. _He should smile more._

Zack whispered almost reverently. "It's Maxie, alright. I'd know those eyes anywhere..."

**TBC**


	24. Roughing It

**

* * *

- Chapter 23 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

He made his way to the dresser, eyeing the items scattered about. Photographs stuck out from the frame of the mirror above the chest of drawers. A beautiful girl with wavy brown hair, large brown eyes and full pouty lips smiled up at him from one of the snapshots. He frowned, concentrating on the photo, unable to tell if it was his sister or not. He hadn't seen her in years. In fact, the last time he'd laid eyes on her she had a military style buzz-cut, a split lip and scratches on her face and neck. The girl in the picture could be anyone.

Zane took the photograph and made his way back to the living room.

"I dunno, bro. I can't be certain." Zane shrugged apologetically. He handed the photograph to his brother.

Zack stared at the picture in his hand and a soft smile slowly lit up his face.

_He looks almost...nice,_ Logan thought. _He should smile more._

Zack whispered almost reverently. "It's Maxie, alright. I'd know those eyes anywhere..."

* * *

**Roughing It**

* * *

_2020, 30 miles north of __ Seattle , Washington - Manticore Facility_

Alec stood at attention waiting for the guards to open his cell. He glanced at Max in the adjoining cell. She stood rigid and unbending, eyes staring straight ahead. If not for his advanced sense of smell, her fear would be unnoticeable. It was heavy and constant; as if she were dumping loads by the second. Alec felt sorry for the girl.

_Today is going to be hell. My unit isn't going to take this well at all._ As the sound of guards approaching reached his ears, he offered a quick word of encouragement.

"You'll be fine, Max. If they get to you, don't show it. Everything's gonna be okay." He wished he felt as confident as he sounded. He knew his unit; things would be anything _but_ okay.

She didn't acknowledge him. Keeping her eyes forward she fought back the urge to cry. Alec's words from earlier haunted her. _''09ers have a bad rep here. We went through a lot of shit because of the stunt you guys pulled breaking out, and everyone blames you for it. It won't be pretty, Max. The best advice I can give you is to take it, swallow it and prove them wrong.' _

They blamed her. Well, they blamed all of Unit 5 for defecting. It wasn't like they had known what would happen - she _still_ didn't know what had happened. But she could imagine. _I've got to show that I can do more than run. I have to prove that I can hack it. _

Max braced her shoulders and stood straighter as the door to her cell and that of Alec's swung open.

"X5-452, 494, come with us," the guard ordered. The two soldiers stepped into the hallway and walked silently, prodded from time to time from behind by the guards. They were escorted to the main building. Once they reached the entrance, the guards turned and left.

"Looks like I'm back in charge," Alec quipped lightly. Max was looking around with wide eyes at the structure. It was larger and more modern than the Gillette facility. She noted the abundance of windows and wondered at Manticore's reasoning. After the escape in '09 she would have thought they'd either bar the windows or cut down the number. Alec saw her fixation on the windows and imagined he could read her thoughts.

"They're reinforced glass. No chance of breaking through them I'm sorry to say," he said casually. Max turned to stare at him.

"You're sorry to say? What, did you plan to escape too?" she found herself replying tersely.

Alec fought to keep emotion out of his face and voice. His desire to escape hadn't left him and he was still trying to come up with a plan that would actually _work. _He just needed time.

"I'm loyal to Manticore, sweetheart. If you're looking for a fellow traitor to help you escape, you've come to the wrong man." He felt uneasy lying to her for some reason. But Manticore sure knew how to instill the fear of Psy-Ops into a soldier. It was bad enough he'd told his plan to 714 and 664. 714 was who-knows-where and 664 was being reprogrammed. What if 664 had told Lydecker or Renfro something during debriefing? What if Manticore was keeping a more careful eye on him than usual? Alec knew he had to tread carefully, hence his declaration of loyalty.

Max glared at him, flushing hotly. She hadn't meant it like that at all. But leave it to Alec to get under her skin and fire her up. He'd managed to do it every time they'd spoken in the past two days. Almost like his soldier persona had the added sting of cocky arrogance. _Great. A cocky-ass C.O. who's gonna be breathing down my neck all the time. None of them is ever gonna trust me. What's the point in trying?_

She stood her ground, eyes locked with his until he backed down and looked away. _One point for the home team,_ she thought with self-satisfaction.

"Follow me, 452," he ordered shortly and began to walk down one of the long corridors.

"The name is _MAX_," she hissed.

494 grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her hard. "Shut up and listen, 452," he said in a quiet, tight voice. "And listen well. You _are _452. You will _answer_ to 452. You will eat, sleep and breathe life as X5-452 while you are under my command. _Is that clear?_" His eyes were hard as he regarded the rogue X5.

Max flinched at the sharp tone of voice. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now follow me. We're late for Mess Hall." X5-494 - yes 494, not Alec - set off at a steady pace and she followed obediently behind him. They reached a set of double doors. She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but it wasn't silence. From experience, when dining along with a number of people there was at least some noise. But Mess Hall was silent.

494 opened the doors and they entered the large hall. Not a sound greeted them, though Max could feel the heated stares. After a few moments, a low, collective whisper arose from the soldiers in the room as they pointed at her.

Max swallowed. Alec heard the sound and felt her uncertainty behind him. He turned to her and smiled briefly. "Grab a tray and I'll introduce you." Lowering his voice considerably he added, "The faster you deal with it, the faster we move on."

Standing in line to receive her food, Max looked at the servers dishing it out. _Nomlies!_ she thought, shuddering slightly. A large figure slopped a spoonful of what almost resembled oatmeal into her bowl. He had heavy canine features but his eyes lit up when he smiled at her. Max found herself smiling back.

"Thank you," she said softly. Alec looked at her sharply. _What, I can't be polite now? To hell with that._

The dog-man grinned. "Welcome."

Max smiled at his reply. If she stretched her imagination she could almost interpret the dog-man's words as a warm welcome. Picking up her tray, Max added some fruit and a drink and followed after Alec.

As they approached Unit 2's table, Max looked worriedly at Alec. The transgenics slid over to make room for their C.O. Alec placed his tray on the table and faced his fellow soldiers.

"This is X5-452. She's been assigned to our unit. I trust you'll make her feel welcome."

The X5s eyed her with open hostility but reluctantly made room for her to sit. She took a place opposite Alec. She sat in silence, playing with her food. She could feel the eyes of her new unit mates on her, but she kept her head down. After a while the others returned to their own meals and she relaxed slightly.

Max eyed the bowl before her in distaste. The contents seemed familiar yet strange. _For soldiers worth billions in R&D they sure serve up some nasty shit, _ she thought, poking disdainfully at the clumpy substance with her spoon.

Max spent several minutes peering intently at the yellowish gruel that served as her breakfast. As the minutes ticked by without her attention leaving the bowl, Alec leaned over the table to see what was so fascinating, catching the attention of several other transgenics at the table. Their eyes moved from Alec to Max and Max to Alec, as they stared with utter rapture at the bowl.

Suddenly Max pulled her head back sharply, her chocolate eyes meeting Alec's hazel orbs in mock fright. "It moved!" she whispered frantically, pointing at her food.

At first, Alec thought Max was out of her mind. But when he caught the twinkle in her eyes, he sniggered. The rest of the unit was equally amused and seeing their Commanding Officer's loss of control, they began to giggle and snicker as well. The table broke out into a fit of laughter, catching the unwanted attention of the guards.

"Oh, shit," Alec muttered, composing himself quickly and glaring at Max. "We're in for it now and no thanks to you."

The brief moment of levity had vanished and Max was left feeling cold and empty again. The angry scowls directed her way made her cringe. _I'm a soldier, goddammit! This shouldn't be affecting me so deeply!_ But it was. She _wanted_ their acceptance. She sighed.

The guards approached and pulled Alec to his feet. "What's the meaning of this disruption, soldier?"

"It was my fault. It won't happen again," Alec replied, fully ready to accept the blame.

"No, it won't," came a strong voice from off to the side of the table. _Lydecker. I'm fucked._

"Unit 2, report to Trainer Daniels for discipline. 'The one affects the many' - I'm sure you've heard the term. You are dismissed from breakfast. 494, 452; I'd like a word. In my office - _now_."

* * *

The two transgenics followed Lydecker into his office. He motioned to sit. 

"I can't say I'm surprised at what happened this morning," he began, looking between the two soldiers. "I knew this might happen when I decided against sending you for reindoctrination, 452."

"As for you, 494, I'm both impressed and disappointed." Alec looked at Lydecker, hiding his confusion behind a blank mask. "I know that you've taken the fall for many of your unit in the past - I actually find it a fine quality in a leader. Other Commanding Officers are more than happy to let their unit members fail and be punished. Yet you stick your neck out for them. It's commendable. Not Manticore policy, but commendable. What disappointed me was your lack of instruction of 452. She is unaware of protocol and conduct becoming a Manticore soldier. What do you have to say for yourself, 494?"

Alec squared his shoulders. "It was a mistake I should have known better than to make, Sir," he replied quickly.

"Indeed." Lydecker clasped his hands before him on the desk. "I expect you to instruct and train X5-452 personally over the next few weeks. I know I assume correctly when I say you will have 452 in top-shape in no time. I am aware that we cannot cover 10 years of training in a few weeks time, but I know you won't disappoint me again." Lydecker raised an eyebrow at Alec as if in question.

Alec nodded. "No, Sir, I won't."

"Good. 494, you're dismissed. Rejoin your unit. I'll send 452 along shortly."

Alec stood, saluted and exited the room.

Lydecker turned to Max. "You got off easy, Max. Are you willing to play ball now? Things could get ugly if you don't fall in line."

Max shrugged. "Whatever."

"Is that how you answer a superior officer, soldier? You were trained better than that." His words were sharp but his eyes soft as he regarded her.

He had her there and she knew it. Lydecker was going easy on her and she had no idea why.

Max narrowed her eyes and cocked her head arrogantly. "What's your game, Deck? What are you playing at? Why skip the brainwashing? I don't get it, and frankly, I don't trust you."

"I came to you earlier with some important information. You blew up in my face. Are you ready to listen now?" he countered.

"Why should I?" she tossed back.

"How can I put this? I happen to know that Director Renfro is on to at least one of your 'siblings'. Tinga is in danger. Your entire unit is in danger, Max." He peered at her from slatted eyes.

"Why do you care? Isn't this what you've always wanted? To bring us all 'home' to this hell hole?" Max hissed at him.

"Not at all. There is so much about me that you don't know, Max. I never wanted any of you to be hurt," he answered sadly.

"Oh that's rich! You've been after us for years! I've been hiding from you for half my life!"

"Quite successfully, too. You're so much like Eva, it's almost frightening." Deck's eyes lit up with pride.

"What are you talking about! You _killed _Eva! You shot her in front of me! I saw her die!" Max was shouting and she didn't care who heard her. The man in front of her had been like a father to her. Until he'd pulled a gun and shot her sister.

Lydecker watched her eyes. They were swimming with tears and a look of..._was that hope?_ "Not everything is as it appears to be, Max. I couldn't kill one of my kids! Don't you know that?" Lydecker saw the pain flash in her eyes, followed by anger. Really, Max, I know I may have seemed like a bastard but I could never hurt any of you."

"But you _did _hurt us, Deck. Eva's dead because you shot her. You let the trainers torture us, beat us. Remember Niah? Do you know how scarred we all are? Did you think what effect it would have on us? On Zack? Why? Why did you have to hurt us?" Max was crying, tears falling unchecked from her eyes.

"She's not dead," he admitted quietly.

Max's eyes whipped up to meet his, the gentleness and sincerity there startling her. "What?" she croaked in a trembling voice that annoyed her. _I should be stronger than this..._

Lydecker continued quietly. "I had Eva transferred to another facility. She's alive, Max."

Max stared dumbfounded at his admission. _He's lying. He must be! _But the look in his eyes was impossible to deny. "What - how - where...?" she stuttered. The hope and disbelief in her eyes made his heart ache.

"It's complicated. I will explain everything but I have a meeting with Elizabeth and Agent Sandoval shortly. I'll say this - I had to show a pretense of treating you the same as other units. But I never doled out punishment and I always tried to make it as easy on you as I could."

Max nodded, acknowledging the truth of his words. He _had_ been easy on them. Unit 5 had been almost cocooned from Manticore. This didn't explain Lydecker's twisted connection to the '09ers, but it was a start. And Eva was _alive_!

"Max, the reason I wanted to talk to you is this: we need to warn the others that Manticore is on to them. I know you are connected to Eyes Only," Lydecker paused as he saw her eyes flicker with anger. "Yes, it's how we found you. But you and I know that Eyes Only could get a message out that the others can see. Are you willing to talk to him? If I set up a secure line, would you speak to him for me?"

Max was unsure what to think. The bombshells that had dropped on her had leveled the playing field. Deck had been up front and honest, as far as she could tell. Was this the trick? Were they really trying to bring her siblings _back_? Or was he genuinely trying to help warn them?

"I have to go to a meeting and you need to rejoin your unit for training. Think about it, Max. We don't have much time, so think fast. I'll be waiting for your decision. Feel free to come speak to me whenever you like. I'll issue a standing pass to your C.O."

Lydecker rose and walked around the table to stand next to Max. He stroked her cheek momentarily, only removing his hand when she scowled and jerked her head away.

"I'll think about it," she muttered, extricating herself from the chair and exiting the room. Lydecker stared at the door after she left. _As soon as Hannah gets me the test results and when I know more about what Elizabeth and Ames are planning, I'll fill you in, Maxie. You need to know. If you are who we think you are, you definitely need to know._

* * *

The day passed by quickly. She'd been put through vigorous training and exercises with her new unit. For the most part they ignored her, occasionally taunting her. Thing were relatively calm until it came time for her to spar. 

"X5-452 and X5-337 - on the mats!" Alec bellowed, pairing the two for the last session of the day. Alec was curious. _I wonder if she can spar as well physically as she does verbally. This should be interesting to say the least._

337 bounced back and forth. He smiled darkly at 452. The two began circling each other, both ready to pounce at their C.O.'s count.

"3...2...1...go!"

337's fist shot out, catching Max in the face. She spit blood from her mouth and countered with a kick to her opponent's stomach. She grazed his side and he twisted slightly. Max could see he was a bit unbalance and propelled herself, kicking up with her other foot and catching 337 in the ribs. He wheezed.

They danced around each other for a few minutes, exchanging kicks and blows. Neither was tiring, but Max had a few tricks up her sleeve that Manticore hadn't ever imparted to its soldiers. She was landing some painful punches and had gotten 337 on his back more times than he cared for.

Unwilling to be defeated by an _'09er_, 337 attacked with both fists, pounding Max's face and chest. He and his entire unit were surprised when Max failed to fall beneath his hands. If anything, she seemed to improve. When 337 sent another blow her way, she bent backwards, his fist shooting over her head. She took the opportunity to grab his wrist and twist it, snapping bone. 337 staggered, glaring at her in contempt.

"You and your entire unit should have been shot," he hissed at her. "You're a bunch of worthless traitors that should never have reached gestation!"

Max saw red. No one called her a traitor and got away with it. "We were the best and you know it. Jealous piece of _shit_!" she retorted. Before 337 could blink, Max launched her self at him, feet first. They connected with his chest, sending him sailing across the room. He landed on his back, head smacking the ground hard.

Trainer Daniels approached from the sidelines. "What the hell just happened here? You lost to an _'09er!_ Get this sorry excuse for a soldier out of my sight. Send him to the infirmary. I'll deal with a suitable punishment later." Turning to Alec he stared for a long while before shaking his head. "I'm disappointed, 494. I thought your unit was better than this."

Alec knew he had to cover for them. _Dammit, 452. You're more trouble than you're worth._ "Sir, X5-337 left himself open for attack. 452 did as any of the others would have done and took advantage of the opening, Sir. It was a fair fight."

Trainer Daniels dismissed him with a wave.."Fine. Head for the showers, then you're on your own until dinner. 494, I'd like a word in private." Alec groaned. He knew that Daniels didn't quite believe him, and wondered what was in store for him.

When the trainer had disappeared from earshot, Alec turned to Max in anger. "Watch your step. I won't always be able to deflect for you. If you got me in trouble because of this stunt..." he glared, his words trailing off in a not-so-subtle threat.

Max tossed her hair and put a hand on her hip, smirking all the while. "Didn't think an '09er could cut it?"

She stalked off, but not before noticing the looks of reluctant admiration being thrown her way by her new unit. She was an '09er; lacking in ten years of training, but she'd still been able to put down one of their best fighters. It was an impressive stunt and they would give credit where credit was due. But it didn't mean they would like her.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**_A quick thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews and encouragement!_**

* * *

**


	25. Infractions and Reactions

** - Chapter 24 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

When the trainer had disappeared from earshot, Alec turned to Max in anger. "Watch your step. I won't always be able to deflect for you. If you got me in trouble because of this stunt..." he glared, his words trailing off in a not-so-subtle threat.

Max tossed her hair and put a hand on her hip, smirking all the while. "Didn't think an '09er could cut it?"

She stalked off, but not before noticing the looks of reluctant admiration being thrown her way by her new unit. She was an '09er; lacking in ten years of training, but she'd still been able to put down one of their best fighters. It was an impressive stunt and they would give credit where credit was due. But it didn't mean they would like her.

* * *

**Infractions and Reactions **

* * *

_2020, 30 miles north of __ Seattle , Washington - Manticore Facility_

Max was growing weary of the distrustful and angry looks being thrown her way. After her match with 337, Trainer Daniels had taken 494 aside for a private chat. She'd seen the flash of fear in his eyes and wondered what had happened to him in the past to inspire such a reaction. 494 had been gone all evening; he'd missed dinner and leisure time, leaving his 2IC in charge. It was thirty minutes to lights out and he had yet to return.

Max sat huddled on the corner of the couch in the rec room, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, hugging them as close to her chest as possible. She bobbed her head slightly, her chin brushing lightly across the stiff fabric of her fatigues.

The day had passed relatively quickly and hadn't been as bad as she had expected. She was aching; every muscle in her body screamed at her in agony. Max had thought she was in decent shape but apparently Manticore soldiers were worked rigorously. The days ahead wouldn't be a party, but at least with practice and time the pain would ease. _And unfortunately for me, looks like there will be plenty of time spent training._

494 entered the rec room quietly and surveyed the scene before him. His unit was making the most of their leisure time. Some were catching up on class work, others playing pool or cards and some just chatting and laughing. 452 was left alone and staring silently out the window. He wished she were quiet all the time. _If she hadn't opened her big mouth I wouldn't have had to deal with Lydecker. The next few weeks will be hell. Not only do I have to worry about the unit, but now I have to spend my spare time bringing 452 up to scratch. _

He kept his eyes trained on her. She'd surprised him earlier by putting her opponent down and coming out the victor. By right, 337 should have won. He had, after all, ten years on her. But somehow, somewhere, 452 had developed street smarts and skills that could match Manticore's training. _And because she was good, we're all going to suffer._ 494 should have been happy with the knowledge that 452 could keep up with his unit, but Trainer Daniels' decision, based on 452's victory, left a bitter taste in his mouth. He hated being shown up.

494 approached his 2IC and conversed with her in muted tones. Max immediately felt a pair of eyes watching her. She glanced up to catch the penetrating and furious gaze of 602. Whatever 494 had been telling her had 602 looking really pissed. _What did I do this time?_ she thought tiredly. Whatever it was, she hoped it could wait until morning.

494 called for his unit to return to their barracks. As the group trudged down the hallway, heated whispers buzzed from every direction. Max held her head up straight and kept her eyes forward, ignoring the looks she was once again receiving; looks of open hostility. When she reached the door of her cell, she turned around. Glaring at her fellow soldiers she snapped.

"What?"

Alec turned, came to a halt in front of her and snarled. "Your luck on the mats got us all in trouble. Trainer Daniels added an extra hour of sparring to our daily schedule." He narrowed his eyes in anger and invaded her personal space. "_Before_ _roll call_."

Max cringed. But as always, her defense system kicked in. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I show you up?" She smirked at the thought. "You didn't think I would let you guys push me around, did you?" The entire unit growled as one and Max glared at Alec. "Would _you_ have?" There was a flash of acknowledgement, however reluctant, in his eyes that he quickly covered up. But Max had already seen it. "I didn't think so."

602, Alec's SIC, stepped forward. "That aside, your pathetic little joke at breakfast gave us an extra hour of laps. We could have been enjoying our food, but no, you had to screw that up for us too."

Max snarled. "Well excuse me for being human! Manticore may have succeeded in sucking all the life out of you, but I will NOT apologize for trying to find some sort of happiness in this hell hole!"

494 grabbed Max by the neck and pinned her to the wall. "Find happiness on your own time, if you must. But don't ever and I mean _ever, _bring us into to it. You wanna spend your time in and out of Psy-Ops and isolation, be my guest. But I have a unit to command and I take my job seriously. If you know what's good for you, you won't risk getting our unit in trouble again." 494 released her and she moved aside quickly.

Max threw her head back, chin jutting out indignantly. One eyebrow raised at her Commanding Officer she tossed back at him saucily, "Is that a threat?"

494 growled menacingly. "You'll find out if you step out of line again, 452. Don't test me."

Max didn't dignify his threats with a reply. She simply turned her back on him and walked towards her room.

A hard boot made contact with her back, causing her to stumble gracelessly inside. "Don't make me regret covering for you. Next time I won't bother."

She turned around only to find the door to her cell slamming shut in her face.

* * *

494 stretched out on his bunk, one arm under his head, the other folded across his stomach. It had been a long day. He'd known that having 452 in his unit was a recipe for disaster but he hadn't expected things to develop quite like they had.

If he were honest with himself, he would agree that he'd been a bit harsh with her. But overall, his unit was now suffering as a result of 452's actions.

_Naming 452 as the reason for the unit's failure is low. You're the one in charge, face up to your responsibilities and stop lying to yourself._

494 recalled the events of the day in minute detail. It wouldn't be fair to pronounce judgment so quickly. 452 had made them laugh. What harm was there in that? Yes, it had caused the unit to be disruptive and consequentially they'd been given extra laps with their morning workout. But it had felt _good_ letting loose like that. It was something sorely lacking in a place where moments of happiness were far between. It was a feeling he could get used to if given half the chance.

452's victory on the mats with 337 was hardly a bad thing. She'd shown them that although she was lacking in Manticore training, she more than made up for it fighting dirty. 494 knew it would be advantageous to have 452 share her knowledge, thus adding to his unit's skills. They would then have an edge other units lacked - something that would please the higher-ups and satisfy his own need to be the best at everything.

What was it about 452 that rubbed him wrong? She was beautiful, passionate, with a nasty attitude and a biting tongue. She challenged him. Her fire was refreshing, though when exposed for long periods of time he found it maddening. It was when she managed to annoy him that he lost his temper. And 494 was cool, calm and collected. The fact that she could get under his skin only served to confuse him. And being near her...

Touching 452 was pleasurable pain. His skin prickled enticingly with every brush of skin on skin. It was a shame, really, that she tended to bring out a rather objectionable desire to shake her senseless. Or kiss her senseless...

_Where the hell did that come from! You're losing it, 494. You've known her like what, a week? So she's hot - nothing new there. Most the girls here are hot. _

He argued back and forth with the voice in his head and eventually admit defeat.

_There's something about her that none of the other girls here have. And you want it..._

He thought back to the time they'd shared in isolation. 452 had shown him concern, something practically unheard of within Manticore's walls. _"Are you okay?" _Soft words spoken as she saw his wounds. He'd brushed it off with his trademark 'I'm always alright.' But he wasn't always alright, and it bothered him that she'd seen him so weak.

A smile curved his full lips as he recalled the way she'd checked him out. How he'd taunted her and flirted, the fire in her eyes, the indignant scowl and harsh, passionate exclamation that was her reply. He'd laughed to himself then, when she'd told him she would have kicked his ass if not for the bars between them. He'd dismissed her claim, hadn't thought she possibly could. But now he knew better.

Knowing her was changing him, but he wasn't sure if it was for better or worse. 452 made him feel. Made him think. And she'd named him. He was 494 but he was also Alec. She obviously thought enough of him to feel he was worthy of a name. That he was more than just a number. But what was that worth when all he knew was Manticore? And Manticore would only ever see him as a number.

Then there was the matter of Lydecker. The whole Lydecker-452 angle was confusing. He was forceful and assertive of his authority one minute, then kind and caring the next. There was an undercurrent of tension whenever the two of them were together and although 452 put on a tough front, she seemed inexplicably at ease with the Colonel, something 494 had never encountered in any other Manticore soldier. Never one to watch from the sidelines, 494 intended to figure it out, and soon.

452 was both a blessing and a curse. When he was rough with her, he felt bad and wished he could be gentle. He managed to hurt her when it was the furthest thing from his mind. He had felt the pressure, felt the anger radiating from his 2IC when she learned of the new training schedule, felt the stubbornness of those under his command; the unit's united front, negative as it was, had forced his hand. He had chosen to side with them; after all, they'd been loyal to him and 452 was an outsider. But now 494 regretted his actions of earlier that evening. He knew he should apologize for the way he treated her - and he _would_. He just had to find the right time and place to do so.

Yawning, he turned on his side. _Sleep now, think later._ _I'll figure it out later. _494 allowed his eyes to drift shut as slumber overtook him.

* * *

_Desperation. It was a feeling he knew all too well._

_Wind whipped past him. The wet leaves and bare branches scraped his skin as he raced through the dense vegetation of the surrounding woods, the coolness of the dew-laden plants soothing the angry scratches raking his flesh as he battled his way forth. _

_He could sense them. Before he heard them he could sense their craving for fresh meat, could feel the thrum of their racing pulse drumming a beat on the cold, hard ground. The steady pounding of impatient legs, the sickening scent of drool born of a hunger only he could satisfy. _

_He knew it would be mere minutes before they caught up with him, yet he fought on, daring himself to outrun them. Shrill whistles sounded through the trees, frightening the occupants of the forest from their dwellings; the eerie hoots of night owls, the resonant screech of startled animals echoing off rocks, trunks and brush. He could hear voices now, and the faint roar of motors undoubtedly coming from his pursuers. They were gaining on him; time was falling short. _

_He could see it up ahead. The towering, electrified fence that enclosed the grounds of hell he was attempting to leave behind. Watchtowers, guard posts, the roving strobe lights along the perimeter. Guards standing sentry, assorted weaponry in plain sight, clearly visible even at this distance, thanks to his enhanced capabilities. _

_Icy fingers of fear clawed their way up his spine, crawling up his face and down again, finally resting heavily in the pit of his stomach. Sweat beaded on his forehead and neck, soaking the top of his t-shirt and under his arms. _

_ It would all be over soon, one way or another. _

_The siren roared suddenly, sending the entire compound on high alert. His objective was within reach. Fifty feet…forty feet…thirty feet... _

_Any moment now. He was set to spring; all his strength going into that one, fluid, flawless movement that would catapult him over the fence to freedom. Never breaking his furious pace, he bent at the knees and leapt. _

_Searing pain shot through his body with incredible force. Panic set in. The sudden dead-weight that clamped around his ankle with razor-like incisors made him gasp for breath mid-air. White-hot agony burned his leg as the beast's teeth dug deeper and harder into his aching, raw flesh. Snarling came from some feet below his airborne form, speaking of the end that awaited him should he fail. But he was falling; just short of his target, he was losing before he'd really had a chance to play the game. _

_Bullets whizzed past him, grazing his thigh and side. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes to fight the hot, angry tears that were streaming down his face. _

_A cool breeze ruffled the damp hair on his head and he heard it clearly. A soft voice so sure and sincere suddenly enveloped him as if in caress._

_"Never doubt yourself. It's always within your reach." _

_Barely skimming the wire atop the fence, he frantically shook his damaged leg, biting his lip to keep from screaming his pain. The dog released its grip and fell to the ground below with a terrible thud. _

_He came to land in a crouch on the other side, never sparing a glance over his shoulder as he disappeared into the night._

* * *

494 shot up in bed, body shaking and drenched in cold sweat. _A nightmare. It was a fucking nightmare._ He had been so close to escaping when it all started crashing down on him. But then he'd heard the voice. One he recognized but couldn't identify. Soft words compelling him to be strong, not to give up. A voice so familiar, so soothing. Someone he trusted, who'd guided him safely across the void. But _who_?

**TBC**


	26. The Small Matter of Trust

** - Chapter 25 -**

* * *

**Previously:**

494 shot up in bed, body shaking and drenched in cold sweat. _A nightmare. It was a fucking nightmare._ He had been so close to escaping when it all started crashing down on him. But then he'd heard the voice. One he recognized but couldn't identify. Soft words compelling him to be strong, not to give up. A voice so familiar, so soothing. Someone he trusted, who'd guided him safely across the void. But _who_?

* * *

**The Small Matter of Trust**

* * *

_2020, 30 miles north of __ Seattle , Washington - Manticore Facility_

It had been two weeks since Alec booted her into her cell, leaving her frustrated and angry. She'd done her best to avoid him when possible, which hadn't been easy. He spent every spare moment training her, pushing her, testing her endurance, limitations and temper. But she kept her emotions in check, refusing to rise to his taunts and baiting, and eventually he stopped speaking to her unless absolutely necessary - which suited her just fine.

_Who am I kidding? _she thought bitterly. Alec was the only one she'd been able to talk to at all, the only one receptive enough to her advances. _Until I bitched at him and he retreated. Damn Manticore superiority._ The minute he'd been reinstated as Commanding Officer of his unit, he'd turned on her like the rest of them. _It was my fault though,_ she conceded, wishing for a moment that she could retract her words and actions. But then she remembered the glares and comments tossed about between her new unit members and the ease with which Alec had fallen in with them.

_He's Manticore. What did you expect?_ she mused sullenly. It hurt. She'd seen him with his guard down, they'd shared vulnerable moments and she'd gotten a glimpse of human kindness that lay beneath the toughened exterior. _You expected him to show you the very thing you yourself try so hard to hide. _

Max rubbed her eyes and rose to her feet, smoothing down her rumpled clothing. The last thing she needed was to be punished for displaying a less than perfect outward appearance. She'd long since learned not to sleep at night. When she let her guard down her unit took advantage of it. The night they'd found out about the new training schedule someone had snuck into her cell and ruined her fatigues; they'd scuffed her boots and redesigned her military issue t-shirts - cutting them off at the midriff - and frayed her combat trousers at the knees. There had been no time to put in a request for new clothing and as a result she'd been made to miss breakfast, sit through a lecture on the importance of not ruining Manticore property and given latrine duty - normally a four-man job - alone. Max had come to the conclusion that if she wanted any sleep, it would have to be during leisure time and in a secluded place away from prying eyes.

_Two blessed hours. All I wanted was two hours._ She shook her head resignedly. Alec had been ordered to reschedule their one-on-one evening training session in order to attend a meeting and she'd been forced to forego her afternoon nap to accommodate the change. Not like she had much choice. As far as Manticore was concerned, if he ordered her to shit, she shat.

Max wasn't quite enamoured with her living conditions, her unit, the rules or anything about her current status. Lonely and friendless, she spent most of her time alone, having found a spot on the roof of her barracks that was hidden from view, undetected by the strobe lights on the watch towers surrounding the facility. It was there that she spent her time thinking, dreaming and praying for things to change.

Max wished she could discuss Lydecker's request with someone. Had she been back in Seattle she would have talked things over with Logan. But there was no one here she could confide in, no one to open up to and explain her confusion and distrust of the Colonel. While she usually made decisions quickly, Max knew that this was one time she truly needed consider every option and angle. Her family was at risk. And when it came to them, she couldn't afford to screw up.

Making her way to the gymnasium, Max considered putting the question to Alec. Hypothetically of course. If anyone would be open enough to listen, it would be him. But then again, his actions and words put him in league with the enemy.

Was desperation enough of a reason to let down the walls and trust an almost stranger?

She arrived to find the gym empty. Not wasting a moment, she quickly scrambled up one of the ropes dangling from the beams stretching across the ceiling. She leapt gracefully from one to the other, finally grabbing hold of twin rings and pulling her body taut. Suspended mid-air, arms out to her side, her muscles pulled tight and hard, she held her position. Flipping herself, Max pointed her toes up, her nose angled in a straight line to the floor below. She loved the freedom she felt when training high above ground. And when she was alone she let her mind wander, picturing more pleasant surroundings and imagining the call of the wild.

She held herself still, aware that any movement would alert Alec to her presence. The longer he thought she had failed to show, the more pissed he would be. He began pacing, muttering curses under his breath. 'Selfish bitch', 'waste of time' and a few other choice insults passed his lips, causing her to grin widely. When he was directly beneath her, she swung, propelling her body in a downward swoop and brought her feet toward his head.

Alec ducked quickly, having heard the whoosh of air coming from behind him and knowing instinctively that he was vulnerable to whatever was heading his way. As soon as Max's boots passed overhead, he jumped back and assumed a fighting stance. Before he could attack, her scent hit him and he lowered his arms to his side, then rethinking his pose, crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Max landed gracefully on her feet and turned to face her Commanding Officer.

"You were never in any danger of getting hit. You're too good for that," she acknowledged offhandedly.

Alec looked startled at her sincerity but smirked his acceptance. "That's true."

"You're so full of yourself, you know?" she snapped at him. "Whatever. Can we get this over with? I'd like to get a little sleep, if you don't mind."

Alec heard the quiet resentment in her voice but failed to understand precisely what she meant. "Aw, 452, does missing naptime make you cranky?" he taunted. "You must miss out on a lot of sleep. It would explain your attitude."

Overpowered by a combination of exhaustion and irritation, Max finally rose to the bait. "Well if it wasn't for that pack of rabid animals you call your unit, maybe I'd get more sleep." Max refused to meet Alec's eyes, instead concentrating on removing her t-shirt, leaving her in a tight sports bra and cammies.

Alec narrowed his eyes at the barb and replied coldly. "That's _my_ unit you're talking about. Insulting them insults me. Was that insubordination, soldier? Because if I remember correctly, I told you not to cross me again on fear of punishment."

"Get over yourself!" Max retorted, shaking her head from side to side and rolling her shoulders, cracking and popping the muscles. Seeing his anger, she hurried to apologize. She could do without a trip to isolation or extra work detail. "Forget it, okay? I didn't mean to insult you. I'm just tired."

"We get six hours sleep a night. Should be more than enough, especially for someone with shark DNA, like yourself," he replied. "You definitely shouldn't be tired at this hour."

_Why can't he let it go?_ Trying to sidestep the issue, Max looked at the clock on the wall. "Aren't we on a tight schedule here?"

Ignoring her attempt at changing the subject, Alec closed the distance between them. "I know you sneak out of your cell at night. Off screwing the guards? If you're going to be this bitchy due to lack of sleep, I might have to consider posting a guard at your door to make sure you stay put." She eyed him warily, fire glinting dangerously in her eyes. "Failing that, I could just report you to Renfro."

"Nothing I could say would convince you, so what's the point?" she said resignedly. Her dispirited tone finally filtered through and he shot her a look of concern.

"452? Are you okay?" Her glare pierced through him, but he didn't waver, keeping his features soft and inviting her to share his confidence.

"I'm fine," she replied. Max's guard was back up, the walls reinforced. She'd come close to confiding in him, especially when he'd inquired after her state of wellbeing. She'd gotten another glimpse of 'Alec', rather than 494. Alec she could handle; he had his own vulnerabilities that she could relate to. The soldier was too overbearing, pretentious and confrontational.

He watched in fascination as her mask fell in place, eyes draining of all emotion and leaving her normally expressive, sparkling brown eyes oddly hollow. Her face was blank and she stared straight ahead, falling back on her recent behavior and distancing herself once again.

_So that's how she wants to play it. _

"Funny. We went almost two weeks with you ignoring me and suddenly you felt the urge to talk. Gets lonely on your own, doesn't it? But then, you should be used to it. After all, your unit abandoned us all to go off alone. Was it everything you expected?" he jeered.

"At least I'm not an egocentric, pigheaded, conceited male pig! I'd say I turned out just fine, all things considered!" she retorted, following up with a quick jab to his solar plexus, catching him off guard and knocking him a few steps backward.

Conversation forgotten for the moment, the two X5s sparred like never before. Max had improved tremendously under Alec's instruction and expert tutelage and he was feeling the brunt force of the result of her training. _Combine that with her street fighting skills and she could put me down, _he thought with a mixture of pride and distress. He wasn't holding back, either. Max was giving as good as she got, and then some.

When a particularly vicious blow sent him reeling back on his ass, Alec looked up at her and grinned. "Well done, 452. Your match."

Max extended a hand and he grasped it, allowing her to pull him upright. "Look," he started, uncomfortable with the way she avoided his gaze. "That dig back there...and that night when I kicked you..." She still refused to meet his eyes. Alec tentatively touched her arm, the recurrence of electricity he'd felt when they had touched in isolation shocked him. It was stronger. He wanted to comfort her, a feeling almost foreign to him.

Max flinched but didn't pull away. Alec took the opportunity to raise a trembling finger to her chin, lifting her face to his. "Look, 452, I'm not good with apologies. I'm trying here," he offered quietly.

She nodded solemnly, the movement almost imperceptible but not the male X5. He sighed in relief.

After a moment Max glanced at him, her face clouded with uncertainty. "Why?" she asked in a small voice.

"Why what?" he replied, confused.

"What changed? You seemed okay with calling me 'Max' when we were in isolation. Why am I a number now? What changed, Alec?" The emphasis on his name didn't go unnoticed.

Alec took a moment to regard her. "We were alone," he answered finally.

"We're alone here too," she pointed out.

_This means a lot to her. She clings to her name like a lifeline._

He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear in a soft gesture of unexpected tenderness. Max shivered at his touch, remembering the first time she'd experienced the sensation just weeks before. She wanted to lean into his hand, to feel that physical contact she so craved. And her mask slipped again, showing her vulnerability in every feature, eyes tightly clenched and swallowing visibly. She stepped back and his hand fell to his side.

"Max," he ventured quietly, smiling softly when her eyes fluttered open in response to hearing her name spoken aloud. "Are you sure you're okay? We may have gotten off to a bad start, but as your C.O. I hope you know you can talk to me. If there is one thing my unit will vouch for, it's that I deal with things myself; I don't pass them up the ranks."

"We need a weapons check before heading to the range," she said suddenly.

"Max," he tested the name again. He'd used it before, but now it was infinitely more dangerous. If Renfro or any of the trainers caught on, it would be both their asses on the line. "Just remember; the offer stands."

They proceeded to the artillery room whereupon they both selected assorted firearms for target practice. Minutes passed in silence, as they disassembled and reassembled their weapons, cleaning and loading them as they went.

Max wondered what thoughts were going through Alec's mind. She wondered if it would be worth opening up to him, even just a bit, or if letting him in was unwise. The weight of loneliness was a heavy burden. She missed Kendra, Logan and even, dare she admit, Asha. Even if she couldn't share all her secrets with Kendra, Logan and Asha certainly knew enough to understand somewhat. But here, inside, she was without friends, and her options left her little recourse. It was Alec or nothing.

Breaking the silence finally, Max posed her question to Alec, never breaking her concentration on her task. "Hypothetical question?"

"Shoot," he said, training his eyes on her.

"Never mind," she replied, her resolve wavering under his scrutiny.

"No, really. What?" he coaxed, eager to hear what she had to say. He wanted to know what went on inside her pretty head. He'd tried repeatedly to get a rise out of her, any reaction really, but she'd effectively ignored him, something he didn't particularly enjoy.

Max hesitated but upon meeting his eyes and seeing the sincere interest and no trace of his usual caustic self, she folded. "Hypothetically speaking. Say you had information that could help someone, but you weren't sure you could trust the middleman. Would you risk it? Knowing it might hurt more than help, but that there was a chance you could save lives?"

_Hypothetical my ass,_ Alec snorted to himself. _She's serious._ "I don't know. I'd have to weigh the facts. Has the middleman given you reason to doubt him?" Max nodded vigorously. "And is he the only conduit in this case?" She nodded again, sadly this time. "Max, if I had more to go on, I could offer a more educated opinion." The hint was obvious and she knew it was all or nothing. She needed to give Deck an answer, and fast. It had been over two weeks since Lydecker told her about Tinga and the others.

"It's Lydecker. I'm sure you noticed he and I have a certain...history. A familiarity, if you will." This time it was Alec who nodded, silently urging her to continue, steadily keeping her gaze. "He sounds sincere, but I don't know if I can trust him. According to Lydecker, my unit is in danger and he wants to warn them - swears he doesn't want to hurt them, just alert them to the danger Renfro poses. He knows I have access to Eyes Only and he wants to talk to him, use him to get the message out. I don't know what to do."

_Shit. That's a fucking dilemma. _"I don't trust Lydecker any further than I could throw him, Max. But I don't know him like you do. What's your gut instinct telling you?"

Surprised by his question, Max considered Alec's words. _ What _is_ my gut instinct telling me? _"To help them," she whispered. "To keep them safe at all costs." Shaking her head and clearing her throat, Max continued quietly. "I wasn't the C.O. of my unit, Alec, but I was Zack's Second. Looking out for them isn't just something I feel I should do, it's my duty. My right. My privilege. It's like breathing. Ingrained, instinctual, necessary." Taking a deep breath and looking away she added, "They're everything to me."

Contemplative, Alec cocked his head to one side and regarded the young woman before him. She seemed broken when speaking of her unit. He'd been told of the closeness between the soldiers of Unit 5 and at times he was jealous of the strong connections they'd been allowed to form. He sensed it in Max's every word, action and facial expression when she mentioned any them.

"You must be really close to them," he stated with a trace of resentment.

"I haven't seen any of them since the escape," she admitted quietly. Alec stared at her in shock. _She feels so strongly for a group of kids she hasn't seen in ten years! _"I'd die if it meant keeping them safe. Surely you understand? Lydecker said you've covered for your unit on many occasions. You understand, right?"

She was desperate for someone to share that level of feeling, that same desire and compulsion to protect the ones she cared about.

Alec nodded slowly. "Yeah, I understand."

His eyes widened suddenly and he grasped Max's upper arms and shook her lightly. "Lydecker! I might have the answer you're looking for, Max." His excitement sparked something in her and she forgot everything, focusing on his earnest expression.

Taking her hand and pulling her to the benches lining the wall, he pushed her down. He began pacing, running a hand distractedly through his dark blonde hair. "I'm only telling you this because it sheds light on Lydecker. I'm trusting you, 45-Max, not to repeat this to anyone. It's a top-secret mission debriefing and you're not cleared, understood?" Alec didn't understand his own actions, but the pain in her voice, the anguish he'd seen in her eyes negated all cause for discretion. He simply felt the need to reassure her somehow, help make the decision easier.

"X5-511 and a partner were assigned by Lydecker to spy on a secret meeting between Renfro and an unidentified group of people. At least, that's what Lydecker told them at the outset."

_511 entered the barracks, tired and hungry. _

_"494, can we make this quick? I'm exhausted."_

_His C.O. understood. Many a soldier had returned late at night from an obscure mission that left them drained and starving. Extracting a covered plate from under his bunk, he slid it in front of his friend. "Talk and eat at the same time. Not healthy, but a time saver."_

_"Thanks, man." 511 dug into the cold chicken and rice with relish. Swallowing a few bites and stopping to guzzle from a bottle of water he turned to his Commanding Officer and began his tale._

_"Lydecker picked us up last night and drove us to a warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle. We took up positions on either side of the building and planted high-frequency bugs as we do. 598 had long-range microphone and video capabilities and I was in charge of comms back in the van._

_"Renfro is affiliated with some weird cult. They were worshipping a snake, for cripes sake! I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it, man. They totally slaughtered this poor snake and used the blood for some bald woman. Painted it on her forehead. _

_"After the crazy shit, Director Renfro sat down with a group of men and women and they discussed some odd things, lots of words I'd never heard before - and you know I'm well versed in foreign languages! They had books; lots of books with strange writing._

_"They started talking about 452. Something about her being the one they were looking for. And then this blonde guy, total government suit type, asked Renfro if she was certain. She said no, but if it wasn't 452 then it had to be one of the other female '09ers. And that he shouldn't worry - they were close to capturing them."_

Max stared at Alec in shock. "So Lydecker was on the level. If he's spying on Renfro and she's the one after my family..." her words trailed off and she offered Alec a shy smile. Suddenly feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Kissing him soundly on the lips, she squealed, "Thank you!"

Alec stood stunned at her actions. But before he could compute the action in his brain and return the kiss, she pulled away and lowered her eyes, suddenly feeling awkward at her unexpected outburst and unsure of how to act around him.

"Target practice. We're late," she said hurriedly, rushing toward the exit without waiting for him to answer.

"Right, target practice," he echoed, still reeling from the feel of her lips on his and knowing he was addicted already. He touched his fingers to his still tingling lips and muttered confusedly, "Right."

**TBC**


	27. One Wrong Move

**Previously:**

Max stared at Alec in shock. "So Lydecker was on the level. If he's spying on Renfro and she's the one after my family..." her words trailed off and she offered Alec a shy smile. Suddenly feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Kissing him soundly on the lips, she squealed, "Thank you!"

Alec stood stunned at her actions. But before he could compute the action in his brain and return the kiss, she pulled away and lowered her eyes, suddenly feeling awkward at her unexpected outburst and unsure of how to act around him.

"Target practice. We're late," she said hurriedly, rushing toward the exit without waiting for him to answer.

"Right, target practice," he echoed, still reeling from the feel of her lips on his and knowing he was addicted already. He touched his fingers to his still tingling lips and muttered confusedly, "Right."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: ****One Wrong Move...**

_2020, Post-Pulse, Elsewhere, USA_ _- Present Day_

Jondy woke to sharp pain, blinking rapidly in the brightly lit room. Attempting to move her stiff limbs proved futile; the metal bands and leather straps that had her pinned down didn't give an inch. Her vision swam and she was parched; her tongue was fuzzy and sticking to the roof of her mouth. She loosened her jaw with a sharp crack and moved her head from side to side, trying to ease the kinks.

She looked around, trying to discern her location, or at least get a better idea of the layout of the windowless room. The wall directly ahead housed shelves laden with what appeared to be medical supplies. The lower half of the wall was lined with cabinets, topped by metal counters. _Sterile. A hospital?_ Shaking her head slightly, the pain behind her eyes now dulled to a slight throbbing, she tried to remember how she wound up in her current position.

_She was walking down a noisy side street near the local market, intent on finding her supplier. It was her turn to buy Tryptophan and she knew Zack was counting on her to score big. After securing the order, she paid the shifty looking man and quickly made her way down to the docklands._

_It was the last detour of the morning, her errands having been finished save for one: Zane's request for more ammo. He'd given her his contact's name and location, and despite her initial displeasure, she knew she would never turn down a request from her lover, much like he couldn't say no to her._

_She found the address quite easily. A decrepit old building not far from the Market, just as seedy, creepy and stale as the other buildings in that district. _Ooh, how I hate these clandestine meetings, _she thought in irritation. But Zane got his orders from Zack, and being the obsessively paranoid older brother/C.O. - and he really did have their best interests at heart - she went along with the orders, keeping her thoughts to herself. Far be it from her to tell him how to run his business. His over-protectiveness had saved their hides enough times to make what she deemed an annoyance, tolerable. _

_Finding the entrance in the alley, she stepped into the darkened stockroom at the back of the shipping repository just a few minutes shy of the prearranged meeting time. Applying the training that came as second nature, she made sure the area was secure. She was prepared for anything._

_Settling down on an overturned crate, she waited. A few minutes later, a lone figure entered the room, eyes sweeping the area cautiously but finding nothing amiss. She watched silently as the man lugged a large box into the center of the room before lowering it to the ground. He glanced at his watch, seemingly distressed. _

_"Where the hell _is _he?" he muttered anxiously._

_She sauntered out of the shadows, keeping her gun trained on the stranger. "Lookin' for me?"_

_"You're not Nichols," he gasped in surprise, glancing surreptitiously at the door from which he'd entered moments before._

_Jondy saw this but pretended not to notice. "No, but I'll do. Is that my order?" she nodded towards the box._

_The frightened man bobbed his head. "Th-that'll be two-sixty," he squeaked. _

_"My partner said he paid half up front. Don't dick me over and you'll give me no reason to hurt you." She tossed a wad of cash at the man. "You gonna count that?"_

_"N-no. We're good," he replied, fidgeting uncomfortably. _

_She studied his discomfiture and quickly became suspicious when he sent another furtive glance towards the door._

_Without warning, she blurred and came up behind the dealer, twisting his arm tightly behind his back, her gun at his throat. She released the safety and grinned when he flinched. "Who else are you waiting for and don't fuck around. I will _not _hesitate to end your miserable life."_

_"I'm not-" the words died in his throat when she dug the barrel deep into his neck._

_"I _said_, don't fuck with me," she hissed threateningly. "_Who are you waiting for?"

_The stupid, little man was tongue-tied in fear. Jondy smelled fresh urine, the scent almost overpowering her delicate senses, and grunted her displeasure. _Why do they always piss themselves? _she thought in disgust._

_Steering her captive towards the exit, she released his arm, keeping her firearm pointed at the back of his neck. "One wrong move and I blow your head off. Now, open the door. Slowly," she whispered. The ice in her tone left no room for argument and the dealer turned the handle slowly, pushing the door outwards. Seconds later, a muted shot was heard, and Jondy felt a twinge of pain in her side. The man fell back against her, causing her to stumble. She darted behind the door, making for the cover of crates. But before she could find adequate shelter, a soft, whizzing sound filled her ears and a moment later she saw stars._

From somewhere behind her, she could hear the creak of rusty hinges signaling that she was no longer alone. She felt goose bumps rising on the surface of her sweaty skin when a blast of cold air hit her as the door closed quickly behind the newcomer. Soft breathing reached her ears, soon followed by quiet, measured footfalls tapping on the floor.

"So you've finally decided to rejoin the living, 210," a cold, male voice drawled from over her shoulder. Straining her eyes, she shivered as a severely suited man, looking to be in his early to mid-thirties, came into her peripheral vision. He made his way slowly around to the foot of the bed.

Her skin crawled under his intense scrutiny, his icy smile sending ripples of fear down her spine. "You the bastard that clubbed me? Who the fuck are you and what the _hell_ do you want?" she croaked weakly, her voice cracking from disuse. _Not quite the tone I was going for. Aw, hell. How long have I been here?_ she wondered diffidently.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Special Agent Ames White. And you, scum, are mine."

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse, Seattle, Washington - Present Day_

Zack sat across from Logan, still somewhat uncomfortable in the older man's presence. Zane had no such qualms, happily stuffing his stomach with leftovers from the fridge. They'd spent the past couple weeks pumping Logan for information, anything he could tell them about Max and her dealings, anything that could bring them closer to finding her.

The one detail that specifically worried Zack, was the microphone Max had been wearing the day of her capture. It was a direct link to Logan; a dangerous link, as Logan insisted on keeping the lines of communication open. Zack had argued tactical exposure but both Zane and Logan opposed his stand. He only gave up when they pointed out that had the link been discovered, their own security checks would have picked up on it. It was still a risk, but just being in the same vicinity as the hacker, and Max's last known location, was a risk. So he let it go.

Zane entered from the kitchen access and flopped down next to Zack.

"Just got off the phone with Krit. He and Syl got Charlie and Case up to Canada. They're settling in with new identities." Shifting slightly on the couch he gave Zack an icy look. "They're gonna check some leads and see if they can find out anything about," he squeezed his eyes shut, "...Jondy."

Zack didn't miss the clipped edge to his tone at the mention of his brother's mate. "Look, Zane, I know you wish you were out there looking-"

Zane cut him off with a searing glare. "I know you love her, you bastard, but you don't have any idea what it's like for _me_. You've never been in love, never lost the woman who means everything to you. You think you're worried? Wondering where she is, if she's okay? It's a helluva lot worse for me, because she's _mine!_"

He took looked sharply at his brother, noting the hostility in his eyes, and the anger he felt inside intensified. Shaking his head, he exhaled a short puff of breath combined with an incredulous snort and spat at Zack, "And you've never been _ordered,_ by your so-called _brother_, not to go looking for her, either!"

The fight left him as guilt and worry took over. Zane leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. Speaking into his lap, sounding so lost, his voice close to a whisper and bordering on a plea, he said, "So tell me you've got a plan, or for _fuck's_ sake, Zack, _let me go._"

* * *

_2020, 30 miles north of Seattle , Washington - Manticore Facility_

Dr. Hannah Sukova couldn't take her eyes off the results in front of her. _Unbelievable. Extraordinary. I've got to tell-_

The door swung open and Renfro stalked into the room, not sparing a glance at the lab technicians who quickly scrambled out of her path. She stepped in front of Hannah and looked down her nose at the white-coated woman.

"I thought I told you I needed those results," she said coldly, glaring at the doctor, _"yesterday_.".

"We only finished running the final set of tests this morning, Madame Director. My apologies for the delay, but I wanted to be thorough," Hannah replied in a calm voice that belied her inner anxiety. "We're printing the data now and should have everything compiled to your satisfaction within the hour."

"Very well. Since you don't have hard copy, what can you tell me from your findings so far?" Renfro asked as she pulled up a chair and took a seat, uninvited and unwelcome, opposite Hannah's worktable.

Hannah slipped the report between a pile of documents, hoping the other woman hadn't noticed the trembling of her hands as she did so. Sitting down, she crossed her leg over one knee and leaned back, hands clasped in her lap.

"It would seem, and I'm certain the final results will confirm this, that test subject 452 has normal X5 genetic makeup and no abnormalities that set her apart from others of her series. In fact, her blood work is almost identical to that of X5-453."

Hannah kept her gaze level and continued, "As for the physical tests we ran, the only noted difference is her ability to withstand greater levels of physical pain. After consulting with Psy-Ops it was confirmed that her tolerance is higher and that it's all a matter of mentally commandeering the senses, something she may have taught herself with experience."

Renfro raised an eyebrow and sneered. "Are you telling me she can't feel pain? I find that hard to believe."

Hannah shook her head. "Not at all. She feels it, but she is able to push the pain aside more efficiently than others to get the job done. We should be pleased, knowing that they are capable of such a thing. If further research and testing of other subjects shows positive results, this could mean stronger soldiers in the field."

Renfro's lips curved into a wide, satisfied smile. "An astute observation. Very well. You'll be hearing from the Board about this. I'd like to get started right away." Her smile fell away and Hannah noted a flash of irritation and frustration in the older woman's eyes. Then the look hardened as she glared, as if trying to penetrate the doctor's mind with her stare. "You're certain that 452 has no anomalies in her genetic makeup?"

"As I said, Director. The results will be on your desk shortly and you can see for yourself." Hannah was beginning to sweat. If her superior had _any_ idea that she was lying, that the assay on its way to her office was a fabrication, she would be killed and disposed of and no one would be any the wiser.

Elizabeth Renfro stood and nodded curtly to the doctor. Eyes gleaming, she strode out of the room.

Hannah released a relieved gasp and wiped at her sweaty brow. Taking deep, even breaths, she slowly calmed her nerves and reached for the file she'd hidden. Quickly, she placed it into her briefcase, along with her personal notes on the subject, and snapped the case shut.

* * *

Max stopped when she reached the anterior of his office and composed herself. Swiftly bringing her fist up, she rapped on the door. 

"Enter," came the rough reply.

Pushing the door open, she stepped inside and quietly shut it behind her.

She didn't mince words.

"I'll do it."

**TBC**


	28. Clandestine Coalition

**A/N: **My sincerest apologies for the long delay in updating this story! I'm happy to inform you that my muse is back and cooperating with me, and that the next 3 chapters of this story are already in the works. I will do my best not to take months between this and the next installment! Your words of encouragement will help kee me focused and on track, so please, share your comments and thoughts!

Also, a big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. hugs

* * *

**Previously on Chaos:**

Hannah released a relieved gasp and wiped at her sweaty brow. Taking deep, even breaths, she slowly calmed her nerves and reached for the file she'd hidden. Quickly, she placed it into her briefcase, along with her personal notes on the subject, and snapped the case shut.

* * *

Max stopped when she reached the anterior of his office and composed herself. Swiftly bringing her fist up, she rapped on the door. 

"Enter," came the rough reply.

Pushing the door open, she stepped inside and quietly shut it behind her.

She didn't mince words.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**

* * *

****Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Clandestine Coalition**

_1995, Pre-Pulse Gillette, Wyoming - Manticore Facility_

_Albert Sandeman stood studying the most recent sample. _

_Almost two years of failed inseminations. He just didn't understand what was going wrong. The embryos were all viable and healthy, yet the hosts were rejecting the implantations. _

_Albert knew that in order to stop The Coming in time, his project had to yield successful pregnancies within the next few years. That alone was enough to drive him to the brink, but Manticore was hounding him daily, demanding explanations, and above all, results. _

_There was also the issue of problematic sequencing and unaccountable interferences the other scientists couldn't explain. Albert had to tread carefully in that arena so that his special splicing wasn't discovered. This meant he spent longer hours at the lab and worked harder and more determinedly towards a positive - and swift - outcome. _

_He had considered so many options, tested numerous theories, but the one idea that he believed would work was both dangerous and practically impossible to do on his own; he would need to enlist the help of one of his Brethren._

_x-x-x_

_The seat of the Society was situated in London, England. Formed by a select few, the Circle was comprised of a peer group of twelve elite-ranking members of the Conclave who had deviated from the paths of their antecedents, intent on and committed to abolishing certain aspects of the Familiar rituals and way of life, and in doing so, preserving their families and futures._

_The Society was fronted by the Kanakis Fellowship, providing student grants for exceptional individuals from underprivileged Cretan backgrounds. This enabled them to conduct all sorts of Society Cult business on premises without fear of discovery. It was a clever cover, and anyone attempting to probe deeply enough would learn shades of the truth; that each of the founders of the fellowship had ancestors who hailed from Crete._

_Unlike their estranged brethren, the Society allowed their breeding hosts or contributors to live, encouraging strong, happy, stable families. They also believed in inoculating their children in the womb, ensuring that their offspring would pass the Kariff ritual on their seventh birthday. Both methods proved effective, however the truth was concealed from mainstream Familiars, enabling the Society to remain the purest and most elite._

_Albert convinced himself that inoculating the hybrids in the womb would make them immune from the poisons set to be unleashed at The Coming. It was only a matter of informing, explaining and convincing the Circle of his plan. If agreed, the X5 series could be the ones to realize the Society's ultimate plan for The Cleansing._

_x-x-x_

_"Fen'os Tol," he greeted when the call went through._

_"Fen'os Tol, Brother Sandeman," the priestess replied warmly. "To what do we owe the honor?"_

_Sandeman relayed his findings and theories and waited with baited breath._

_"I am no scientist, Brother," she acknowledged, "but your ideas have merit. I will discuss your plan at this evening's meeting. If approved, you will be given a list of contacts in your area. Will this be satisfactory?"_

_Sandeman could barely contain his glee but answered respectfully, "Yes, Potinija, your will be done."_

* * *

_1995, Pre-Pulse Sheridan, Wyoming - Late night_

_Donald Lydecker slouched over the bar, bleary eyed, disheveled and unfocused. He was halfway through his third bottle of vodka, having long since given up on gentlemen's drinks and flavorful liquors. What point was there in paying for expensive alcohol when you had no intention of savouring it? Vodka suited his purposes just fine. _

_It had been two weeks since he returned home to find his life torn apart. Fourteen days since he had stolen silently into the house with a gift and a bottle of Dom, intent on surprising his wife with the news of his advancement. Eight thousand-odd hours from the moment his heart was ripped from his chest. It was only after the third bottle that the images blurred and he could no longer see where her battered and bloodied corpse ended and the bedroom carpet began._

_Anyone who knew him saw that his wife's death had left him an empty shell. An Army man first and foremost, he'd also been a loving husband and doting partner. The newly appointed, Maj. Donald Lydecker would have been proud at any other time. He was exactly where the Conclave wanted him; a swiftly advancing officer of the United States Army. But what was it all worth when she wasn't there to share it with him?_

_He emptied the last of the contents of the bottle into his glass, sloshing the liquid with unsteady hands. The dim lighting of the bar suited his depressed state and he reveled in the dark shadows and dullness of his surroundings. Since Theresa's death, everything had lost color, nothing had meaning. Nothing but the stinging of alcohol burning down his throat, a bitter reminder that he still lived while she did not._

_Terri had been his high school sweetheart; the first and only woman he'd ever loved. She had been chosen for him from childhood, chosen as a breeding host for his children. He'd seen other Familiar families, the way most of the friends of his youth had lost their mothers in infancy, killed off by the Conclave once they'd lost usefulness. But Donald fell in love with his intended and like very few others before him, held on to his wife even when she didn't live up to the Conclave's expectations and was unable to fulfil her role and bear children. He _loved _her, and refused to be 'rid of the burden and take a proper mate' - as was suggested._

_But they wouldn't back down and when Lydecker refused one time too many, the Conclave took it upon themselves to right the situation for him._

"Bastard sons of fucking bitches!"_ he howled with heartfelt pain, blindly hurling the empty vodka bottle at the wall above the bartender's head where it shattered, missing the poor man by mere inches._

_"Hey! Cut it out! You've had enough, man. It's time to go," the bartender shouted, motioning to a heavyset man off to the side of the bar. "Joe, show our buddy out, will ya? He's overstayed his welcome." _

_"Like hell! I'll tella when'm done, 'n_ noddone!_" Lydecker stood on wobbly legs, punctuating his point by shaking his glass at the barkeep and shoving the bouncer's hands away. He swayed dangerously, slurring obscenities and fighting off attempts to remove him from the bar._

_They were interrupted by a dignified, older man who came up from behind Lydecker. He spoke quietly but politely, "Gentlemen, I have everything under control. If you please, I will escort him out and," he approached the bar in two quick strides, removed a number of bills from his billfold and pressed them into the bartender's hand, "I believe this will cover any damages. Excuse us?"_

x-x-x

_Lydecker blinked in the bright light, sat up and winced. His head was pounding and a quick glance around the room confirmed a strange environment. Immediately on the alert, despite his pounding headache and fuzzy tongue, sure-fire signs of a hangover, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. His eyes searched for a weapon but instead landed on a figure seated by the door._

_The stranger sat primly in a wing backed chair, one leg crossed over the other, a cup of tea in hand and a newspaper balanced on his knee. Lydecker could smell the sickly scent of jasmine and it turned his already unsettled stomach._

_"Good morning, Brother Lydecker, Fen'os Tol."_

_"Fen'os Tol," he replied automatically, then mentally kicked himself. He hated everything to do with the Conclave after what they'd done to his wife; he wanted nothing more to do with their kind. Lydecker didn't know this man, he had no idea how he'd gotten here or what the stranger wanted, yet he'd been greeted in the proper fashion and had felt compelled to answer. Old habits died hard._

_"Who the hell are you and why did you bring me here?" Lydecker spat at his 'host' as he cast an icy glare in the other man's direction._

_"No need for such language, Brother. You are among friends here," the elderly gentleman replied._

_"Friends? I don't know you, old man. You're no friend of mine."_

_The old man's eyes twinkled knowingly. "Perhaps not, Donald. But you may wish to rethink your stand. I bring you a message from the __Potinija."_

_Lydecker's head shot up sharply. The Potinija was the High Priestess and head of the Society, a secretive sect of Familiars he'd only ever heard rumor of._

_"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rolphe Hultz, eldest son of one of the Circle's founders. I have been tasked to contact you and present you with a sensitive proposition."_

_A maid chose that moment to enter with a tray of coffee, toast and jam. "Please help yourself, Brother. You had a difficult night."_

_"Thank you, Brother."_

_"Shall I continue?" Hultz stated more than asked, raising an eyebrow at his guest. Lydecker nodded politely and took a sip of coffee, eyes focused intently on his host._

_"It has come to our attention, Brother, that the Conclave was behind your wife's death and that you've had a...falling out with them. The Potinija was most displeased by their initiative and, along with the Circle, wishes to extend her deepest sympathies for your loss. It is not the way of the Society; but then, we do not see eye to eye with the Conclave on many such matters._

_"The Potinija and the Circle have a special mission that requires someone of your talents. We had feared that your loyalties might still lie with the Conclave. Were we wrong to assume that you no longer wish to blindly follow their lead? You would be quite the asset to our following and we would welcome a Brother with open arms...should he be true to our cause."_

_Hultz's shrewd, calculating gaze bore into Lydecker and the normally unflinching man, flinched. _

_"Will you swear allegiance to the Potinija?"_

* * *

_1995, Pre-Pulse Jackson, Wyoming - Late__r that week_

_Albert Sandeman had not had a good week. He hadn't heard anything regarding his suggestions to the Circle but he knew better than to contact them again. He would be alerted when they'd come to a decision._

_His superiors at Manticore were becoming suspicious of the failed experiments and the scientists' inability to explain those failings. The heat was rising, time was running out and tempers were short. He needed that answer - soon - or his job would likely be on the line. _

_Sandeman shook his head. Currently, he was having family troubles. He rubbed his temples in a vain attempt to alleviate the throbbing. The angry accusations of his son were not conductive to headache relief._

_"Ames, if you cannot address me with respect, then this conversation is over. You're a young man, not a preschooler. Surely we can discuss this civilly?" _

_"You're not like them, Dad, and I want to know _why._ In school they keep telling me things I'm supposed to do but you don't. And when I tell them my dad doesn't do that, they get mad. I'm sick of bein' beat up! Even the teachers pick on me! Or they let the other kids do it and act like nothing's happening. It's not _fair!"

_Sandeman closed his eyes, praying for some inner inspiration, some hidden well of strength to help him explain things to his son. But he knew his son's impressionable young mind was slowly being corrupted by the general views of the Conclave, and the boy was too young to understand the intricacies of his father's split loyalties._

_"Ames," he began wearily, "It's true that I sometimes do things differently from what you are taught in school. I'm sure that most of your friends' parents don't say, think or do things exactly the sa-," _

_Ames interjected angrily, "You're wrong! They _all_ do! Only _you _don't! They're _normal!"

"Quiet, _boy! You keep your mouth shut while I'm talking, do you hear?" he snapped at his son. The boy glared angrily but held his tongue._

_"Son," he continued in a softer tone, "just because we are all part of the Conclave does not mean that we can't disagree at times. There are some things that I have a hard time accepting. But I still send you to the Everton Academy. You are still receiving the best education available! You are young, Ames," he caught his son's indignant scowl and quickly amended, "but you are intelligent enough to know that everyone has their own opinions and that each person can make his or her own choices. Do you agree?"_

_He was met with silence. "Answer me, son. Do you agree with me?"_

_"Yeah, Dad," he replied with a spark of anger. "But you also taught me that we need to be careful with our choices 'cuz they affect other people."_

_Sandeman nodded kindly at his son, proud that this lessen had been learned. His mood faltered, however, when his son hissed venomously, "I hate you! You don't care about me! If you did, you wouldn't do things different than the other kids' dads! Your choices are hurting _me!_ They all call me a traitor. 'Your dad's a traitor and so are you, _freak!

_Gazing sadly at his son, the hurt playing prominently in his eyes, his face contorted in anger and loathing, Sandeman felt a heavy guilt settle upon him. He wouldn't change his actions even if he could, but it didn't stop him from wishing his son hadn't been harmed._

_"Son-,"_

_"Don't you say anything! Don't you dare! I'm going back to school, Dad, and I'm staying. The Potinhedra says that if I come back to stay the punishment won't be so bad and I can prove myself. She said that if i change my name and give myself to them completely I can be a new person! I won't be _Traitor Sandeman_ anymore."_

_Sandeman's heart rent with pain but he faced his son like a man and not a child._

_"You wish to cut ties with your family?" he asked acidly, eyes glittering cold and unkind._

_Ames crossed his arms defiantly and met his father's gaze head on._

_"I won't pay for your mistakes anymore. I am _not_ your son. __The Potinhedra will make it official when I get back." The boy straightened proudly upon making that pronouncement._

_Sandeman, eyes unfocused in his grief, barely acknowledged his estranged son as the boy made to leave. He was grieving, knowing he had failed his late wife, that he hadn't been able to keep their only surviving child from the poisonous teachings of the Conclave. He knew, too, that his work was too important to risk by exposing his true loyalties and motivations to a boy too young to fully understand. He had to let his son go for the greater good._

_"What does one call he who forsook his family, I wonder," he murmured bitterly. _

_The boy turned to face him one last time._

_"White."_

- TBC -

* * *

**Further A/N:** Just wanted to say that if Ames seems a bit mature for his 11 years, think back to Ray White. At 7 or 8 years of age he was very mature and intelligent. I couldn't help but see Ames as a bit 'old before his time'. 

If anyone has any questions regarding the Society, Circle and Potinija, I'd be happy to try and answer them via PM or email, but please keep in mind that there will be further revelations later in the story.

This was a history chapter and I hope it didn't kill the excitement of my return to writing Chaos. It was unavoidable, though, and important backstory to help understand future developments. **We will return to Max, Alec, Logan, Zack, Zane and the others in the next chapter, I promise!!**

Thank you again for reading! I look forward to hearing from you :)  
Shay


	29. Bend and Not Break

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Bend and Not Break**

_"I am fairly agile  
I can bend and not break  
Or I can break and take it with a smile.  
And I am so resilient  
I recover quickly  
I'll convince you soon that I am fine"_

Bend and Not Break,  
Dashboard Confessional

**A/N: THANK YOU!** **to Wildsky for fantastic support, wonderful suggestions and valuable input. Sheri, I'da been lost without you, hon! hugs And to feekh for suggestions, proofing & support. I love you guys :D **

* * *

_2020, 30 miles north of Seattle, Washington, Manticore Facility_

"Why are you doing this, Deck? Why take risks for me?" Max threw a confused look in his direction.

Lydecker's voice was strangled and his eyes wide and confused as he replied. "I...don't know. It's -" he pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, "I have to."

Max gritted her teeth. "Why? It never bothered you in the past, so why now?"

His words were gentle, reverent even. "You're my kids, Max. I feel responsible."

"Right," she laughed hollowly, "like that meant so much. It didn't stop you from hurting us before."

"You remind me of her," he said quietly.

"Of who?" Max was now very confused.

"My wife," he replied in a broken whisper. "You remind me of her. She had that same fire, the same spirit. So full of life." his eyes glazed and took on a faraway look.

Max was about to retort, telling him how disgusting that image was, when Lydecker shook his head and pulled out a manila envelope. He slid a finger under the gummed flap and eased it open, spilling the contents onto the table.

Max looked down and gasped. It was a picture of her sister, Tinga, and a full DNA assay. She glanced at Lydecker, eyes hard and questioning.

"Max, we need to get her out."

Max's hands shot out and she grabbed Lydecker by the neck, raising him off the floor and slamming him against the wall. "Out of where? Where is she? What happened to her, you son of a bitch?!"

Lydecker struggled for breath, scratching at her hands with his own. "C-an't br-ea-the."

Max dropped him unceremoniously and pressed her boot to the center of his stomach. "Talk," she demanded.

Lydecker took in huge gulps of air until he caught his breath. His eyes met hers and she noted the sadness and despair there.

"Elizabeth has her in a remote facility for testing and experimentation."

Noting her unwillingness to accept that he was truly looking out for her unit, that he would go to any lengths to protect them from the likes of Renfro, he pleaded with her, "Look, Max, I know you don't trust me; I don't blame you. But I don't trust that bitch; she's up to something. Remember what I taught you? The enemy of my enemy..." he paused, looking at her intently.

"...Is my friend," she muttered reluctantly.

He took a breath before continuing, staring levelly into Max's eyes.

"Regardless of what you think, I _do_ care about my kids. I'm going after Tinga. But I need your help."

It could have been a trap. Max knew that if she didn't help Lydecker, Tinga could die. If she went along with the plan, and it was a trick, she might end up in being re-indoctrinated after all. But trap or not, Max wasn't going to turn her back on her sister.

"I'm in. What do I have to do?"

"I'm going to need a team that isn't connected to Manticore. People _you_ can trust. Like I told you before, I need you to contact Eyes Only. He's the only one who can reach out to the others."

"And how do you propose I do that from in here? We don't exactly have phone privileges, and even if we did, somehow I get the feeling that the calls would be monitored. Not exactly conductive to private communication."

Lydecker chuckled. "And do you think that I would allow my own calls to be monitored? There is a reason I still hold my position and rank, Max. Regardless, any correspondence with Eyes Only would have to be conducted off-site.

"_Director,_" he uttered the title with utmost distaste, "Renfro has approved an intelligence mission for your unit. The question is how to get you away from them to safely transmit communications."

Max looked thoughtful for a moment, contemplating the suggestion bubbling in her mind. It was risky, granted, but from what she'd come to know of him over the past weeks made the idea seem feasible.

Lydecker eyed her curiously, imaging the wheels turning as she considered plans of action. Max had always been a decent strategist. Not as brilliant as Syl or as thorough as Zack, but one of the top in her unit back in the day. He wondered at what she might suggest and waited patiently for her to speak.

"I'm pretty sure that Alec-," she began, stopping short when she caught her mistake and hurriedly corrected, "494 would cover for me."

Lydecker blinked. _494._ Why hadn't he thought of him sooner? The boy had shown intense loyalty to those he cared about and especially to his unitand from what he'd seen of the interaction between the pair, he also cared for Max to a slightly higher degree.

Not to mention that the look on Max's face when she suggested the boy - _Alec, was it?_ _- _also indicated that she may have similar feelings in return.

_Interesting._

"_Alec_, you say?" he finally returned, amusement tingeing his voice. "Why would you think that 494 would keep your secrets? He has never had cause to be anything but loyal to Manticore." Lydecker knew that last statement was false, but she didn't know that. He wanted _her_ reasons.

Max remained silent for a moment before looking him directly in the eyes. "Because _he_ is the one that convinced me to talk to you."

Lydecker was stunned. "I see." He composed himself and continued, "Inform 494 that I wish to speak to the both of you following receipt of your mission parameters."

Max turned to leave when he called out in warning, "Max, be sure to impress upon him the importance of secrecy. There is more on the line here than you know."

* * *

_2020, Converted Silo Near The Municipal Border - Offsite Manticore Testing Facility _

Tinga awoke to yet another unfamiliar setting, though this time around Brin was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully, neither was the bleached blonde woman.

Considering the thoroughly befuddled state of her mind at the present moment, Tinga was inclined to believe that it had all been a hallucination, Brin being one of the last people she saw before fleeing for her life who had also been the one trying to bring her in.

Glancing around at her surroundings, she noticed two things immediately: one, she was unrestrained and, two, she was in a glass cage of some sort. Her skin was damp and chilled from exposure to some sort of chemical mist coming from the overhead of the structure. It smelled vaguely of disinfectant. She curled her lip in distaste.

Focusing beyond her confines and out into the open area beyond the Plexiglas, she could see white-coated figures darting about and a wall panel lit up with displays, buttons and indicators.

_Just where the hell am I?_ she wondered, watching the activity around her. She stepped forward and pounded the glass.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, her tone indignant and demanding. "Let me the hell outta here!"

Her request went unheeded; in fact, she was ignored completely, the figures not even glancing in her direction as if they hadn't heard her.

It dawned on her finally that they probably _couldn't_ hear her without flicking some switch or other and allowing sound to enter or exit the cage. Furious, she turned to pacing her cell.

Some thirty minutes later, bored and dejected, she settled down in a corner and bent her legs, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees.

_Something's gotta give, _she raged silently, wishing for all the world that she were wrapped in Charlie's arms, safe at home with her family.

And something _did_ give; suddenly, a hole opened from the ceiling and a large, robotic appendage lowered into the room. There was a slight hissing sound before nodes shot from the metal arm and sent jolts of electricity through her body, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse Seattle, Washington, Cale Residence _

The two boys were still bickering, and quite loudly when the door to Logan's apartment swung open and two figures sauntered in with an air of superiority that Logan had come to recognize as a trademark of the Transgenics species. He sighed.

"Don't you people ever knock?" Logan asked in exasperation. Met with amused faces and knowing smirks, he muttered, "Never mind."

Looking the newcomers up and down he focused on the tall young man who was a dead-ringer for a certain, feisty brunette.. "You must be Max's twin."

The young man stepped forward with a not-quite smile and extended his hand. "Krit. You must be Logan," he added, tone implying he was less than impressed with the face that fit the name. Nodding to the blonde girl beside him he stated, "Syl."

Dismissing the hacker and turning to the room's other occupants he shook his head. "Will you two cut it out already? Squabbling like kids isn't going to get us any answers. Zane, put your hands _down_ and walk away. Zack, no. You don't get to say anything. Shut up and sit down. Do I have to referee every time the two of you breathe the same air?"

"I'm surprised Zane hasn't taken off yet. I woulda."

"Thank you Syl, because that really helped, " Krit groused in irritation.

"She's right, Krit. I shouldn't be here. I should be out _there, _looking for _Jondy,_" Zane growled, rounding on Zack with furious eyes and a hard-set jaw.

"Enough!" Logan all but shouted. He'd had enough of the bickering and arguments from Zack and Zane. Weeks of it, actually, and he was thoroughly fed up. "You two will remain civil or find someone else to take advantage of. The only reason you're still here, sleeping in my home, eating my food, is because of _Max._ If you can't get along, get out."

Zack's eyes iced over and he pinned the older man with a pointed glare. "The only reason _you_ are still here is because _he,_" he pointed at Zane, "convinced me that we need you." His voice hardened and lowered to a threatening purr. "Listen up, Cale. You are a liability and I don't like liabilities. Liabilities should be taken out of the equation before they get _us_ killed. Don't like it? I can remedy that, easy. Do _we_ understand each other?"

Zack's little speech had the desired effect and Logan resigned himself to a prolonged headache and additional houseguests.

Zack dismissed the hacker with a shake of his head and abruptly turned his attention back to Krit. "Now that you're done playing commando, where's that status report, soldier?"

"Soldier?" Krit, who knew full well that Zack's bark was worse than his bite, snorted. "Give it up, man, and start talking like a normal person. Christ, we're not at Manticore any more."

Zack glowered but didn't argue. "What happened with the Norms in Canada?"

Syl's gaze snapped up, brown eyes narrowing. "Norms?" she spat forcefully. "Are you kidding me? They're family. Why are you still busting on them?"

"Why?" Zack echoed angrily, advancing on his sister until they were practically breathing each other's air. "Why can't you see that getting involved with them is what put Tinga at risk in the first place? If it hadn't been for them, she'd have stayed hidden. She'd have stayed safe."

Zane shook his head in disgust. "You really think so? You really think that Tinga was only in danger because of Charlie and Case? Open your eyes, brother, and get your head around the fact that Tinga endangered them, not the other way around. We haven't been safe since the day we ran."

"Oh, both of you shut up!" Syl snapped, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "First of all, when I called Tinga a few weeks ago she told me she thought she was being followed but she couldn't find anything solid to back it up, so she let it go. She could have gotten out then if she'd wanted to, but she didn't."

"What?! Are you crazy? You consider that staying off the radar?! Initiating contact over unsecured lines where you could be intercepted? Did you consider that maybe your stupidity is what compromised her position?" Zack's words cut deep, leaving Syl with heavy feelings of guilt and hurt, not only from his words, but from the looks of betrayal and disappointment in his eyes.

"Ya know what, Zack? You're a real prick. The fact of the matter is, we're all old enough to make our own decisions and we chose to stay in touch. Besides, you're one to talk, living with Zane. Keeping in contact with all of us, visiting regularly to 'check up' on everyone. And that's not dangerous?" she voiced indignantly.

"That's different! I'm always careful. We follow protocol. There's a good reason for the system and you know it," he insisted stubbornly.

"You're saying that Tinga isn't careful? You're implying that you don't trust her." She shook her head sadly. "Do you trust any of us?"

Zack gaped but no sound escaped his lips.

"I guess that answered that," Zane muttered bitterly to himself.

"Zane, come on-," Zack spluttered.

Syl cut him off with a bark of laughter. She shook her head disbelievingly. "Whatever. You want a status report, _Sir_?" she asked Zack acidly. "The civilians were relocated to the specified coordinates at 22:00 hours on Sunday. They were issued with new identity papers and installed in the safe house as per your orders, _Sir_."

"Syl," Zack implored, "Don't be like this. You know that's not what I _meant_!"

Krit stepped in when Syl turned her back on Zack in defiance. "Enough, okay? They're fine. They're safely tucked away in Canada and we're back in one piece. We have more important things to do than fight. Jondy, Tinga and Max are all missing, or has that tiny detail escaped you all? And I, for one, don't plan to sit on my ass any longer while they could be in trouble."

Zane, who'd been mostly quiet throughout the argument, met Zack's eyes, his lips drawn in a grim line.

"Exactly. And I'm going after Jondy."

Turning on his heel and striding towards the exit, past a bewildered Logan and irate Zack, the latter reached out to grab his arm. Zane broke free of his grasp and whirled around, his face a mask of determination. "So help me god, Zack, you try to stop me _one more time_ and I'll make Manticore seem like a fairytale."

* * *

_2020, Post-Pulse, Elsewhere, USA_ _- Present Day_

Hours turned to days which became weeks. She'd been in the same room, strapped to the same chair and subjected to the same treatments every day for almost a month. She was beginning to despair ever escaping her captors or the relentless lasers, injections, simulations, or the droning, monotonous voices repeating the same propaganda until she wanted to scream.

For each session with Special Agent White and his lackeys, she was exposed to almost identical procedures at the hands of one specific doctor on staff. Only, he whispered comfortingly in her ears and kept confusing her with his words and actions.

Nothing made sense. Nothing but the darkness and sweet oblivion that followed her daily sessions. And throughout, the doctor urged her,

_"Hold on to your happiest memory and retreat there when it becomes too much to bear." _

So she did. Reaching deep into her subconscious, Jondy focused on the one memory she held dearest to her heart. She fled the pain and never-ending assault of recordings and projections and burrowed deep inside. Going back to that moment when his lips had caressed the shell of her ear, had grazed the soft skin of her throat. Where his words had blanketed her in safety and comfort, but above all, love.

_"I love you, Jon. God, how I love you,"_ he'd shuddered the heartfelt confession, body trembling with passion and need._ "Be mine, baby. Tell me I'm yours."_

Cocooned in the warmth of his love, Jondy avoided the world of white coats and sharp needles, bright lights and loud noises.

And the doctor's words gave her a measure of comfort..

_"Keep that happy memory. Remember the details, hold on and never let go. You're going to make it through this, 210. Keep strong and have faith."_


End file.
